Shatter
by speed killz
Summary: Setsuna works as a care-giver and companion for mentally troubled teens. One of the girls she visits is Konoka. Setsuna, caught in an on-again, off-again relationship with Asuna characterized mostly by sex, finds that Konoka is a welcome change of pace. Kono/Setsu, eventual Asuna/Asakura.
1. Chapter 1

Shatter.

A/N: Man, I am just NOT NICE to this pairing. I don't know why, but I love putting them in these kinds of situations. Probably because it's so unexpected and contrasts with their relative youth.

Konoka's left hand shook badly, trembling even as she struggled to clutch the prescription paper. She clenched her fist, and pressed it against her side. Try as she might, she could not suppress the shaking.

"I can help who's next."

Konoka looked up from her feet to see a woman in a light blue RN uniform looking at her pointedly.

Her large brown eyes widened as she realized she hadn't even noticed the two people in front of her leave.

"Y-yes, I need these three p-pre...things filled." She struggled with the word, and gave up. Today was just going to be one of those days. Her tongue felt heavy, her mind thick, all her thoughts flowing through her mind as if it were filled with molasses.

"Sure, honey. Do you have an insurance card on you, or is it in the system?"

Konoka stared at her, then blinked. "Wait, what?"

"What is your name?" The woman asked her, slowly realizing that this girl had some problems.

"Konoka K-Konoe." She stuttered. The woman turned to her computer, and typed it in. A moment later, and an insurance notification was brought up. It covered 100% of the cost.

"I'll take that from you." The woman said. Konoka looked down at her hand, then brought the prescription paper up and held it out. Her brow furrowed as she once again tried to quell the shakes. The tighter she clenched her fist, the more she shook.

The woman gently took the slightly crumpled piece of paper, and turned it right side up to read the writing.

"Okay, honey, this will be ready in about fifteen or twenty minutes."

Konoka nodded slowly, and walked over to the bench. She sat down, and placed her shaking hands on her knees, staring at her feet as she kicked her legs back and forth. She shouldn't have put this off for so long, she thought slowly. She knew that she got like this when she did.

888

Setsuna yawned softly, thinking of how much paper-work she had to do when she got home. Luckily, that wouldn't be for another five or six hours at least, and the rest of today was dedicated to her favourite client.

She preferred to call them clients. If only for the sake of not knowing what to call them. She certainly didn't charge them money; in fact, up until recently, it had all been volunteer work. The group she had been helping out had liked her so much, that they had hired her for the summer.

She was glad they did. The work had changed her life. Given her a new perspective on things. Made her eternally grateful for everything she had. Everything she used to take for granted.

The bus slowed to a stop, and the mid-section doors opened. Setsuna waved to the driver as she stepped off, and raised her face to the sunny sky.

"Another sunny day..." She murmured softly. She wondered what her and her client would do today.

Lowering her gaze, she turned to her left and began walking. Within a few minutes, she would be at her house.

888

Konoka slowly stood when she heard her name being called, and she moved to the Pick-Up window.

"Here's everything you need. Have a good day!"

Konoka took the small white bag, and nodded slowly. Turning away, she walked down the aisle, headed toward the front of the store where all the coolers were lined up in front of the tills.

The second one she passed was stocked with water, and she stopped to grab a bottle.

One of the checkouts had no line, so she made her way over to pay for her water.

"Good afternoon, how are you?"

Konoka fumbled with the zipper on her wallet, and looked up at the cashier.

"I'm...good. How are you?"

The young male rang her bottle through and nodded. "I'm good. Will that be all for you?"

Konoka nodded and held out a few pieces of change.

He accepted it, and realized that it was at least three dollars too much. Before he could say anything, Konoka had grabbed the water and walked away.

Konoka made a beeline for the nearest bench, and sat down. She sighed, and brushed her long, dark brown hair out of her face. Slowly, with a look of intense concentration on her face, she opened up the first of her three prescription bottles. One big blue pill. She popped it into her mouth. A drink of water. Swallow. Next bottle. Four tiny white pills. Drink water. Swallow. Next bottle. Two orange pills. Swallow. Reach into purse. Another bottle. A very small purple pill. Swallow.

She took slow sips of water as she looked around. In about half an hour, she would have most of her cognitive function back. She didn't know why she waited so long this time to get her supply of pills. It was a slow, confusing, downward spiral if she didn't that would eventually lead to heart palpitations, shortness of breath, and dizzyness, before she would pass out and ultimately die.

The thought didn't scare her. She wasn't sure her brain even fully registered the impact of those thoughts. It was like there was a barrier between her brain and the world, filtering out eighty percent of the perceived information, leaving her with little idea of what was going on around her.

She wasn't sure why she was like this. She tried to remember what it was called. Every time she went to visit her doctor, she asked him, and he told her. Then she forgot. Perhaps, she thought, she just really never wanted to know.

She raised the bottle to her lips to take another drink, but there was nothing left.

She frowned. She wasn't aware that she had drank it all. That was disappointing.

A look at her watch made her blink in confusion. It was already one-thirty. And, her watch informed her that it was Tuesday.

Her eyes widened.

_She _was supposed to come over at one.

She stood up fast, almost losing her balance. She made sure she had everything, then checked the bench she had just been sitting on.

She saw a bottle sitting on the bench.

Picking it up, she read the label, confused. She totally thought she had put this one back in her bag.

Just her mind playing tricks on her.

888

Setsuna knocked on the door, then let her hand fall down to her side. A movement to her left caught her eye, and she looked over to see a grey cat looking at her from the window, his tail swishing back and forth, disturbing the white curtains that hung from the ceiling.

Setsuna smiled softly, and waved. She had a soft spot for cats, she knew.

"Hi, Viper." She said softly to the cat. It stared back at her through the pane of glass, blinking lazily before licking one of it's giant paws to wash it's face.

A second later, and the door opened, interrupting Setsuna's thoughts.

"Hello Setsuna. Come on in." A woman in her thirties, aged until she looked in her late forties from stress, worry, and repeated lack of sleep, smiled at her as she put an arm around Setsuna and gently pulled her inside.

"It's good to see you!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Setsuna. Setsuna responded briefly, not too comfortable with the interaction.

"That daughter of mine will be glad to see you as well!"

Setsuna offered a crooked smile, and inquired about the girl.

"Speaking of, where is she?"

"She took off to the mall about half an hour ago, or so. She should be back soon. Want something to drink or eat while you wait?"

Setsuna nodded her head. "Uh, water would be great, thanks." She said, somewhat shyly.

"You just sit down on the couch in the living room and relax, I'll be right back with your water."

Setsuna nodded, and meekly made her way to the living room. This wasn't her first time in this house, but it was her first time here alone with just the mother of the client, and it was a little odd.

Setsuna sat down and made herself comfortable, and a minute later the older woman appeared with a glass of ice water in her hand.

"Here you are, dear." She said softly, handing it to Setsuna.

Setsuna accepted it gracefully, and took a sip.

"So tell me, Setsuna, how is life treating you since we last talked?"

Setsuna leaned back against the comfortable leather couch and hummed softly.

"It's pretty good." She answered, unsure of what to say. "Nothing to complain about, I guess."

The client's mother smiled. "That's good."

Setsuna raised the glass questioningly to her. "And how have you been?"

"I've been quite alright, tha-" The sound of a door opening distracted them both. "Oh look, Konoka's home. Right on time. Konoka, Setsuna is here. Come say hi!" Her mother called.

Setsuna twisted in her seat, and made eye contact with the brown haired girl.

Konoka smiled, and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, Setsuna."

Setsuna swallowed nervously, and nodded. "H-hello, yourself." She stammered.

A/N: You can't really tell where this is going yet, but it is going to get interesting. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Shatter- Chapter 2

Setsuna stood up and walked over to Konoka. As she did with all her clients, she gave them a short, customary hug before pulling away quickly.

"How was your day?" Setsuna asked, regaining her composure.

Konoka tilted her head to the side, her long silky hair falling over her shoulder. She casually reached up and brushed it away from her cheek.

"It was good. I just had to make a trip to the mall. Sorry for keeping you." She said.

Setsuna shook her head and glanced at her watch. "I've actually only been here a few minutes; I was running late."

Konoka raised her shopping back, and tilted her head toward the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna go put this stuff away, then we can talk some more."

Setsuna nodded, and returned to her seat on the couch.

"By the way," Konoka called from the kitchen. "I have some interesting news for you!"

Setsuna ran her fingers through her straight black hair, and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"Well, come on over and tell me!" Setsuna replied, hoping that the cheerfulness in her voice was evident.

A second later, and Konoka reappeared in the living room.

"Come to my room, I'll tell you there!"

Setsuna glanced at Konoka's mother, silently asking permission despite having been there a few times before.

Her mother smiled, and Setsuna allowed herself to be pulled to the basement door.

Once down in the room, Konoka flopped down on her couch and picked up a PlayStation 3 controller.

"I was in the middle of a game." She explained. Setsuna bit her tongue against the obvious.

"So what was the big news?" Setsuna asked, somewhat curious despite herself.

Konoka's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she focused on her game.

"I...dammit..." She trailed off as she smashed a few buttons on the controller. "My psychiatrist told me about this government organization that helps people find jobs and stuff." She said. "I've got an appointment to go see them tomorrow at two in the afternoon."

Setsuna smiled, pleased. "Well done. I'm happy for you. What kind of job were you looking to get?"

Konoka shrugged a care-free shrug. "I dunno. We will just have to see what comes up." She said.

Setsuna nodded, before letting her eyes slide from the pretty girl to the television. For the first time in the four or five minutes since they had come down here, Setsuna clued in to what she was playing.

"A racing game?" Setsuna asked, surprised. "That's not like you at all, Konoka."

"Yeah, I didn't think I would like it, but Asakura lent it to me, and convinced me to play it. Now I can't put it down."

"Asakura?" Setsuna asked. "Who is that?"

"Someone I met online during one of my games. She's really nice. Turns out she actually doesn't live too far from me. She's come over a few times since the last time you saw me, the week before."

Setsuna wasn't quite sure what to think about this new information. Although she was sure no harm would come of it.

"We should all hang out some time." Konoka suggested.

Setsuna nodded absent-mindedly, as Konoka cursed again.

"Man, I suck as this game. Hey Setsuna," Konoka began, setting down her controller and turning to face her. "Would you mind coming with me to the appointment tomorrow? I'm a little nervous, and it would really help if you were there."

Setsuna bit her lip, thinking. She didn't want to say no, but...she kind of had other plans...

"I dunno, Konoka, I'm not really scheduled to see you tomorrow."

"I know, I just thought..." She trailed off, and looked back at the television, unsure of what to say.

Setsuna sighed softly to herself.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know." She said. "But I'm not making any promises."

Konoka looked at her, a smile forming on her face. She leaned close and put her arms around Setsuna's waist.

"Thanks!" She said, squeezing Setsuna tightly. "You know, I'm glad to have a friend like you. I didn't think I would like any of the people they sent, but I like you."

Setsuna said nothing, not knowing what to say. So she smiled a half smile and gently pushed Konoka away until the girl relinquished her grip.

"What do you want to do now?" Setsuna asked, wanting to change the subject.

Konoka hummed for a moment, then picked up another controller and held it out to Setsuna.

"Wanna play with me?"

A thousand objections crossed Setsuna's mind, but when she saw the hopeful look on the brown-haired girl's face, they faded away.

"Sure." She said, accepting the controller. Setsuna snuggled back into the comfortable couch, and crossed her legs. Turning her gaze to the television, she lightly ran her thumbs over the buttons in an attempt to memorize their positions.

Konoka worked her way though the menu options until both of them had to pick a car. Konoka spent a few minutes working her way through each one, and when it came to Setsuna's turn, she merely picked the first one available.

A few seconds later, and they were both racing. Setsuna quickly figured out the controls, and mindlessly raced around the track Konoka had selected while her brain ran laps of its own.

She was thinking about the weekly routine she went through with Konoka. While it involved participating in activities of Konoka's choice, it also detailed asking her a few questions to gauge how well she was doing, and if the service being provided to her was of any use.

"Hey, Konoka..."

"Hmm? Is it question time?" She asked.

Setsuna chuckled. "You bet." She answered. She watched helplessly as Konoka's car cut in front of her own, and she frowned slightly for a moment.

"How have you been since the last time I visited?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka shrugged. "I've been okay. I don't have that much to do, actually. I need a hobby or something."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, a tilt of her head indicating the shelf full of video games.

"Isn't this your hobby?"

"Yeah, but it isn't that much of one." She replied. "I want to be outside more, and try different things."

Setsuna made a mental note to include that in her write-up for this week. She would have to create an outdoor themed activty list for them to do next week. Today was an exception, a relaxed day.

"How is school coming along?" Setsuna asked.

Another shrug. "My math grade went up. Thanks to you helping me study."

Setsuna nodded. "Well done. How are your other courses doing? How are the kids at school?"

"My marks have been slowly climbing. I'm doing a lot better now. Well, the other kids are still mean sometimes, but what can you do? You think they would be a bit more grown up now that it's grade twelve, but I guess not."

Setsuna hummed softly. It was obvious that Konoka was a little..._off_...when you spoke to her, but she was surprised that it was something the kids at school picked up on and took advantage of. Insensitive bastards.

Setsuna decided to forego the rest of the questions for today. She could anticipate the answers anyway, she knew. Slight improvement in all areas. Still showing signs of difficulty in some areas.

She was brought back to attention by the screen flashing. She had lost. Konoka had won, by a long stretch.

"Hey, enough of this." Konoka said. "You wanna watch a movie instead?"

Setsuna nodded, and placed her controller on the desk by her side. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea. You pick."

Konoka got up, and shut off the console. Moving over to the large collection of DVD's on the shelf next to her video games, she looked at all the titles for a few moments before selecting one.

"This one is one of my favourites." She said, cracking open the case and slipping the DVD into the player.

"I think you'll like it."

Setsuna softly hummed a non-committal answer, and leaned back comfortably. Konoka reached over to flick off the lights, and when she sat back down, it was just a little bit closer than before.

888

Setsuna yawned as she closed the door behind her. Making sure it was locked, she hurried down to her room in the basement before she woke up her sleeping parents.

"Better plug my phone in so it doesn't die on me tomorrow." She said softly to herself. As she moved over to plug it in, it started to ring.

Surprised, wondering who would be calling at this time of night, Setsuna answered it and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Setsuna? It's Konoka's mother. There's something I'd like to talk to you about. It's about Konoka..."

A/N: Well. Another chapter. Slowly, we get to where we need to go. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Shatter- Chapter 3

Konoka was awake at seven A.M., staring at the wall as she sat in bed, confusion spinning through her mind. Her stomach hurt really bad, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

_'...Cut it out, if I could...'_

She blinked, slowly, then tilted her head to the side. A slow smile spread across her face, until it turned into a grin. Then she giggled.

The giggling turned into laughter. It stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

"What is so funny?" She asked herself.

A frown. Then a glare. She didn't know.

Her eyes returned to the wall, and it stopped moving.

"Much better." She said.

Getting out of bed, she stumbled, before regaining her balance and walking to the door. Quietly, she turned the handle, and opened it.

Walking down the stairs, she decided she wanted breakfast. Moving to the cupboard, she crouched down and opened it. She looked in to see what they had.

A random thought. Shivers snaked down her spine, and her eyes glazed over at a bad memory. Looking, but not seeing, she stayed, crouched, in front of the cupboard, and that was where her mother found her fifteen minutes later when she came down for coffee.

888

"Hey, Asakura, I gotta ask you something." Konoka said, adjusting the headset so she could speak more clearly into the microphone.

"Fire away, my friend." The spiky red-haired girl responded, relaxed comfortably in her lazy-boy recliner, in front of her 52 inch tv. The XBOX controller with attached keyboard sat in her mini-skirted lap.

"Have you ever had sleep paralysis?" Konoka's voice was low, and quiet in her ear. Maybe Asakura would have even found it sexy, if not for the poor quality of microphone and the sudden serious turn of conversation.

"I can't say that I have." Asakura responded. "I don't even know what it is."

"Well," Konoka responded, "I hate it. It happens all the time. It's hard to describe, but I'll try..."

Asakura nodded, the gesture unseen. "Go for it." She vocalized.

"Sometimes, when I'm laying in bed, my body goes numb. Like I'm asleep. Except I won't be asleep. My breathing gets really shallow, I can't move my arms or legs, barely, everything feels like it's full of lead. The worst part is the way it tries to shut down your mind."

Asakura was silent, processing everything she was saying.

"I can barely breathe. Sometimes, if I'm dozing off and laying on my stomach, and the sleep paralysis hits, I have a panic attack as my breathing nearly stops. Since I can't move, I can't roll over. My nose is pressed into a pillow, I can't get a full breath, I feel like I'm going to die..."

Asakura breathed in slowly, trying to understand everything that Konoka was telling her.

"I looked it up once, the first time it happened. I was shaking so badly, I thought I was going to die if I gave in to the numbness attacking my body. Some other people in medical forums say they've had it before...they say they just give in to it and that they go to sleep like normal. I can't. I don't know why. Every time it hits, I get the feeling that if I give in, I will go to sleep forever. Or that I'll die. It scares me so much. I fight it. The only way I can fight is by wiggling my toes or fingers, and desperately hoping that it's enough to stave off the invading numbness. I can't give in, Asakura. If I do, I honestly think I will die."

There was silence for a minute as Asakura formulated a response.

"Wow. Um, I've never heard of that before. I'm so sorry you have to go through that. It sounds terrifying."

"It's more terrifying than I can ever describe." Konoka spoke softly.

Asakura grimaced, then shook her head. "Hey, want to hang out for a while? I can come over if you like."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Konoka's voice rang softly in her ear.

"I'd love to, but I actually have a thing I need to attend. After that though, if you're still free, we can."

Asakura smiled. "Sure thing. Good luck with your meeting, whatever it is."

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later."

Asakura muted her microphone, and a second later, Konoka left the chat and went offline.

Looking around, she spotted a clock and realized it was almost noon. Yawning, she leaned back in her chair and stretched. She figured she might as well do _something_ with the rest of her day.

Standing up, she decided she would start with getting dressed.

888

Setsuna started her car, and let it idle for a few minutes as she rubbed her forehead. Normally she didn't drive to clients' houses, but seeing as Konoka and herself were going somewhere else, it seemed appropriate.

The phone call last night had been unnerving. It had also answered a lot of questions.

_"Setsuna, there are a few things you should know about Konoka. Obviously since you're working with her, she's not as stable as normal people, this you know. I think you should know why, though."_

_Setsuna was silent. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She didn't like getting personal with her clients._

_"Konoka was bullied really really badly when she was younger. It got so bad that she was hospitalized for severe mental trauma. She was in a comatose state for a few days, then when she woke, she was unresponsive for weeks. She lost a lot of weight, wouldn't eat, and was very wary of other people. She doesn't take to new people very easily, and is quite fearful. I think it's why I enjoy your company so much. She isn't afraid of you, and she can trust you."_

_"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know a little more about her and her medication. She has a very specific set of pills she needs to take every day, they basically keep her sane. It's a sad and unfortunate fact that Konoka will be dependant on these pills for every day of her life. One set regulates a chemical in the brain responsible for cognitive function and rationality. Without it, she becomes confused, can experience hallucinations, and her motor functions will cease to work. Another regulates body temperature. Without it, her body could suddenly start boiling, or she could lose so much body heat that she goes into shock. I don't know all the details, but the doctor was very patient when explaining it all to me."_

_"I'm not sure where I'm going with all of this...suffice to say that I feel very grateful toward you for taking the time to hang out with my daughter. You're the friend she never had, and could have used. I hope you continue to be friends with my daughter. Thank you."_

_A click. A dial tone. Setsuna slowly lowered the phone and stared at it as she tried to figure everything out._

_"What the hell...?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Shatter - Chapter 4

Konoka settled down onto her couch, and sighed. Picking up her headset, she placed it back on her head.

"Yeah, so anyway, what were we talking about?" Konoka asked.

Asakura's soft voice sounded in her ear.

"You were going to tell me what happened today."

"Oh, right!" Konoka said. "Yeah, I had to take some medication and whatnot at lunch today, and I store all my medication for the week in one of those seven-day cases, with a compartment for each day. As I was taking it today, someone accidentally knocked into me from behind and spilled everything everywhere."

"Wow, what jerks, eh?"

"Yeah. I tried to pick up as many as I could, but most of them are really small. I couldn't find some of them."

"So can't you just pull some out of the bottle at home?"

Konoka shook her head. "No, it's given to me in very precise measurements that will last me exactly long enough until I can get my prescription filled again next month. I think they do it to discourage taking too much or selling it on the streets or something. Either way, I counted out what I'm missing and I'm like, three days short toward the end of the month." Konoka said.

"And there's no way your doctor can hook you up with more?"

"I don't know. I've never had this happen before."

Asakura clucked her tongue sympathetically. "That's poor luck, Konoka."

There was silence for a moment, before Konoka decided to change the subject.

"So what are you up to?" Konoka asked. She tried to put her medication problems out of her mind for now.

"Just bored out of my mind. Nothing to do around here."

"You're welcome to come over, if you like."

"Sure! Actually, wanna meet me at the corner store? I'll treat you to anything you like!"

Konoka grinned. "Race you there!"

888

Setsuna parked outside of her work, and took a second to run her fingers through her hair. She gathered up the files laying on her passenger seat, then removed the keys from the ignition and got out.

She shut the door with her hip,and remote-locked the doors before heading toward the entrance.

It had been a few days since she had gotten the phone call after her last visit. She wasn't scheduled to go back there for another four days or so. She wanted to change that, though, she thought, and that was why she was here.

Most of the files in her hand were time slips and progress reports for the other clients she worked with, but one of the papers was a scheduling change proposal that allowed her to see Konoka more often. Included was a brief letter explaining the reasons for her reccommendation and support for her decision. She hoped it was enough.

Moving toward the front desk, she greeted the receptionist with a wave.

"Hey Maria, is the boss in today?"

"He will be later, why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just some things for him to go through." She said, handing her the group of folders.

"Great, I'll make sure he get's these!"

"Thanks, I gotta run."

Setsuna waved once more, before retreating to her car. Not that she didn't like work, it just wasn't her idea of a great hangout on her day off.

Unlocking her door, she got in and started the car. A quick glance at her watch told her it was nearly four in the afternoon, and the shining sun made her smile. She grabbed a pair of sleek shades that were hanging on her rearview mirror, and slipped them on.

As she backed out, she idly wondered what to do.

888

Konoka smiled as Asakura walked over to her.

"Looks like you beat me here. Did you run the whole way?" Asakura teased.

Konoka grinned and opened the door for her as they entered the store.

"No, I walked. It's really nice out, isn't it?"

Asakura nodded. "It is!" She smiled at Konoka as she made her way to the selection of cold drinks in the back.

"So what do you want?" She asked Konoka. Konoka tilted her head to the side while she pondered her answer. As she waited, Asakura gave Konoka a once-over.

Her long, shapely tanned legs led up into wide hips and a curvy midsection. She sported a tattered pair of jean short-shorts, and a plain black short-sleeved shirt that hung off of her right shoulder, revealing her dark red bra strap. Her long dark brown hair fell in silky sheets over her left shoulder as she gazed in concentration at the large selection of drinks.

"I'll try this one!" Konoka said, opening one of the doors and grabbing a green colored drink.

"Green is usually a tasty color, so why not?"

Asakura laughed, and picked something for herself.

"You're so interesting, Konoka."

They walked to the front of the store, and Konoka began to open a small bill-fold style wallet that had been tucked under her bra-strap. Asakura caught the gesture, and put her hand over Konoka's.

"Don't even think about it! I said it was my treat, didn't I?"

Konoka hesitated a second, then smiled. "You did indeed say that. Thank you very much, Asakura."

Asakura shrugged. "Hey, not like it's even that expensive, right?"

Konoka smiled. "It's a nice gesture, though."

"That's five eighty-seven." The elderly man at the counter said, poking a few buttons on his ancient looking till.

Asakura plopped down some change, and they each took their respective drinks from the counter.

"So you're still coming over, right?" Konoka asked.

Asakura nodded. "Sure am! What do you wanna do?"

Konoka shrugged. "No idea yet. We will decide when we get home."

They turned onto the sidewallk, and set a leisurely pace for home. The sun shone brightly, and they talked about anything that came to mind.

"So what are your dreams for the future, and stuff?" Asakura asked. She was genuinely interested in what made people tick. She often wondered, at the deepest level, why people got out of bed in the morning. If they didn't have a goal, what was the point? Living for the sake of existing was pointless, she thought. Didn't everyone have something to live for?

"I haven't thought too much about that. I just take it one day at a time." Konoka responded. "It's all I can really handle right now."

Asakura hummed softly, taking a swig from her bottle.

"Yeah, but...what are you interested in doing? Do you have a career picked out? A hobby?"

Konoka shook her head. "Sometimes I play video games. Could that count as a hobby? I dunno. What am I interested in...?"

It startled Asakura when she realized that it genuinely sounded like Konoka was asking herself the question. It sounded so...puzzled. Like it was something she had never thought of before.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything. What's yours?"

"Well," Asakura began, "It used to be journalism. I did it in school for a while, until I realized that it was a dying art. No one cares anymore. Especially about the truth. The truth is boring. People want tabloids, they want sleaze, and scandal. And they can get it all for free on their phones, on their computers, from the internet. But I still wanted to be a writer, at heart. I want to communicate with people, to make them feel, to manipulate their emotions. I want to chronicle every experience I have, no matter how big or small. Life is amazing, and there are many amazing things to see, hear and do. I want to experience all of it, and I want to share that experience with others."

Konoka looked at her, smiling in admiration.

"Wow. I wish I had an interest like that. I wish I had a passion..."

"Well, isn't there _something_ that you think or daydream about? Something you want to do? At all?"

Konoka shook her head. "Nothing so fascinating, I'm afraid. My mind is usually blank. When it isn't playing tricks on me."

Asakura stopped, and Konoka stopped a few steps later, turning around to face her. Asakura moved forward and closed the gap between them, staring into her eyes.

"Honestly? Nothing you think about? At all?"

Konoka shrugged. "I just live. I live my life, and I think about what I need to do to live it tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after. I struggle with remembering my medication, then I struggle with some homework, and then by the end of the day, I go to bed and struggle to fall asleep as my mind churns away. The wheels are spinning, but my brain isn't going anywhere. I'm certainly not as interesting as you."

Asakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I beg to differ. You, my dear, are certainly _very_ interesting."

Konoka smiled. "Whatever you say. Hey, wanna go to the park near here?"

Asakura grinned, and nodded. "Sure thing!"

As they made their way to the park, Asakura pulled a small pencil and a notepad out of her pocket. She had made a habit of carrying it around a few years ago to write down interesting thoughts, ideas, and topics of interest. Now, she eagerly flipped to a new page, and marked the corners with stars.

_Dear self: What is life without purpose? Without drive? It's obvious that not every single human is destined for greatness. Most of them won't even be remembered. Yet, that doesn't mean they don't try. I've always found it interesting to find out what people live for. Sometimes, the answers are simple; other times, very can be wholly spiritual, or completely physical in nature. Some lay their claim in material gain, others...not so much._

_What is life without any sort of dream or purpose, I ask? I have a feeling this girl will have a LOT to teach me. I'm so very eager to learn._

A/N: I'm liking the way this is turning out so far. The entire concept for this fic was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't encompass the entire idea and the events leading up to it into a single chapter. There just wouldn't have been any emotional development. As always, reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Shatter - Chapter 5

Setsuna parked her car and shut it off, counting herself lucky that she got a spot so close to the doors.

Getting out, she slipped her cell phone into her back pocket and smoothed out her tight red low cut short sleeved shirt. She unconsciously reached up and swept her shoulder length hair into a messy ponytail, securing it with a black strip of fabric that was wrapped around her wrist.

She locked her car, and raised her face to the sun. Another beautiful day.

Entering the mall, she idly wondered what to do. She often came here on her days off, either from boredom, or just a desire to get out of the house, she didn't know. She tried her best not to spend her entire paycheck here, and most of the time she succeeded. She wasn't much for small cost, impulse buying, but the bigger stuff sometimes got her.

She walked by the stands lining the middle of the aisles, ignoring the people pressing her to buy something she didn't want or need, and headed for the food court. Her growling stomach demanded attention.

As she ate, she idly thought of Konoka. The girl had been on her mind ever since her mother's strange phone call, although she had to admit that she didn't mind so much. Konoka was easy on the mind, she thought.

And very easy on the eyes.

Setsuna coughed suddenly as she nearly choked on a fry. Sometimes her own mind surprised the hell out of her.

She had to admit that Konoka was a very pretty girl. Subjectively, of course. It wasn't that Setsuna liked girls, she thought. It was okay to judge her one way or another.

The rational part of her mind wondered why she felt the need to defend her judgement. It wasn't like anyone had heard her think it.

_I sound fucking crazy._ She grumbled.

It wasn't long before she was finished eating. Pulling out her cell phone, she quicky checked the time before replacing it in her pocket.

"I wonder what I should do today?" She asked herself. She didn't really have any plans for today, but she didn't want to waste it by doing nothing.

_I wonder what Konoka is up to right now..._

Setsuna stood up abruptly, sighing. It was going to be one of those days, she thought.

Setsuna walked away, heading toward the electronics store. She liked to look at all the new technology that came out every couple of weeks. She was a bit of a technophile, although she didn't indulge much.

She entered the store, and was immediately drawn toward the iPods and music devices.

_Maybe it's time for an audio upgrade for the car..._ She thought. Her car was capable of playing an iPod through it's deck, although she had been relying on CD's for the last little while.

She picked up a black one, and turned it over in her hands. She had to admit that a large part of the appeal was the shinyness of it.

"Yeah, what the hell." She decided. She placed the display back, and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A tall, scrawny teenager smiled at her from behind the counter. Setsuna sized him up, and immediately dismissed him.

"I need one of those eight gig iPods, in black."

"Yeah, for sure. Let me go grab one one from the back."

Setsuna nodded, and leaned on the counter while she waited.

A few minutes later, and the teenager came back with a few boxes in his hand.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, we don't have any black ones. Would you care for another color?"

Setsuna thought for a moment, then sighed.

"I'll take a red one."

"...We don't have red, either."

"...White, then?"

The employee breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Yes, we have white."

He juggled the boxes around, before selecting the white one and setting it on the counter. He set the rest aside, then quickly keyed in his code for the til.

"Okay, that's 149.99. Would you like a protection plan for fifty dollars, good for three years?" He asked.

"What does it cover?"

"Anything. You drop it in the tub, run it over, throw it against the wall, snap it in half, light it on fire, just bring it in and we will replace it for you."

Setsuna hummed softly.

"Yeah, sure." She decided. Could never be too careful, especially with electronics.

She handed him her credit card, and he swiped it through the terminal. It approved instantly, and he bagged her purchase.

"Just hold on to your receipt for warranty purposes." He advised.

Setsuna nodded, and took the small bag. Thanking him, she walked out of the store.

Sighing, she realized that the mall had failed to relieve her boredom.

She was thinking about Konoka too much. The girl was always in the back of her mind, whether she thought of her consciously or not.

Her teeth clenched in brief frustration and she growled softly.

"I'm just going to go and see her." She said to herself. "Otherwise I'm going to go crazy."

She turned right, and headed for the exit.

888

Konoka grinned and leaned back against the couch, setting the controller in her lap as she unscrewed the cap from a bottle of Pepsi.

"I win again, Asakura!"

The spiky-haired girl frowned. "Well. I don't like that."

"Do you want to go back to drifting mode for a while?"

Asakura nodded, crossing her legs. "Yes. I can win that. And possibly try to reclaim some of my dignity."

Konoka nodded, and made a few changes in the menu selection.

"Same cars?"

"Of course. Hold on though, I need to change a few things."

Konoka watched carefully as Asakura swiftly changed gear ratios, adjusted brake proportioning, and changed to a different set of tires. She set the rear differential to lock up more quickly upon acceleration, and added negative camber to the rear wheels.

"Drifting is my specialty, Konoka. You're going down!"

Konoka grinned. "That may be, but it will be quite fun while it lasts!"

They selected a twisty track, and Konoka started the race.

"Should I let you get a head start?" Asakura taunted, revving her engine.

Konoka didn't bother answering, instead choosing to take off.

Asakura clucked her tongue. "So rude..."

"Nyahaha!" Konoka launched her car around the first corner, promptly sliding out and smashing into the wall.

Asakura let out a hearty laugh, and downshifted, throwing her car around the corner in a perfect slide.

Konoka glared as the points counter immediately began ticking upward, counting points in Asakura's favor.

"Drift this!" Konoka said, reaching over and slapping the controller out of Asakura's hand.

Asakura watched in horror as her car slid out of control, and smashed into a guardrail. Smashing through it, her car soared off the edge of a cliff, and she was left with a set of black tire marks to remind her of what could have been.

Konoka giggled as Asakura's half of the screen turned black, and her points counter rolled backward a few thousand points as a penalty. There was a ten second break before her car would respawn, and Konoka wanted to make the best of it.

"You little..."

Konoka giggled again, before gasping as Asakura reached over and knocked her controller onto the floor. Before she could react, Asakura had leaned over and grabbed her wrists. Pushing her back, Asakura leaned over her until their breasts were touching.

"I had no idea you were such a sore loser..." She whispered. Konoka's breath hitched in her throat as she stared up into Asakura's mischevious eyes, and she could feel Asakura's fingers tighten around her wrists.

Suddenly, a knock at the door had Asakura off her in an instant, picking up her controller.

"C-come in." Konoka called, sitting up.

The door opened, and Setsuna poked her head around the corner.

"Hey, Kono-" She spotted Asakura, and her eyes widened as she trailed off. "Uh..."

Konoka straightened up further, and a smile curved her lips.

"Setsuna! Come in!" Konoka motioned her in, and Setsuna slowly let herself into the room.

Awkwardly, Setsuna waved and mumbled a 'hello' to Asakura, then moved over to sit on the other side of Konoka, to her right.

"Setsuna, this is Asakura. I've told you about her. Asakura, vice-versa."

Asakura leaned around Konoka, and grinned. "NIce to meet you. Konoka has told me all about you."

Setsuna nodded. "Thanks, you too."

"Setsuna, are you any good at this game? I can't beat Asakura at drifting."

Setsuna shrugged. "I dunno, never played before."

"Here, give it a try." Konoka shoved the controller into her hands.

Setsuna was about to decline, then realized that she didn't come over here to be boring.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any guarantees."

Asakura grinned wolfishly at the thought of devouring a newbie, and launched the game.

"Good luck, Setsuna."

Setsuna nodded, and gripped the controller tightly. She had never really played a video game before, but it couldn't be that hard, could it?

"GO!"

Setsuna pressed the button that Konoka had pointed out as accelerate, and her car took off. Immediately, Asakura's car shot ahead of hers, and disappeared around the corner.

"Wait, how do I...?"

To Setsuna's chagrin, both Asakura and Konoka burst out laughing when her car sped straight off a cliff.

"...And that is enough of that." Setsuna declared, handing the controller back over to Konoka.

Konoka grinned at her, before resuming control.

"And you drive a real car? How does that work?" Konoka asked.

"I don't steer it with a stick." She grumbled.

Konoka reached over and patted her leg, feigning sympathy.

"There, there, it's okay. We can't all be nerds like Asakura."

Setsuna shivered as Konoka's fingertips tickled her leg, but she pretended not to notice.

Both Konoka and Setsuna leaned back and watched Asakura expertly carve corners, sliding around the track until she reached the end.

"Aaaand, that is how it's done, ladies!" She said, earning the high score for this round.

"Anyone e-" She was interrupted by an alarm going off, and she looked at her watch in surprise.

"Oh, sorry to ditch, but I need to be getting home." Asakura stood, and set the controller down.

"Setsuna, nice to meet you. Konoka, I'll probably talk to you later tonight or something."

Setsuna waved, and Konoka stood up.

"Talk to you later, Asakura."

Setsuna watched, silent, as Konoka leaned in and gave Asakura a tight hug. When it was over, she looked back at the television so as to not be caught staring.

Konoka waved to her again, then returned to the couch.

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Good. Your visit is a nice surprise. I'm not supposed to see you for a few days."

Setsuna shrugged. There was no way she was going to tell Konoka that she couldn't stop thinking about her. Not only would it probably creep her out, if her mom found out, she would call her work and get her fired or something. Then she would never see Konoka again.

Setsuna was surprised at how unsettling that thought was.

After a length of silence, Setsuna slowly looked at her.

"I bought you something today," She said. "And didn't want to wait to give it to you."

Konoka looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"You did? You didn't have to do that, you know."

Setsuna shrugged, and looked away. "Well...I did." She stood up. "Come on. It's in the car."

Konoka smiled, and stood up. "Okay!"

They made their way upstairs, and through the front door.

"I'm just around the corner, someone was parked in front of your house when I showed up."

"Yeah, that was probably Asakura." Konoka commented, brushing her hair out of her face.

Setsuna stepped onto the sidewalk and Konoka moved to walk beside her.

When they reached the car, Setsuna unlocked the passenger door, and grabbed the bag off the passenger seat.

Turning around, she held the bag out to Konoka, and hoped that the girl didn't already have one. She didn't even think to ask.

Konoka looked at the bag in her hands, glanced up at Setsuna, then back down at the bag. Slowly, she opened it and reached inside. Her hand closed around the hard plastic case, and she pulled it out.

"Oh, Setsuna...this..." Konoka's brow furrowed, and she frowned.

"This is really expensive. I can't accept this." She said. She tried to hand it to Setsuna, but Setsuna shook her head and pushed it back.

"Keep it. I don't know if you have one or not, but..."

Konoka shook her head. "No, I don't have an iPod...are you sure you want to give this to me?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, it's yours. Enjoy."

Konoka smiled, and stepped closer to Setsuna. Setsuna raised her eyes slightly to look at Konoka, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Konoka put her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Setsuna!"

Setsuna said nothing, and waited until Konoka pulled away. When she did, she was beaming.

Setsuna allowed herself a small smile.

_I didn't like white anyway..._


	6. Chapter 6

Shatter - Chapter 6

Konoka watched the sunlight streaming in through the kitchen window hit the tiled floor as she carefully swallowed a mouthful of medication. On said floor, curled up in the square of sunlight and soaking up the heat, was a purring Viper, her cat.

She slowly drank the rest of the water, as her mind thought idle thoughts. Just watching her cat nap in the sunlight was making her sleepy herself, despite her full eight hours of sleep last night.

Replacing the covers on her pill bottles, she tossed them back into the cupboard and closed the door.

`You're such a lazy cat now, Viper." Konoka said quietly. "Guess that's what happens when you live such a pampered life."

Hearing his name, the cat slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her, before meowing softly and stretching. Konoka smiled as his claws came out and his tail twitched sporadically, before he stood up, arched his back, then laid right back down.

"Lucky cat." She said softly.

Konoka set her empty glass down in the sink, and yawned. A shower was in prompt order, she decided, then, she would see what Asakura was up to. Last night she had hinted at some sort of activity, and it had caught Konoka's interest.

She headed toward the stairs leading to the bathroom, excited at the prospect of going somewhere other than to her basement room.

888

Setsuna yawned as she slowly awoke, buried under two blankets and the most comfortable white duvet she had ever encountered. She was resting on a mountain of at least six fluffy white pillows, and was quite content with the fortress of comfort she was currently residing in.

It helped that she was sleeping completely naked.

Grinning to herself, one hand snuck out from under the blankets to feel for the bedside table where her phone was sitting, charging. She had heard it go off a few hours ago, but had been too lazy to answer it. She took her days off very seriously, after all. Rest days were to be taken just as seriously as any work day.

She found the phone, and deftly unplugged it with her one hand. Pulling it under the blankets, she idly wondered who dared to disturb her slumber.

Two texts and a missed phone call. Setsuna hummed softly, and checked the caller. Unknown number.

Not important.

Phone still in her left hand, eyes narrowed against the bright light in the blackness of her sanctuary, her right hand slowly trailed down her bare, taut stomach to her hips. Lazily tracing random patterns on her skin, she checked the texts.

_Hey. I happen to know that you don't work today, so we could hang out some time today and get lunch or something. Let me know._

That was from Aaron. Poor kid thought he was clever, Setsuna thought idly. He was in charge of making the work schedules, he damn well better know when her days off were. Deciding to fully ignore it, she deleted the text before moving on.

Co-workers never seemed to understand. She gave out her cell number for work-related purposes only. Not so everyone who thought they had a shot with her could annoy the hell out of her.

The next text message was much more inviting.

_I know last week you mentioned your work schedule in passing, and I'm pretty sure you have today off, but just let me know for sure if you do or not, and if you feel like hanging out or something. I'm free all day._

That one was from Asuna, a good friend who didn't even actually live in this town. She was about a half hour away, in another town close by. Setsuna had lived there a couple years ago and met the girl under pretty odd circumstances. They had been friends ever since.

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks since I've seen her. Might as well go hang out." Setsuna mumbled to herself. Setting her phone down, she closed her eyes and turned onto her stomach. After a few more minutes of delicious warm sleep...

_Setsuna giggled as she was pushed onto the bed, darkness hiding the grin on her face. _

_"Shh, you don't want to get caught, do you?"_

_Setsuna shrugged. "You know, the risk is part of the excitement, isn't it?"_

_"Maybe for you..." The girl teased._

_Setsuna said nothing, and allowed the girl to slide into her lap. Setsuna slipped her arms around the girl's waist, and held onto her tightly as the girl began gently kissing her neck._

_A soft moan, a hushed whisper, and soon Setsuna could feel her shirt being tugged off. Reaching up, she pulled her hair out of her ponytail so her shirt would come off easier._

_It hit the floor somewhere; neither cared where, and her bra soon followed as it was torn off in a hurry._

_Setsuna allowed herself to be pushed down onto her stomach, and she moaned softly when she felt warm hands upon her back, kneading and massaging her muscles._

_A few seconds later and the girl's lips joined her hands, slowly and softly kissing every inch of her body, from her neck and throat, to her lower back near the waistband of her jeans._

_Setsuna gasped, and tried not to moan too loudly as the girl bit her sharply on the hip._

_"What the..." Setsuna slowly turned half over, so she could look over her shoulder at the girl._

_The girl grinned, and grabbed her hips. She gently turned Setsuna over so she was laying on her back now, and moved back on top of her._

_"We're gonna have one hell of a night, I promise you that..." The girl breathed softly in her ear. Setsuna closed her eyes as her warm breath tickled her cheek, then then her throat. Warm lips gently pressed against her flushed skin, slowly, teasingly, making their way down. Her tongue left a moist trail of slightly bruised skin, sucked and occasionally bitten, heightening her arousal._

_She could feel the heat between her legs increase tenfold as the girl's lips traced across her lightly muscular stomach. She was extremely ticklish, and the girl seemed to ride the perfect sensual balance between tickling her with her tongue, and scraping her teeth gently across her skin._

_Suddenly, fingertips found themselves hooked in the waistband of her jeans._

_"We won't need these...best to get rid of them..."_

_Body aching with desire, Setsuna feverishly agreed, enjoying every sweet second as the girl slowly, deliberately, stripped her of the last of her clothing. Kisses fell softly upon her skin, followed closely by the light touch of the girl's fingertips._

_Tossing the blanket over them both, the girl smirked, kissed the inside of Setsuna's thighs, then slowly licked a wet trail up between her legs._

_Setsuna turned her head to the side and had to clench her teeth together as hard as she could to muffle her panting and moaning._

Setsuna moaned quietly as she woke up again, suddenly feeling way too warm under all the blankets. She tossed them back so they covered her legs and a small bit of her stomach, and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"That won't happen. Again. Ever." She told herself.

She could feel the wetness between her legs, and knew it was a result of her little dream. Squeezing her toned thighs together, she growled in frustration. Stupid dreams...

Deciding it was time to get up, she tossed the blankets back and got out of bed. Turning around, she shuffled through the blankets, searching under the pillows, until her hand closed around her phone. Picking it up, she unlocked it and was halfway through dialing when she noticed the small wet circle on her sheets. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and she made a mental note to do laundry tonight when she got home. Damn horniness...

She completed the number, and pressed 'call' on her phone, straightening up and walking slowly around her room. The curtains in her room were drawn shut, and her door locked, and she felt completely comfortable as she walked around completely naked.

"Oh, pick up already." Setsuna grumbled, moving over to stand in front of her mirror.

As if waiting for her request, there was a click, then a voice.

"Hello?"

Setsuna smiled. "Hey, Asuna. How is it going? Want to do something today?"

"Oh, hey Setsuna! I'm fine. Of course I want to do something! What did you have in mind?"

Setsuna grinned. "I actually have no idea. I just woke up. I still need to shower, get dressed, and come out there."

A soft chuckle on the other end of the line piqued Setsuna's curiousity as she got bored with her reflection and sauntered over to the bed.

"What's so funny?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a pretty good idea of you, just waking up. You're completely naked right now, aren't you? You still sleep clotheless?"

"None of your concern, I think." Setsuna replied, a small smile curving her lips.

"So you are, then." Came Asuna's approving voice. There was silence for a moment as Setsuna stretched, then a giggle.

"Wanna send me pictures?" Asuna asked brightly. Setsuna had to admire her enthusiasm.

"Not a chance." She replied.

"Well I don't like that..."

"You should like that, you have a boyfriend still, don't you?"

"Sadly, no." Asuna replied. "He just wasn't cutting it for me. Dunno why."

Setsuna shook her head. "Did you even give him a chance?"

"There was no chance to give. There was no spark, no attraction, no...no...there just wasn't anything there. I didn't feel anything, you know?"

Setsuna shrugged. "I don't know, actually, but I'll take your word for it." She joked.

"Psh. You loser. Hurry up and come down, I miss you! We always have so much fun when we get together!"

"I'm working on it." Setsuna replied. "I gotta go now, as much as I would love talking, phones don't work so well in the shower. See you in a few hours."

"Bye. See you soon. HEY, wait! Setsuna?"

Setsuna could hear Asuna shouting, and she raised the phone she had just lowered back up to her ear.

"Yes?"

There was silence for a second, then Asuna's quiet voice.

"I just...look...thanks for still being my friend, and making an effort to see me every once in a while. Especially with everything that happened, and stuff, I just...I like having a friend like you. You know?"

Setsuna allowed herself a small smile.

"You know I don't make friends very easily. I need to keep the few I have."

A soft giggle. "That's true. See you soon, eh? Drive carefully."

Setsuna tossed her phone onto the bed, then padded back over to the mirror. Staring at her reflection, she ran her fingers through her hair. She had always like it slightly longer than shoulder length. It was easy to work with, easy to keep clean, and wasn't a hassle.

She tugged on a few ends impatiently.

She kind of wanted to grow it out longer...

A/N: Mmm, what would a good fic be without naughty deliciousness in it? Not a very good fic, that's what! Tiny bit of filler and backstory before we move onto another chapter. Reviews are appreciated! =3


	7. Chapter 7

Shatter - Chapter 7

Konoka kissed her mother goodbye on the cheek, and placed her hand on the door handle.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Konoka said. Her mother smiled and nodded, and Konoka turned toward the street. Parked next to the curb, sat Asakura in her car.

"Remember that Setsuna is coming over tomorrow, don't be late for her again!" Her mother yelled, before closing the door.

Konoka grinned at Asakura, as she got out of the driver's seat.

"Need help with anything?" She asked.

Konoka shook her head. "No, I'll just throw this stuff in the back seat." She said, indicating her overnight bag.

"Fair enough." Asakura commented. She moved around to the passenger side as Konoka threw her bag into the back seat. Asakura opened the passenger door for her, and Konoka thanked her as she got into the car.

"So where are we off to?" Konoka asked, buckling herself in as Asakura hopped in beside her.

"To the mall!" Asakura exclaimed, starting her car.

"Isn't the mall here boring, though?" Konoka asked.

Asakura shoulder-checked, then put the car into gear and accelerated away from the curb.

"Yes it is. Which is why we're going to the Fort today." She said. Her left foot came off the clutch, and her knee jammed against the steering wheel as her hands groped for her seat belt. She found it and clicked it into place in time to regain control of the car, and upshift into the next gear.

The Fort was the nickname for the town about half an hour away, Konoka knew. Named so for it's historic buildings, rich culture, and overall militaristic feel. The monuments and memorial graveyard there certainly helped things.

Konoka smiled. She loved road trips. She rolled the window down as Asakura turned the music up. Hair whipping in the wind, Konoka gazed at the near-cloudless sky.

888

Setsuna downshifted, and pulled into a familiar driveway. Setting her park brake, she set the transmission into neutral and pulled out her phone. The first number at the top of her call history was the one she wanted, and she pressed 'call'.

It rang a few times before Asuna answered, and rather than a 'hello?', Setsuna was greeted with,

"Dammit, are you here already?"

Setsuna laughed. "Yeah, I'm outside, in the driveway."

"Well park that thing and get in here! I'm not even close to ready yet."

Setsuna smiled as she disconnected, then she shut off her car. Sticking the car in reverse, she got out and locked the car up.

"You're always running late, Asuna." She said to herself. Climbing the steps, she knocked on the door. She was rewarded with her phone ringing in her pocket.

"What?" She answered, knowing it was Asuna.

"Just walk in, it's unlocked. No one's home, I'm upstairs in my room."

Setsuna ended the call, and opened the front door. Entering, she looked around the home she had come to know as well as her own. Nothing had changed here.

Kicking off her shoes, she ran up the carpeted stairs on the left, heading toward Asuna's room.

Hanging another left at the top of the stairs, she knocked twice on the door before opening it and walking in.

Asuna stared at her in the mirror, her back to Setsuna as she stood covered only by a towel, currently putting her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Hello there." She greeted.

Setsuna looked her up and down. "Hi." She responded, moving toward the bed.

"Running a wee bit late, are we?" She asked, flopping down and leaning against the wall. After a moment of indecision, she grabbed one of Asuna's pillows and jammed it behind her head.

Asuna's bi-colored eyes followed her every move in the mirror as she readjusted the towel around her ample breasts. She shrugged.

"Whatever."

Setsuna smirked. "Oh well. Now I get to watch you try on clothes, so it's not all bad."

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Easy, girl. I thought it was my job to make the sexual comments, and your holy duty to shut me down, ever the ice queen?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Who says we can't switch it up a bit?" She asked.

Asuna fixed her with a stare, still looking at her in the mirror.

"Because you don't even like girls." Asuna pointed out. "It just doesn't work."

Setsuna pouted. "That's a stupid rule."

Asuna grinned. Her mirror sat on a large wooden dresser, which she now opened the top dresser to. Pulling out a pair of black panties, she slipped them on.

Setsuna watched as they slipped up her legs, disappearing under the towel.

"What's the plan for today?" Asuna asked. Setsuna shrugged, quite comfortable where she was.

"Dunno. We could do anything, really."

Asuna said nothing, and continued getting dressed. The towel fell next, revealing her breasts for a second before she slipped on a matching bra.

"What should I wear?" Asuna asked her, turning around and meeting her gaze.

Setsuna hummed. "I don't know. Find anything. Then we can go shopping for clothes!"

It was Asuna's turn to let her gaze wander over Setsuna's body.

"I actually really like what you're wearing." She said, approval in her voice.

Setsuna yawned, and decided to stand up before she fell asleep.

"This?" She asked. "It's not bad."

Setsuna was currently clothed in a pair of dark blue jeans that rode low on her hips with a boot-cut. She had picked out a form-fitting black V-neck T-shirt to go along with it. The V wasn't a deep one; she was aware that she didn't have much cleavage to show off. Around her neck was a thin silver necklace, and it intermittently caught the light, drawing Asuna's gaze to her neck-line.

Around Setsuna's right wrist was a simple strip of leather, used to tie up her hair when needed. Right now it hung straight down around her shoulders.

Asuna looked away as she moved toward her closet.

"Don't want to embarrass you in public, now I need to find something as good-looking." Asuna said.

Curious, Setsuna walked over to look at her clothes.

"I'm sure we can find something." She said.

Asuna pawed through a few hangers, and suddenly something caught Setsuna's eye.

"This!" Setsuna said, reaching out and pulling a hanger out. Removing the jeans, she unfolded them and looked at them.

"These will look pretty good on you." Setsuna said, holding them up. "Here, put them on."

She tossed them to Asuna, who caught them and held them up.

"You sure?" She asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Now I'll find you a shirt."

Setsuna looked through the clothes hanging in her closet, frowning as she found nothing she liked. She could hear Asuna behind her sliding into the jeans.

"Well, this might work." Setsuna said, pulling a shirt down from the closet. She took it off the hanger, and held it up in front of her.

"Yes, this will work very nicely."

Turning around, she stopped to take in Asuna so far. She slid into the tight, light blue jeans, and Setsuna thought she looked pretty good, standing there with one hand on her hip and a grin on her face.

"These jeans have tears in them in places they should not, you know."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "I know. That's why I wanted you to put them on."

Asuna turned around, and spread her legs slightly apart.

"See this one? It shows part of my underwear!" She said, tracing a long slash that went up the inside of her thigh.

Setsuna smiled. "Those cuts are in all the right places, I think."

"Now this." Setsuna held out the shirt. It was dark red, and sleeveless. Two thin straps were all that held it up, and it was very form-fitting. (A/N: I'm sure theres an actual name for something like this, but I don't know capris from cardigans. Not my area of expertise.)

Asuna pulled it on, and Setsuna had to admire the way the red accented her raw sexuality. Asuna was _very_ good-looking, and the intense stare from her piercing gaze would send shivers down anyone's back.

Setsuna ran her fingers through her hair, then quickly gathered it up and held it in a mock ponytail.

"Hair up, or down, you think?" She asked.

Asuna hummed softly as she walked over, motioned for Setsuna to let it fall.

"Part of me thinks up, because you look damn good with a ponytail, but when it's down I have something to tug on." She said, jerking lightly on the ends of her hair.

Setsuna bit her lip, and shook her head. "Down it is, then."

Asuna grinned cheekily at her, then motioned toward the door.

"I'm mostly ready to go now, you know." She said.

Setsuna moved toward the door. "Mostly?"

"Just need to brush my teeth. Feel free to wait up here, or downstairs, help yourself to whatever you like, doesn't matter."

Setsuna shrugged. "I can wait til we get to the mall to eat." She said.

Asuna disappeared into the attached bathroom, and Setsuna took a moment to actually look around the room more closely.

Nothing really had changed, she thought. It always felt like years went by between visits, when in reality the longest they've gone without seeing each other was a month, maybe two.

Setsuna smiled, and wandered over to the bed. She let herself fall back down onto it, and closed her eyes.

Asuna had a ridiculously comfortable bed. It reminded Setsuna of her own. She sighed, and turned her head to the side. The faint sound of running water could be heard.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Setsuna immediately picked up the scent of Asuna. It was warm and delicious, if it could be such a thing, she thought. And very familiar. She loved it.

Suddenly the bed rocked, and Setsuna could feel someone touching her legs as they hung off the edge of the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Setsuna heard Asuna's low voice ask. Setsuna straightened her head and opened her eyes. She was met with Asuna's piercing gaze as the red-headed girl leaned over her, hands on either side of her head. Her legs gently slid between Setsuna's own. Setsuna could smell the peppermint toothpaste she had just used.

Setsuna didn't answer. Asuna didn't need one. She glanced down at Setsuna's lips, and Setsuna caught the look. Raising her arms, she put them on Asuna's shoulders, gently pushing the girl off.

"That's enough of that." Setsuna said softly. Asuna pouted, put let herself be pushed away.

"You know, one of these days, I won't be so nice." Asuna warned. "I'm just going to come up behind you, and push you up against the wall, pinning your arms above your head as I-"

"Aaaand, that's enough of that as well." Setsuna interrupted.

"Meanie." Asuna pouted.

Setsuna smirked, and moved toward the door.

"It's a bright sunny day out. Let's not waste it inside, eh?"

888

"So tell me, Asakura, what a young lady like yourself is doing with such a nice car?" Konoka asked. She usually enjoyed road trips in silence, preferring the way her mind faded into nothing as she didn't have to think or concentrate on anything for once, but Asakura was a talkative girl, and Konoka didn't want to give her the impression that she found Asakura boring.

Asakura looked over at her, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sleek mirrored shades.

"Please," She said, her head turning back toward the road. "I'm a daddy's girl through and through. There isn't anything I WON'T get if I don't ask nicely enough for it."

"What is this?" She asked. "I'm not good with cars so I can't tell by looking at them."

"A BMW M3." She said proudly.

Konoka blinked. "Is that like a Toyota Corolla, or something?"

"...What?" Asakura's voice was incredulous.

"I told you I don't know cars!" Konoka squeaked, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"I don't know much either, but come on man, it's frickin' BMW!"

Konoka turned her gaze out the window, as Asakura laughed.

"Do you have your lisence?" She asked Konoka curiously.

Konoka shook her head slowly. "My mother and I agreed a year or so ago that it probably wouldn't be a very good idea to put someone like me behind the wheel." She said. She brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Asakura glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Not a good idea...?" She asked.

"I tend to drift off sometimes, and completely lose my focus and attention, unless something has a good hold of it." Konoka explained. "And even then, sometimes I'll concentrate so hard on concentrating on something, that I'll completely block everything else out."

Asakura blinked. Her brow narrowed slightly as she thought about it for a moment.

Here was a girl who was going to be dependant on someone else, probably for the rest of her life, telling her that she had a legitimate disability that made it impossible for her to own a method of transportation and freedom, and she seemed completely okay with it. She spoke it so matter-of-factly that she might as well have been reciting it from a textbook.

Asakura wasn't sure how to get her head around it. Konoka had been dealt a terrible hand in life, yet she had a great attitude about everything. She could be so bitter right now, but she was more accepting of her problems than Asakura was, and they weren't even related to her.

It seemed she had much to learn from this girl.

"How come you move that thing lots?" Konoka asked.

Asakura looked over and saw Konoka pointing at the gear-shift She grinned suddenly, and reached over. Picking up Konoka's hand, she placed it on the shifter, then placed her hand gently over Konoka's.

"I'll show you." Asakura said, slowly intertwining her fingers with Konoka's.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, as well as thoughts and comments! Let me know what you think =)


	8. Chapter 8

Shatter -Chapter 8

Setsuna downshifted toward the red light, digging into her pocket for her phone.

"You still got that terrible ancient phone?" Setsuna asked, casting a glance at Asuna.

Asuna tried to look offended, but knew it was true. "I do." She said. "Why?"

Setsuna smirked, and handed her smart phone to Asuna. Brand new Samsung Galaxy Gio S. It wasn't the greatest, but it was a hell of a lot better than the Nokia she used to have.

"Play with that, and once you figure it out, go on the internet and check what the weather is supposed to be like tonight."

Asuna raised an eyebrow as she tried to unlock the phone.

"I'm not sure what to do. It tells me to draw a pattern by connecting the dots. What do I do?"

Setsuna looked over, then laughed. "Oh, that. Just draw a large, upper-case 'N', and that will unlock it."

"'N'?" Asuna questioned, as she did so. The phone unlocked.

Setsuna shrugged. "I love Nissan. And I couldn't think of anything else." She kept her eyes on the road.

Suddenly Asuna chuckled. "You have a few unread texts, you know. Should I go through them and read them all?" She asked, a mischevious tone to her voice.

Setsuna shrugged as she upshifted. "Go ahead, if you like."

Asuna wasn't expecting that response, and her face fell. "Well nevermind then. It's no fun if you don't object to it."

Setsuna laughed. "Wow, that can be taken in so many naughty ways."

Asuna giggled. "Oh, I know."

Setsuna hummed softly, then glanced down at her phone in Asuna's hand.

"What does the weather say?" She asked, looking back at the road.

Asuna blinked. "Oh, right. Weather. Totally forgot. What do you need the weather for, anyway?"

Setsuna was silent a moment, before answering.

"It says it's supposed to rain tonight, and I want to know for sure, so I know what to expect on my drive home."

Asuna stuck the tip of her tongue out, moaning in quiet frustration as she tried to navigate the overly-sensitive touch screen that she wasn't at all used to.

"Why don't you just drive home before it's supposed to rain?" Asuna asked, waiting for the internet to load.

Setsuna reached onto the dash and picked up the sleek black sunglasses.

"Because I don't want to leave that early." She said softly.

Asuna looked up at her, wondering at the tone in her voice, and their eyes met for a second before Setsuna slid her shades on and turned back to the road.

Looking back down to the phone, Asuna allowed herself a small grin. She wasn't sure what Setsuna had in mind, but she sure was excited to find out.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Asuna let out a triumphant "Aha!"

"Got it working! Says it's supposed to start raining lightly around supper time, then get heavier on toward eleven o'clock, before stopping at one or two in the morning." Asuna read.

Setsuna said nothing; she gently took the phone from Asuna's hand, and slid it into her pocket.

"Want to catch a movie or something?" She asked. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Asuna smiled. "A movie is fine." She said.

"Cool. I want to eat first though. You hungry?" Setsuna asked, pulling into the parking lot.

Asuna hummed lightly.

"I could eat." She allowed. "But not too much. Something small."

Setsuna glanced at her. "Sound's good."

888

Setsuna sighed quietly to herself as she settled into the less-than-comfortable movie theatre chair. She had no idea what they were going to see. She had told Asuna to get tickets for whatever she felt like watching.

It didn't matter. Asuna herself was what mattered, not what they were doing.

Asuna...Setsuna wasn't sure how to describe it. A great friend. A refuge from the stress of work, conflicts with other people, and the every day grind.

Just being near her, without talking, allowed Setsuna to decompress and relax. Asuna had many opinions, but very little judgements. She was easy to talk to, and was understanding of anything Setsuna wanted to talk about. Which, she knew, was often very little, or nothing at all. And Asuna was okay with that. Which made Setsuna like her all the more.

Asuna nudged her gently, and held out a large cup of pop.

"Want some?" She whispered.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

Asuna shrugged, and turned back to the big screen.

Setsuna knew deep down that Asuna's playful advances had, at their heart, tangible, real emotions tied to them. She would have to be more dense than lead to not realize that.

She had no idea what to do about them.

She wasn't sure she could honestly, wholly reciprocate, because she wasn't sure she felt that way about her, or any girl for that matter. Yet she was terrified of turning her down lest she lose the best friend she had ever had.

Her brow furrowed, and a frown began to curve the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, Setsuna. I dunno what the hell is stressing you out so much, but just relax, okay?"

Setsuna blinked, and slowly looked to her left, at Asuna.

Asuna grinned at her, and reached over. She slipped her hand into Setsuna's, and held on tightly.

Setsuna sighed and decided to let her have this one. No point in needlessly hurting her feelings. Sliding her fingers between Asuna's she licked her lips as the lights dimmed. Time to find out what movie Asuna had picked out for her.

Setsuna had to admit that she didn't fully understand the movie. Although it wasn't her fault. She would have to pay attention to understand it. And five minutes into the movie, Asuna decided to make that really, really hard. Their hands separated, only for Setsuna to feel Asuna's hand on her knee, resting there. Okay. No problem.

Back to the movie. Okay, so there was the main character, and he was planning to kill an assortment of bad guys for a reason Setsuna had missed. Generic plot advancement device number one present and accounted for. Excellent.

Setsuna once again lost interest in the movie as Asuna's hand started creeping up her leg, fingertips tickling her skin through her tight jeans.

"Asuna, wha-"

"Shh!" Asuna shushed her, and Setsuna fell silent. Asuna's fingertips began sliding around on the inside of her thigh, and despite her best attempts not to, Setsuna felt herself responding to Asuna's touch. Biting her lip, Setsuna suddenly became aware of Asuna watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Setsuna whispered.

Asuna grinned mischeviously, and shrugged her shoulders wordlessly as someone from in front of them muttered something about someone shutting up.

Setsuna turned her gaze back to the movie and tried to concentrate, but all was lost. She couldn't recover. Even her mind had turned against her, as it slowly lowered it's guard against Asuna's advances. She was still very far from condoning anything, but her mind still liked to tease her with arousing thoughts.

Suddenly Asuna's hand was gently threading it's way through her long hair, fingertips gently brushing against her cheek before falling back into her lap, precariously close to her crotch.

Inwardly, she groaned. A horny Asuna was not something she wanted to deal with right now.

It was another twenty minutes into the movie when Setsuna suddenly saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Asuna completely left her seat, and moved over toward Setsuna.

"What're y-" Setsuna was cut off as Asuna deftly sat down on her lap, and leaned in toward her. Wrapping both arms around Setsuna's neck, Asuna kissed her.

Setsuna didn't know what to do. She knew how to kiss, but she couldn't decide whether to respond, or to push Asuna away.

Asuna made that decision for her, running her fingers through her hair before tugging gently on a fist full of hair. Setsuna moaned, and parted her lips as her head tilted back, giving Asuna better access.

Forcing her tongue into Setsuna's mouth, Asuna giggled as Setsuna had no choice but to respond.

And what a response it was, Asuna thought. Setsuna reached up and slipped her hands underneath her shirt, fingernails clawing at her skin as she pressed Asuna closer.

Asuna wasn't expecting the ferocity with which Setsuna kissed her back, biting her lip so that they both tasted Asuna's blood. Setsuna's tongue gently caressed Asuna's, making the bite feel more like a nip as Asuna moaned louder than she meant to. Luckily, the action in the movie drowned out their passionate kiss.

"You wanna ditch this movie for better things?" Asuna whispered heatedly in her ear.

Setsuna licked some blood from her lips, and nodded as Asuna began kissing her neck.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She agreed.

Asuna jumped up and pulled Setsuna with her. As they exited the theatre, Setsuna cast one last glance at the screen.

"Nope," She said softly. "Still don't know what is going on."

This time, she wasn't talking about the questionable screenplay.

Setsuna forced herself to drive calmly home, although it was difficult with Asuna running her hands all over her body.

"Hurry up Setsuna." Asuna whined, leaning over and stroking her thigh. "Everyone does eighty on this road, ignore the sixty speed limit signs."

Setsuna shook her head. "I'd rather not get a ticket, thanks."

Asuna unbuckled her seat belt, and moved closer. She planted her lips on Setsuna's neck, and began kissing and sucking every inch of flesh she could reach.

Setsuna shied away from her ministrations, although grudgingly and unwillingly.

"Stop, wait 'til we get home." Setsuna said, taking one hand off the wheel to push her away. Asuna immediately grabbed her hand, and lowered it to her chest.

Setsuna sighed and pulled her hand away from Asuna's chest in order to shift. Rolling around the right hand corner, she pulled up into the driveway and shut the car off.

"Will your parents be home?" Setsuna asked. Asuna nodded. "Yeah. Guess we'll have to be sneaky, eh?" She grinned naughtily.

Setsuna said nothing, hesitant reservations coming back to her now that the heat of the moment in the theatre had somewhat faded.

Asuna grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward the front door.

"It isn't like you haven't stayed the night before, so they won't think anything of it." Asuna commented, opening the door.

The house was dark, except for the flickering of a television from the den, where Asuna's parents were no doubt lounging.

"Honey, that you?" Her mother called. Asuna let go of Setsuna's hand, and skipped over to the den.

"Yeah. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just checking on you. Where were you?"

"At a movie with Setsuna."

"Oh, wonderful! Is she still here?"

Setsuna kicked off her shoes, and walked over toward Asuna.

"Right here." She said quietly. "How are you guys?"

Her mom smiled. "Doing fine, yourself?"

Setsuna cast a glance at Asuna, then smiled slightly in return.

"Doing okay." She said. "And yourself, sir?" She asked, turning her gaze upon Asuna's father.

He raised a beer bottle in acknowledgement, and kept his gaze glued to the television.

"Well, your father is watching his program, so I'll talk to you kids some other time. Setsuna, are you staying the night?"

Before Setsuna had a chance to decline, Asuna interjected.

"Yeah she is."

Setsuna glanced sideways at her, unsure of how to feel about that. It wasn't raining yet, and she kind of wanted to leave soon...

"Okay. See you tomorrow morning."

Asuna grabbed Setsuna's hand, and dragged her away, heading for the stairs.

Once they reached Asuna's room, she closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked quietly, turning away from the door to look at her friend.

Setsuna blinked. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..." Asuna said. She walked past Setsuna to sit on her bed.

"Hey Setsuna..." She began, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever...think about the last time we fooled around?"

Setsuna was quiet for a moment as she slowly made her way over to the bed. She sat down to Asuna's left, and stared at the floor.

"Only every other week." She replied softly.

"Really?" Asuna sounded a bit hopeful now. Hopeful about what, Setsuna wasn't quite sure.

"I dreamed about it this morning." Setsuna admitted, her face heating up.

The red-head chuckled. "It's my favourite thing to think about." She replied. She got up and crawled onto the bed, moving toward the wall. Sitting down, she leaned against the wall as she motioned for Setsuna to come over.

Against her better judgement, Setsuna brushed her hair out of her eyes as she sat herself down between Asuna's legs. She leaned back against her chest, as Asuna wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You know," Asuna whispered in her ear. "If you were anyone but you, I would tell you that I could make you happy. That I would be good to you. Good FOR you. But I can't make those promises to you." She said. "I don't think I could ever make you happy."

Setsuna's eyes widened as she heard Asuna's voice catch.

"What makes you think that?" She asked quietly.

Asuna tightened her grip on Setsuna, as if afraid to let her go.

"I know how you feel about what happened last time." She whispered. "You're ashamed of it, and you feel that it was a mistake, a miscalculation on your part, and that I'm to blame."

"That's not true." Setsuna said.

"Isn't it though?"

Setsuna was silent. She could feel Asuna's heartbeat against her back.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." Setsuna began carefully. "I just feel that I can't afford to make any rash decisions right now when I'm still not completely sure how I feel about anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...what if it turns out that neither of us are actually into each other? What if we just one day realize that we were better off friends? What if someone else comes along?"

Asuna's voice took on a steely tone. "Is there someone else?"

"There was for you, up until recently." Setsuna countered defensively.

"We didn't do anything."

"I don't know that."

"You think I would lie to you?" Asuna asked sharply.

Setsuna took a deep breath, then sighed slowly. "We're getting carried away here." She said softly.

"You never answered my question." Asuna replied.

"Huh? Oh. No. I don't think you would lie to me."

"Not that question. The first one."

"Is there someone else?"

"Well? Is there?" Asuna asked.

"What if there was? Would it stop you?"

Asuna shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. And stop dancing around the question!"

Setsuna sighed. She was backed into a corner.

"I don't know if there is someone else." She said.

"You don't know?" Asuna echoed.

"Well...one of the girls I work with..."

"A co-worker?"

"No, a girl I work _with_..." Setsuna replied.

"Oh." Was all Asuna said.

"Yeah. I don't know. I just can't get her off my mind, recently. We definitely absolutely have not done anything, I swear. I would lose my job. But, the way she's always on my mind..."

"Does she seem interested in you?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "She seems as straight as an arrow. As well as oblivious and innocent as anyone I've ever met."

"Do you include yourself in that category?" Asuna asked.

"What category? Straight?"

Setsuna could feel Asuna nod against her cheek.

Setsuna thought about it for a moment.

"Some days I pretend I'm normal. And I mostly am. I don't ever feel the urge to look at other girls, or guys. I can almost convince myself that I'm just like everyone else."

"Well, until I fucked that up for you." Asuna said darkly.

Setsuna shook her head. "I would love to place the blame on you, and use you as a scapegoat for everything that I think is wrong with me, but I can't. It isn't your fault. You aren't the reason my gaze lingers a little too long on a pretty girl in the mall. That's all me."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna looked up at the ceiling. "Do you?" She asked.

Asuna shook her head. "I'm happy with the way I am." She said defiantly. Setsuna smiled.

"And I am too."

"I find that hard to believe, the way you were talking about liking girls as something that was 'wrong.'"

"I used to think of it that way." Setsuna said. "I thought it was wrong for me. Not for other people, just for me. Until I realized it was neither right nor wrong. It is what it is, I suppose."

"Do I even have a chance with you anymore?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I don't know if us fooling around is bad, or good, or what, but above all, I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Yes, shutting you down hurts, but not as much as letting you think you have a chance at a relationship with me, only to find out that I've decided I don't like girls, or that I want someone else instead. I don't want to do that to you."

"You may not want me, but your body does." Asuna said.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes. It does. And I do too. I just don't want to hurt you."

Asuna hummed as she gently kissed Setsuna's neck.

"How about you let _me_ worry about me getting hurt for now, and just focus on tonight." She said.

Setsuna slowly tilted her head to the side and allowed Asuna to continue.

"You know, this goes directly against everything I was just saying." She whispered.

Asuna bit her throat, smirking as Setsuna winced.

"Tonight, who cares what you said, what you thought, or what you think you thought. I care about how you feel. If you feel this is wrong, then we will stop. Otherwise, I'm going to keep going, and make you feel something you won't ever forget."

A/N: Whee! Things are getting quite interesting now! Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Shatter: Chapter 9

Setsuna awoke slowly, yawning as she opened her eyes. The room was dark, except for a few beams of light peeking around the curtains that covered the windows. There was a light weight on her left shoulder, and turning her head to the side, she saw Asuna's sleeping face resting there.

Setsuna stretched, wondering whether she should wake the girl up or let her sleep. She was kind of hungry, and although she wanted to let her sleep and just sneak out, she had a feeling Asuna wouldn't like that.

Setsuna yawned again, a big one this time, and the movement jostled Asuna as she tried to not make any noise.

Asuna's arm daped around her waist came alive first, fingers curling into a fist, then relaxing as her hand moved to rub Setsuna's bare stomach.

Setsuna giggled as Asuna's fingers ghosted across her stomach, and it was such an uncharacteristic sound that Asuna raised her head to look at her, blinking sleepily. Her hand left Setsuna's stomach to run through her long, tousled hair.

"Good morning, beautiful." Asuna whispered, smiling down at her. Setsuna looked up at her, and barely, just _barely,_ resisted the urge to pull her on top of her and kiss her like crazy.

"Good morning." She replied. Asuna's other arm was under Setsuna's neck, and Asuna took it upon herself to lean in closer.

"Every morning waking up next to you would be a good morning." Asuna whispered in her ear.

Setsuna wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, it didn't seem like Asuna expected a reply, as she began kissing Setsuna's throat. Closing her eyes, Setsuna tilted her head to the side as Asuna's kisses began heading south. Her wet hot tongue skid across her skin, leaving a cool moist trail in it's wake. Setsuna felt her hips twitch when Asuna stopped to throw aside the blankets. She shivered as the relatively cold air crept across her skin, but it was quickly remedied as she felt Asuna's warm breath on her thighs.

Suddenly, Asuna stopped her teasing kisses, and raised her head.

"Hey Setsuna..."

"Mmmyeah?"

A feisty smirk. "Meet me in the shower."

Without a second's hesitation, Asuna was up and walking toward the attached bathroom, clad in naught but a red pair of panties. The way her hips swung side to side, Setsuna was surprised she wasn't panting after her.

A wry smile. Although, she thought, getting out of bed, she was pretty damn close.

When she entered the bathroom, Asuna was leaning over the edge of the tub, testing the temperature of the water with her hand. Setsuna bit her lip, and ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Her adamant belief that she didn't like girls was slowly crumbling away. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Sighing, she came up behind Asuna and slipped her hands around her waist. Asuna straightened up in surprise, and turned around. Still in Setsuna's embrace, she touched her nose to Setsuna's as she stared into her eyes.

"I see you're making progress." She said, the happiness clear in her voice. "Usually I'm always touching you."

Setsuna shrugged, not saying anything.

"Are yo-" Asuna was cut off as Setsuna kissed her, forcing her tongue inside her mouth. Asuna responded happily, arms slipping around her waist.

When the kiss ended, Asuna looked so much more happy than Setsuna thought she should. It was just a kiss. They had done it before. Why was she so excited about it?

Setsuna gently pulled away, face heating up as she felt Asuna's gaze on her. She reached in the shower, and felt the water. It seemed okay, so she stepped in. She had slept completely naked, as she always did. After Asuna removed her panties, she stepped in beside Setsuna.

"Here, let's change spots." Asuna said, standing under the shower head. "I like it better over there."

Shrugging her indifference, Setsuna slid past her until she was standing under the shower head. She picked up a bottle of soap, and cracked the lid.

"Hey, Setsuna, can you do me a favour?" Asuna asked, picking up a Soap-on-a-Rope and fiddling with it.

"Yeah, sure. What?"

"Can you tear this thing off for me? I don't like it."

Setsuna set the bottle down, and took the item from her. She raised the string to her mouth, and tore into it with her teeth, near the base of the soap. It wasn't that thick, and with a grunt, she pulled on it until it snapped. Doing the same thing with the other end, she handed back the soap, and the severed rope that now, as one length, measured almost three feet.

"Perfect, thanks Setsuna."

Setsuna watched as she set the soap down, then stretched out the rope as far as she could. A grin was forming on her face, and Setsuna wondered what she planned on doing with it.

"I need one more favour from you, Setsuna."

"And that is?" She asked warily.

"To completely trust me and do as I say."

"Why?"

"Because I'm adorable?" She asked, pouting and leaning forward, placing her hands on her knees.

Setsuna tilted her head to the side. "Maybe. What if that reason isn't good enough?"

Asuna shrugged. "Well, the hard way it is, then..."

Setsuna didn't have time to consider the implications of her words, before Asuna lunged forward, grabbing her left wrist. Yanking her forward and almost pulling her off balance on the slippery tub surface, Setsuna yelped and tried to steady herself. Asuna slammed her wrist up against the wall, then reached out and grabbed her other flailing wrist. She quickly put the rope in her teeth, then brought both of Setsuna's wrists together in front of her, making sure to pull hard to keep Setsuna off balance. When her wrists were pinned together, Asuna held them with one hand while she grabbed the rope with the other and looped it around her wrists.

"Asuna, what the hell are yo-" Setsuna was cut off as Asuna squeezed her wrists, making her hands go limp.

Asuna tightened the rope around her wrists until Setsuna winced, and she grinned.

"You're a tough girl, Setsuna. I'm sure you can handle it when it gets a bit rough."

With her wrists bound together, Asuna pulled on the end of the rope until Setsuna's arms were in the air. Tying the end of the rope around the protruding shower head, it held Setsuna's arms up in the air. Setsuna was now all hers.

Setsuna struggled against the rope, but it was cutting into her skin far too tightly to give her any room to move.

"Relax and enjoy, Setsuna." Asuna said, looking at her raven-haired friend. "I promise you'll like it."

Asuna dropped to her knees, and kissed Setsuna's flat, toned stomach. Hands on Setsuna's hips, she gently reached around and squeezed her backside as she slipped her tongue between Setsuna's legs.

A gasp, followed by a breathy moan, and Setsuna tried to open her legs as much as possible while still supporting herself.

Asuna grinned, a slipped her fingertips up the inside of Setsuna's thigh.

"Having you helpless at my fingertips is such a good feeling." Asuna said, slowly teasing her with her fingertips.

Setsuna closed her eyes as she felt Asuna's touch. Her fingertips were sliding down over her breasts, gently caressing her nipples before she clawed her way down her stomach. The soft fingertips turned sharp nails made Setsuna bite back a yelp, and when she looked down she could see four red lines on her skin, and a smirking Asuna staring cheekily up at her from between her legs, water droplets coursing down her face, around her nose and down her cheek, before sliding down her throat and between her breasts.

Asuna slowly opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out. Leaning forward, she pressed it against her thigh, before ever so slowly licking her way up.

Setsuna loved to receive, and Asuna loved to give, but Setsuna had never been this helpless before, and it was driving her crazy. She wanted so badly to be able to run her fingers through Asuna's hair, to caress her body and kiss her all over.

"Asuna..."

Asuna perked up, hearing Setsuna moan her name.

"Say it again." She commanded, slowly rubbing Setsuna between her legs. Her body trembled in response, and Asuna heard her name being said again.

"Louder. Moan it, Setsuna."

Setsuna bit her lip, and shook her head. "No."

Asuna paused, and stood up. Reaching down, she continued massaging her between her legs.

"What did you say?" Asuna asked. Setsuna stared into her eyes, and smiled. "No."

Asuna found her entrance, and slowly pressed her way in with her ring and middle fingers. It was tight, but she continued to force her way inside as Setsuna bucked her hips, and moaned. Her body trembled against Asuna's and Asuna smiled.

"Say it now."

Setsuna pushed her hips forward, wanting more of Asuna, and she moaned louder this time.

"Oh, God, Asunaa..."

Asuna grinned as she kissed her throat. "Good girl." She whispered.

A/N: Okay, next chapter, I promise will have more development, and more importantly, focus on Asakura and Konoka. Like you really care at this point :3 Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Shatter Chapter 10

Konoka slowly awoke as the sound of engines revving reached her ears. Opening her eyes, she yawned as she sat up.

"Mmmn, what time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Beside her, Asakura sat cross-legged on the floor, controller in her hand.

"Time to wake up." She replied.

Konoka rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She said. She too crossed her legs, and looked at the game Asakura was playing.

"Well no wonder you always beat me, you play this game constantly." She huffed.

Asakura grinned at her, and downshifted to slide her car around a corner.

"It's about seven-thirty in the morning." She said conversationally. Konoka yawned again, then looked at her. She was dressed in a pair of white short shorts, and her midriff was bare, dressed only in a cut off sleeveless shirt.

"What do you want to do today?" Konoka asked.

Asakura shrugged. "I don't know, but I need to return you to your house by one, I think, for Setsuna's visit."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Konoka said, smiling.

Asakura cast a glance at her. "So what's up with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno...are you two close? Or is she more the distant worker-type?"

Konoka shrugged. "At first, she was really quiet. The first few visits, we barely talked at all. She wasn't sure how to approach me, and I wasn't really curious about her."

Konoka giggled. "At first I thought she was terrible! I was sure she wouldn't make much money. But I guess she was just giving me my space and letting me get used to her, because after a while, she went out of her way to ask questions that weren't on her sheet."

"Her sheet?"

"Well the people she works for want to make sure that I am benefitting from her services, so they ask a bunch of questions to keep track of my progress. She used to just stiffly ask me these questions, then wait patiently until her visit time was up, then leave. Now, she's way more relaxed, and if she doesn't have anyone else to see after me, she'll stay way past her time and just hang out and talk, or whatever. I really like it."

Asakura hummed as she spun out of control, sliding into the wall. She winced as she scraped up the side of her car.

"Damn it, I can't disrespect the 240 like that!"

Konoka looked to the video game, mildly interested. "Why not?"

"This is like my dream car." She laughed. "It's a 1992 Nissan 240SX, engine swapped to the VR38DETT, and makes like eight hundred horsepower." She said. "White paintjob, mild asthetic enhancement, some black five spoke rims, its all tasty."

"It looks pretty." Konoka added, not sure of what to say. Asakura giggled, and accelerated away.

"It certainly is the dream car. Unfortunately, I think it's destined to stay that way."

"Could you not afford something like this?"

"Most likely never, in my lifetime." She admitted. "Do you have any expensive dreams like that?"

Konoka thought about it for a minute, silent. After a moment, she shook her head. "Nope, can't say I do." She said.

"_Really?" _Asakura asked, surprised. Once again her interest was aroused.

"Really. That idea seems to shock you. May I ask why?"

Asakura struggled with her words for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I just...I myself have a purpose in life, a drive that motivates everything I do. Without it, I would be as bored as the day is long, you know? We don't live very long lives, and I want to make the most of mine. I understand that not everyone is destined to be great, hell, I probably won't amount to much and I sure won't change the world, but I try, you know?"

Konoka shrugged. "I kind of understand what you're saying."

Asakura set down her controller, and turned toward Konoka.

"You interest me." She said, staring into her eyes. "Everything about you captivates me. I want to know why. I want to get inside your head, and understand why you do what you do, and say what you say."

Konoka looked up at her innocently, and Asakura grinned. She reached out and grabbed Konoka's wrists, pushing her onto her back on her makeshift bed of sheets and blankets. She straddled her waist, and stared down at the brown haired beauty.

"I want to know every single thing about you, what you think of when you first wake up, and the last thought on your mind when you go to bed." She whispered, leaning close.

Konoka held no fear in her eyes, yet at the same time, there was nothing else. No lust, no arousal, no disgust, no apprehension...nothing.

Asakura wanted to know why.

"Konoka, does this not bother you?" She asked.

Konoka smiled up at her. "Not really, why?"

Asakura released her wrists, and straightened up, sitting on Konoka's hips and fixing her with a look of confusion.

"Most people have a personal bubble, a space that makes them uncomfortable if someone gets too close." She said.

"Yeah, I have that. But you're my friend. I'm not adverse to physical contact, you can be as close as you want. I trust you." She said simply, laying underneath Asakura.

Asakura hummed softly. Konoka really was a confusing girl.

"So what _is_ the first thing you think about when you get up?" Asakura pressed.

Konoka reached up and held her palms up, and Asakura reponded with the same gesture, wondering what she wanted.

Konoka merely slipped her fingers through hers and held hands as she hummed softly.

"Food, usually." She finally answered.

Asakura grinned. "Actually, me too."

Konoka tilted her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes at Asakura.

"You're a really pretty girl." She stated matter-of-factly.

Asakura was caught off guard, and suddenly felt self-conscious in her sleeping clothes.

"T-thanks. What makes you say that?" She asked.

Konoka shrugged. "I dunno. Because you are. It was on my mind. I felt like telling you."

Asakura's mind swirled, and she hummed softly.

"Setsuna seems to be a pretty girl as well." She said. She was only saying this to see what kind of reaction Konoka would have. It might tell her if there were more to her original statement than she was letting on or not, too.

"Setsuna is gorgeous." Konoka said, throwing her hands up in the air, still firmly clasping Asakura's. "I'm so jealous."

Asakura wasn't sure what to make of the situation. There were so many mixed signals, and she couldn't decipher Konoka as well as she thought she could. On the surface, it was annoying her that this simplistic girl was so hard to read, but secretly, her sharp mind loved the challenge.

"You're an interesting girl, Konoka." Asakura said slowly. "Real interesting."

Konoka blinked at her, then smiled. "I only wish the other kids at school shared your opinion." She said. "They think I'm boring."

Asakura waved them off with a gesture. "Because they are too stupid to take the time to get to know you." She said. "Not that it matters, they are all unimportant."

Konoka giggled, and stared up at Asakura.

"I like being with you." She said. "I enjoy your company."

Asakura raised an eyebrow. "I like being with you too." She said. Then she had a thought.

"Hey, have you ever liked someone?" She asked. Even as she said it, she knew she should have worded it more carefully.

"I like you and Setsuna." She replied.

"No, what I mean is, have you ever like...really _liked_ someone, had feelings for them?"

Konoka was silent for a moment as she stared into Asakura's eyes. Asakura used this time to study her face, her flawless skin, and her cute little nose.

"No." She finally responded. "No one has ever been around me long enough for anything like that to happen. And I don't think anyone would put up with me, even if I did." She said.

"Why is that?" Asakura asked, looking puzzled. "You're like...completely normal."

"On a good day, yeah. Not on the bad days."

"What are you like on the bad days?" Asakura was curious, despite the feeling that it was rude to ask. Konoka however, didn't seem to mind.

"I don't really know, I don't remember them. I just remember what they tell me after it happens."

Asakura wanted so badly to ask for an example, but knew that that was just getting nosy. If Konoka wanted her to know, she would tell her.

"Besides," Konoka continued. "I don't really need anyone else. The desire just isn't there."

Asakura frowned. "No one should be left alone." She said. "Everyone needs someone."

"How do you figure?" Konoka asked.

"Because, the idea of you by yourself, without anyone there to love you, is heartbreaking." She said.

Konoka smiled. "I love me. My mother loves me. My cat loves me!"

"Don't you ever want more than that, though?" Asakura asked. "I know I do."

"I barely have a want for anything other than enough food to eat, and enough medication to keep me sane." Konoka said. "Beyond that, everything else doesn't even cross my mind."

Asakura thought about it for a moment. Konoka's mindset only interested her more and more as she revealed herself.

Deciding she would pursue this girl until she understood every facet of her complicated mind, she slowly got up. Offering her hand down to Konoka, she helped the girl stand.

"Let's get ready to leave. I want to get food before I take you home."

A/N: I like Konoka and Asakura almost as much as Setsuna and Asuna. Ah well, reviews are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Shatter - Chapter 11

Setsuna tugged self-consciously at her wet hair; she wanted to let it down but it was still damp from her shower. She had come straight here from Asuna's, the girl refused to let her leave until the absolute last minute. She had even made Setsuna dress in some of her clothes, as an excuse for her to come back over tonight. In the meantime, Asuna had said, she would make sure her other clothes got washed and dried.

Asuna was still on her mind, even as she knocked on Konoka's door. Instead of being all over her like the girl usually was, she was quiet and withdrawn. When it came time to say goodbye, Asuna gave her a gentle hug, and pulled away. Setsuna thought she had heard Asuna mumble something, but when questioned about it, she passed it off as nothing.

The door opened and Setsuna was greeted by Konoka's mother.

"Hey Setsuna, come on in. How are you?"

She smiled as she stepped in. "Tired, yourself?"

"I'm good. Tired, eh? Late night last night?"

Setsuna nodded, fighting the urge to yawn. "Yeah, really late night."

"Working late or something?" Konoka's mother asked, curious.

Setsuna shook her head. "Took a break from work to play." She decided to leave it at that.

"All good things, I hope. Nothing deviant?"

Setsuna offered her a wry smile. "Oh, it was good alright. Is Konoka downstairs?" She asked quickly, before she had too much time to think about her sly answer.

"Sure is. Got anything planned for today?"

Setsuna shrugged, opening the basement door. "No idea yet."

Setsuna walked down the stairs, and knocked on Konoka's door.

"Come in." Konoka's voice sounded through the door.

Setsuna let herself in, and flopped onto the couch.

"Soo tiiiiired." She said. Konoka paused the movie she was watching, and glanced over at her.

"Why is that?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Went to go see an old friend, and we ended up staying up all night." She said.

Konoka hummed. "Oh, nice. How was it?"

Asuna still on her mind, Setsuna smiled at her private thoughts, before responding.

"Pretty good." She said simply.

"That's good. Hey Setsuna, there's something I want to talk to you about." Konoka said, plucking at an elastic that was around her left wrist.

"Yeah, anything." She replied.

"I was hanging out with Asakura yesterday, and like always, she asked me like a thousand questions. There were some interesting topics of conversation, but a lot of it confused me."

"LIke what?" Setsuna asked. _Please don't let it be about sex._

Konoka took a second to run her fingers through her hair. For the first time that Setsuna had ever seen, Konoka gathered her long beautiful brown hair into a ponytail, and secured it with her elastic. A few strands weren't quite long enough, and hung down to frame her pretty face. Her brown eyes were serious as she turned her gaze on Setsuna.

"I'm not quite sure where to start, and this may sound like I'm rambling, but do you mind if we just talk for a while?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Go for it."

"Thanks. Um, I don't know, Asakura was talking a lot about goals in life, or having a purpose, or something. Next time I see her I want her to clarify a few things, but I thought I would talk to you in the meantime."

Setsuna nodded, showing she was paying attention.

"Is it important to have a meaning in life?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna frowned. She hadn't put any thought into something like this, she had to admit.

"I don't think it's _important_ to have a meaning in life," She began, "But that isn't to say that it is or isn't good to have one."

Konoka's nose wrinkled ever so cutely as she showed her confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Setsuna tilted her head to the side as she thought.

"Well, if you have a calling or something, something you really want to do with your life, great, but if you don't then I don't think that's a bad thing."

"Asakura seems to place a lot of value in goals and dreams." Konoka said, scratching her neck. "I'm not quite sure what to make of it, half the time. I get lost in her words. Sometimes she gets excited and talks too fast."

Setsuna chuckled softly. "Different people value different things. Hers are no more important than yours."

Konoka looked at her. "Mine?"

Setsuna nodded. "The things she values and believes in aren't any better or worse than the things you value and believe in."

Konoka looked away for a moment, finger tapping her chin.

"I...never gave much thought to what I value or believe in." She said. "I don't know."

Setsuna smiled and patted her leg affectionately. "And that's okay." She said.

"What are yours, Setsuna?" Konoka asked, looking up at her.

Setsuna wasn't quite sure how to answer the question. She liked to think that she was somewhat intelligent, but the terms 'beliefs' and 'values' were nearly interchangeable and held much ambiguity to her.

"Well," She began, "I value all the mundane things like honesty, integrity, reliability, and whatnot, and I believe that if I really want to be happy, then I need to build an environment to be happy in, and that starts with the people around me."

Konoka smiled at her answer. "Is that why you're helping people like me?"

Setsuna nodded.

"I think Asakura would like that answer."

_'That would be interesting, especially since I made all of that up, on the spot.' _Setsuna thought. She had to admit, Konoka's questions were interesting, and Setsuna had never considered them before. She wasn't sure what kind of answers she would come up with if she took the time to think about it.

"What is Asakura like?" Setsuna asked. "You know, regarding all this stuff."

Konoka shrugged. "I don't know. She might have mentioned it in passing, but I can't remember. I'm kinda dumb too, so I can't really read people and understand anything that isn't blatantly shoved in my face."

Setsuna slapped her knee gently. "Don't call yourself stupid." She said.

Konoka shrugged. "Did you have any activities planned for today?" She asked curiously, changing the subject.

Setsuna shook her head. "Nothing for today, no, it's just going to be a relaxing day. Next week though, I wanna know, are you interested in coming to my house for a barbeque?"

Konoka nodded. "Sure, I love barbeques!"

Setsuna grinned. "Great. I hope it makes up for the lazy day today, I know we were supposed to do something, but I feel absolutely drained."

Konoka shrugged. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Good. Wanna finish your movie?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure. I'm not too far into it, wanna restart it so you can watch from the beginning?"

Setsuna nodded.

Konoka picked up her PS3 controller, and pushed the button for the main menu.

"I think you'll like this one." Konoka said.

Setsuna nodded, trying to fight the heavy feeling in her eyelids. She hoped she could stay awake.

Konoka set the controller down, then flicked off the lights. Settling into the couch, she pulled her knees to her chest as the movie began playing.

Beside her, Setsuna leaned back and got comfortable on the couch. She knew she was going to fall asleep watching this movie, might as well make sure she didn't wake up with a sore neck...

The movie hadn't been playing for ten minutes, when Konoka felt a gentle weight touch her shoulder. Looking over, she smiled as she saw a dozing Setsuna leaning on her shoulder.

She decided to let her rest.

Turning in her seat so she was sideways on the couch, she threw her legs up on the couch and straddled Setsuna's lower body. Now that she had moved, Setsuna was jostled awake, and looked around at the loss of her headrest. Seeing Konoka laying completely down had Setsuna looking at her in surprise, before she could say anything, Konoka patted her stomach.

"I know you're tired. Relax. You don't need to see the movie."

Setsuna nodded, and leaned forward. She rested her head on Konoka's stomach, and closed her eyes. Immediately, sleep fell upon her.

888

It was much later that night, and Setsuna let her car idle for a few minutes as she stretched away the last of the sleepiness. She had apologized profusely, but Konoka had waved it off. Setsuna promised to make it up to her though, and Konoka reluctantly agreed.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Pulling it out of her pocket, she unlocked it and accessed her text messages.

_From Asuna_? She wondered. She opened it up.

_'Hey Setsuna, what are you up to tonight? I'm in town and I'm bored. Wanna hang?'_

Setsuna tilted her head to the side, before slowly replying. _'Yeah sure, where are you?'_

She put her phone on the seat between her legs where she would feel the vibration, then put her car into gear. Pulling out onto the street, she idly wondered what Asuna was doing in town. As far as Setsuna knew, Asuna had her license but didn't own a car. Maybe a friend had given her a ride in?

_'Wanna meet me at the gas station on 50th street? I'm nearly there.'_

Setsuna keyed back a reply, then took off. She wasn't too far from there; this wasn't a large town, after all. It was a newer community, with a lot of money here, and Setsuna was satisfied with the high level of safety the streets provided.

Turning a corner, she accelerated down the road. The nap had mostly revitalized her, and she knew she was going to be up all night. She should have made herself stay awake, she knew. so that she would get a good night's sleep tonight, but that wasn't going to happen now.

Not like it would anyway, considering she was going to see Asuna.

The thought brought a wry smile to her face, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Turning right onto 50th street, the gas station came into view. Slowing, Setsuna pulled into the parking lot to see Asuna leaning against the driver's side of a white car. It was a hatchback, and rode low to the ground. Asuna's waist was level with the rolled down window, and as Setsuna pulled up beside the car, she saw that it was an unknown female that was driving.

Ripping the e-brake up with a decisive jerk, she rolled down her window to greet Asuna.

"Hey Setsuna!" Asuna greeted her. Turning around, she bent down to talk to the driver.

"Hey, thanks for the ride. I owe you one."

The girl smiled at her, and as she turned away for a second, Setsuna got a glimpse of her long, jet-black hair. It was clearly dyed, and was almost midnight blue in color. It was in a high ponytail, and Setsuna was kind of envious of its incredible length.

The girl turned back, and handed something to Asuna.

"Don't forget this." She said, her narrow, seductive eyes looking up at Asuna.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Kaede!"

"Do you need a ride home afterward, Asuna?" The girl asked, leaning one elbow on the door as her other hand came up to rest her wrist on the top of the steering wheel.

Asuna glanced at Setsuna, not wanting to inconvenience either of them, unsure of what to say.

"I can take her home." Setsuna said, eager to get Asuna and leave. She wasn't sure why.

The girl nodded, her long black hair falling over her white t-shirt. "Okay. I must leave now. It was good to see you again Asuna, we should hang out again soon."

Asuna grinned. "Of course! You have my number, just text me." With that, she leaned in the window, gave the girl a one armed hug, then straightened up.

"See ya!" She said, waving.

Kaede's only response was a rev of the engine, before her sleek low car pulled away.

Asuna happily skipped around Setsuna's car, and opened up the passenger door.

Setsuna quickly grabbed her phone and a few papers from the passenger seat, slipping her phone between her legs and tossing the papers in the back as Asuna sat down.

"Who was that?" The question was out of Setsuna's mouth before she could stop it, and her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she fought with the unknown emotions that were stirring.

"Oh, that? That was Kaede. She's as tall as the day is long, and her breasts are MASSIVE!" Asuna said, buckling herself in.

Setsuna hummed softly as she slipped her car into reverse and began backing up.

"I see." She replied.

"Yeah. I was bored once you left, so I sent a bunch of texts out seeing who wanted to hang out, and she was the only one to respond. So we hung out all day. Turns out, she was going to drop me off at the end of the day before coming over here for some business, but once I found out where she was going, I asked if I could tag along to come see you!"

"Oh yeah." Setsuna responded, not bothering to pretend like she was interested in hearing more about her. Asuna didn't seem to notice her deadpan tone.

"She's actually pretty cool. I went to school with her a couple years ago. I haven't seen much of her since, so it was good to see her. She's an engineer, eh?" Asuna continued, looking out the window.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! Civil engineering, she's studying. She's already working, too. Her car is pretty nice too."

"You don't say."

"Yea-Hey...are you okay?" Asuna turned to look at her, finally noticing the lack of interest Setsuna was showing in the current topic of conversation.

Setsuna refused to meet her gaze; she kept her eyes on the road and slammed the shift knob into third.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Setsuna said. She dropped the clutch much rougher than usual, and the jerk earned a small 'whoa' from Asuna.

"You don't seem like you're very fine."

"No, please, continue telling me all about your smart, gorgeous, rich, successful friend. I'm all ears." Setsuna said sarcastically.

Asuna's eyes widened, and she leaned closer to Setsuna.

"Is that what's upsetting you?" She asked softly.

Setsuna sighed, and rubbed her eyes for a moment, before returning her gaze to the road.

"No, I'm just tired." She lied. In truth, she felt a little jealous. And it was conflicting with the side of her brain that told her she had no reason to be jealous because she wasn't into Asuna like that. Her confusion was aggravating her, especially since she had been confused by her emotions a lot recently.

"Liar. It's written all over your face that what I said about Kaede bothers you."

Asuna's tone was defiant, daring Setsuna to contradict her.

Setsuna instead chose to say nothing at all.

Asuna sighed, and placed her hand on Setsuna's lap.

"You know, for someone who isn't into girls, it's kinda cute that you're so obviously jealous." Asuna teased.

Setsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "I am not."

"Sure you aren't, 'Suna."

"Don't call me that." The irritation was clear in her voice.

Asuna smirked. "And what are you going to do about it, 'Suna?"

"Kick your ass right out of my car."

"Ooh, feisty. Although I'm not sure you would want to do that."

"And why is that?" Setsuna asked, slowing down for a yellow light.

"Because then I'll just call Kaede to come pick me up, and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"God, why did I agree to see you tonight?"

Asuna reached out and touched Setsuna's cheek, turning her face so their eyes could meet.

"Just admit it already. You were in a good mood until you saw her with me."

Setsuna jerked her chin out of Asuna's grasp, and stared at the traffic light.

"You know, your silence tells me more than your words ever could." Asuna said softly. She looked out the passenger window, and toyed with her hair.

"Whatever."

Asuna thought about antagonizing her further, but decided against it.

"'Suna?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold my hand?"

There was silence for a moment, and Asuna could almost hear Setsuna thinking of some snarky response. Just when Asuna decided Setsuna was too mad at her to respond, Setsuna reached out and took a hold of her hand, threading her fingers through Asuna's.

Asuna squeezed her hand happily, and looked out the window.

888

"But it IS important to have a goal, preferably nearly unobtainable." Asakura insisted.

Konoka adjusted the headset more comfortably, and set the conditions for the next race.

"Why does it have to be unobtainable?" Konoka asked. She switched back and forth between the yellow paintjob, and the black one. She couldn't decide.

"It just does. Say you build your whole life around one goal, and its an easy one. Suddenly, you accomplish your goal without much effort, and way way too early in your life. What are you left with? An empty life and a false sense of accomplishment. Most people should struggle for their goals, so when they do achieve them, it is that much more amazing."

"Well, I kind of get where you're coming from." Konoka said slowly. "Hey, black, or yellow? I can't decide."

"Black. My car is yellow. Anyway, I can't really explain it, but I feel like everyone should reach for the stars, you know? Who cares if what you're aiming for is unrealistic. How are we supposed to advance as a culture, as a race, if we set the bar too low? We won't. We must have a vision, and we must fail repeatedly, so that when we finally succeed, it will be a meaningful success."

Konoka tilted her head, and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. She didn't like this track. Too many sharp turns. She clicked through them, looking for a more oval one.

"You may not know it yet, Konoka, but you yourself are destined for greatness. I can tell. You're going to be important."

"Important to who?" Konoka asked, slightly amused by Asakura's heated ramblings.

"Important to who is unimportant. What IS important is that you will BE important. Hey, are you choosing an oval track? Woman, pick that track one more time and I will come to your house and beat you. Find something challenging!"

Konoka giggled, and continued scrolling for a different race track.

"Asakura, I have about as much chance being 'someone important' as you do breathing fire."

Konoka could imagine Asakura waving her arms about like she often did when she got excited, and the thought made her grin.

"Konoka, you're taking it too literally. You're thinking, 'history book, discover a new species', important. I don't think that is accurate. You're gonna be important, take my word for it."

"You're delusional." Konoka said, shaking her head. "I'll tell you what I'm going to be. I'm going to be a mentally handicapped woman for the rest of my life, dependant on medication to keep my sanity. I will struggle with ordinary, simple tasks, until I get old. Then, my mental faculties will degrade, what is left of them, until I don't know if I'm dead or alive. And by that time, it won't really matter."

There was silence in her ear for a moment, then an unsettled, disbelieving shaky laugh.

"Wow." Asakura said softly. "That...that's bleak."

"That's reality. I've accepted it. Can't you?"

"No. I refuse to. I believe you can be better than that. Can't you?" Asakura challenged.

"Why? So I can be disappointed when nothing happens?"

"I won't let you be disappointed."

"What makes you so confident? Why are you so full of bravado, big words and bigger dreams? I don't understand." Konoka said.

"I know you don't. And that's the first thing I'm going to help you understand. I want to see the fire in your eyes, I want to hear you say, "This is what I want, and I'm going to do what it takes to get it!""

"Why does it concern you so much? Why is that so important, that I have something...to wish for? To desire?"

"Because," Asakura said quietly. "It unsettles me to see you so accepting, so...unmotivated to better your situation."

"And desiring something will fix what is broken with me?"

"I don't know. I just...don't know. Forget I said anything." Asakura said softly.

Konoka was silent for a moment, her mind slowly churning as she sifted through the confusing plethora of information.

"Asakura, do you judge a person's worth by how motivated they are to succeed? How driven they are for success and material possession?"

"I...wouldn't say that...no..."

Konoka sighed, and threw her controller on the floor. She got up, and turned off her system, disconnecting her from chat.

Pulling out her phone, she started texting the only person she could think of to talk to right now.

888

"Just so you know, I find jealousy absolutely adorable." Asuna teased, her head on Setsuna's stomach. They were lying on Setsuna's bed and for once, they were not mauling one another.

"No you don't. No one does. Jealousy is petty, immature, and often ugly in nature. What you and so many others find attactive, or, 'adorable', is the idea behind jealousy, that one could be so infatuated with another that they simply must have them all to themselves, and not share with anyone else. Nearly everyone finds this idea pleasurable, as we all want to be wanted by someone else. In practice, jealousy is a hindrance to any relationship, as it is more often than not, utterly annoying when your significant other attacks you every time you talk to another person that isn't them."

Asuna stifled a laugh as she traced random patterns on Setsuna's stomach.

"That was the most intense thing I've ever heard you say. I'm a little turned on, now." She joked.

Setsuna rolled her eyes. She was about to respond, but was stopped by her vibrating phone. Pulling it out of her pocket, she was surprised to see a text from Konoka. Even mor surprising was what the text contained. Sitting up in bed, throwing Asuna off her lap, Setsuna's brow furrowed in confusion as she re-read the text.

_'Setsuna, am I worthless?'_

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Should have been up sooner. Let me know what you think. I think this is one of my favourite chapters so far, for a multitude of reasons. I look forward to your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

Shatter- Chapter 12

Setsuna immediately texted back a reply, wondering what had prompted Konoka to think that.

"What's wrong?" Asuna sat up, supporting herself with one arm as her long, unbound hair fell over her shoulders. She placed her other hand on Setsuna's lap and looked up at her, eyes wide.

Setsuna glanced at her, then showed her the text she got from Konoka.

"I just got this from one of the girls I work with." She said quietly.

Asuna's eyes narrowed as she read the few words, then they widened in surprise.

"Wow, I wonder what's wrong?" She said softly.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna call her, she isn't texting back."

She quickly keyed in the number, then brought the phone up to her ear as she pressed the call button.

It rang long enough that Setsuna figured she wouldn't pick up, and as she was about to end the call, she heard a click, then a shuffling sound. She brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Hello?" Konoka asked, sniffling.

"Konoka, it's Setsuna. What's wrong?"

"I-I dunno, just...I think Asakura thinks I'm worthless." She began crying, and Setsuna could easily hear the sobs that she was failing to hide.

"Is that what she said to you?" Setsuna asked. Asuna tilted her head to the side and gave Setsuna a questioning look. Setsuna put the phone on speaker, and set it in her lap.

"Not exactly, but it seemed like it." Konoka said, her voice shaky.

"Son of a bitch..." Setsuna mumbled. Then she raised her voice so Konoka could hear.

"Can you tell me exactly what she said?"

"I can't remember it word for word right now...but...i-if you call me tomorrow once I've calmed down I might be able to."

"Konoka, wai-"

"I need to go Setsuna. I'll call you tomorrow or something, bye."

There was a click, and Asuna stared at the phone for a moment.

"Wow." She said, looking up at Setsuna. "That was weird."

"You noticed that too?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, she was fine, then she started crying, then she was just mildly upset, then when she hung up it sounded like she was about to start bawling again."

Setsuna rubbed her face, sighing. "I don't know what to do." She said, leaning back.

Asuna slowly moved to lay beside her, propping her head up with one arm as she stared down at Setsuna's face.

"You need to go see her tomorrow." Asuna said.

Setsuna sighed. "I know. What time should I go, do you think? First thing, or no? Give her time, or try to help immediately?"

Asuna shrugged. "Probably not too early tomorrow, but I wouldn't wait much longer than that."

"Yeah, I'll head over at eleven, and see if she's calmed down any."

"Did you wanna take me home tonight, or, tomorrow morning, or...tomorrow night?"

"Which one do you want? Up to you." Setsuna said.

"Take a wild guess, 'Suna." She said sarcastically.

Setsuna sat up, reaching for her wallet on the bedside table. "I'll grab the keys." She said.

"Nooo, I meant tomorrow night!" Asuna exclaimed, reaching up and grabbing Setsuna's arm.

Setsuna rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled back down. Asuna happily pressed her body against Setsuna's, and sighed quietly in contentment.

There was silence for a moment, then Setsuna spoke up.

"Would you ever date that Kaede chick, if you were given the chance?" She asked quietly.

Asuna nuzzled her nose against Setsuna's throat, then shook her head.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..."

"Okay."

Another moment of silence, then...

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"Why wouldn't I date her?" Asuna asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, why?"

Asuna shrugged. "She's just not my type."

"I don't believe that." Setsuna said flatly.

"Why not?" Asuna sounded offended.

"The way you were talking about her earlier made it seem..."

"Made it seem?" Asuna prompted.

"Nevermind..." Setsuna said. She was starting to regret saying anything at all.

Asuna smirked, pressing her lips against Setsuna's throat.

"Come on now, Setsuna, if I wanted her, do you really think I would be here with you?"

Setsuna shrugged gently. "I don't know..."

"That's because you're duuuuuumb!" Asuna teased, in a sing-song voice.

"Don't make me get the keys. I'll take your ass home RIGHT now."

Asuna bit her lip, and raised her eyebrow suggestively at Setsuna, but she ignored it.

Pouting, Asuna removed any last bit of space between them as she scooted closer, throwing her leg over Setsuna's waist. Pulling a blanket over top of them both, she closed her eyes and laid her head on Setsuna's chest.

"Get some sleep, 'Suna. Tomorrow we need to go fix your broken friend."

"I have a feeling sleep won't come easy tonight." Setsuna said softly.

"Mmmn, why is that?" She asked.

Setsuna squirmed a bit. "Too many clothes on." She admitted quietly. Asuna laughed, and her fingers teased Setsuna's waist.

"Oh, I could very easily remedy that, you know."

"Be good tonight." Setsuna said softly.

Asuna wrapped her arms around Setsuna, and squeezed tight. "Anything for you." She whispered.

888

Setsuna slipped her shades on, hiding her eyes as the bright sun hung suspended in the warm air. She gathered up her hair into a messy ponytail, securing it with the strap around her wrist. The silver chain around her neck glinted in the bright mid-morning light, and she smoothed out her dark red v-neck shirt over her tight blue jeans. They ended in a boot cut, resting on top of a pair of purple Supra's.

Unlocking the passenger side door, she opened it for Asuna. Thanking her, Asuna slid in, letting her eyes travel down Setsuna's tightly clad body as she did so. Setsuna caught her obvious stare, and rolled her eyes, although the gesture was unseen. Shutting the door, she walked around to the driver's side.

Slipping in, she popped the emergency brake as she pushed in the clutch. Her car began rolling backward down the driveway, and she slipped the key into the ignition, cranking the engine as she rolled down her window.

The engine caught as she reached the bottom of the driveway, and she slipped her car into reverse, knowing the momentum alone from rolling down the driveway wouldn't be enough to get her over the crown in the road.

Asuna watched Setsuna out of the corner of her eye, fascinated by how effortlessly she managed to do everything. She had only driven a few times, and was terrified of it.

Suddenly, she laughed, and Setsuna turned her head slightly to look in her direction.

"Hmm? Something funny, Asuna?"

"The way you use your feet. You look like a duck!"

Confused, Setsuna looked down at her feet for a moment. Her right foot was turned slightly to the right, heel on the floor mat as she pressed gently on the accelerator. Her left foot was pointed toward the clutch, heel also resting on the floor mat.

"The way your heels are touching, while your feet point in different directions. Looks funny as hell."

"Shut up, it's the way I drive." Setsuna said defensively, upshifting.

"No, it's cute!" Asuna said, giggling.

Setsuna mumbled something, and Asuna smiled at her. "You know what I like best about it?" She asked.

"What?"

"The way it keeps your legs spread apart." She said, putting her hand on Setsuna's thigh.

"Perv."

"Oh, I'm much more than that, Setsuna, you know that."

"Give it up, be good."

Asuna pouted. "Am I not good enough for you anymore? Is there someone else, Setsuna?"

"I will not answer those questions. They are ridiculous."

"But I want you to answer them! I want to know!"

"Asuna?"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Shut up."

Asuna sighed, and turned to look out the window. "Meanie." She mumbled.

Setsuna ignored her, and continued driving. There were a few minutes of silence, before the red-head spoke up.

"Setsuna, what do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday isn't for another month. And I don't want anything."

"Well you must want or need something."

"Nope."

"Okay then! I know what to get you!"

Silence. Asuna tapped her foot.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Setsuna replied.

"Don't you want to know what I'm getting you?"

"Not particularly."

"Good. I'm getting you me!"

Setsuna glanced over at her.

"The hell does that mean?" She asked.

Asuna grinned. "I'm getting you me for your birthday."

"Wow, spent a lot of money on me there, cheap-ass." Setsuna said, sarcastically.

"You say that now, but just wait til your birthday!"

"Are you gonna be wrapped up? Cuz I just might not unwrap the present that's wiggling around."

"No, I won't be wrapped up." She said. "Trust me, it's gonna be great."

"Great for who?" Setsuna mumbled.

Asuna hummed happily, pretending not to hear her.

Setsuna was surprised that Asuna managed to stay silent for the rest of the drive, and when she pulled up to Konoka's house, Asuna was still quiet.

"Ready?" Setsuna asked, shutting off the engine. Asuna unclasped her seat belt. Looking at Setsuna, she grinned.

"A better question is, are you?"

A/N: Please review! Small chapter this time, not much to say about it. Hope you're enjoying so far! Much thanks to the people who have been following this, and other of my stories, always giving a polite review, you're the best! =3


	13. Chapter 13

Shatter - Chapter 13

Setsuna opened the front door, knowing it would be unlocked. Konoka's mother was at work at this time of day, and Konoka was no doubt home.

"Hey, is it really alright for us to just...enter like this?" Asuna asked doubtfully, hesitantly stepping into the house. "I understand you, you've been here before, but me? I'm a complete stranger."

Setsuna waved off her objections, kicking off her shoes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Okaay..."

Setsuna grabbed Asuna's hand, impatient with her loitering, and pulled her toward the basement stairs.

"Whoa, Setsuna, calm down. Getting worked up won't do either of you any good."

Setsuna took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, but otherwise gave no indication that she had heard.

They slowly navigated the dimly lit basement stairs, Setsuna calling out Konoka's name when she reached the bottom.

"Setsuna?" They heard Konoka's voice from her room. "Come on in."

Setsuna paused in her doorway, and Konoka turned to face her.

"How are you?" She asked.

Setsuna nodded. "I am good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Oh! Who is your friend, there?"

Setsuna could feel Asuna move to stand behind her, and Setsuna moved into the room, sitting on the couch beside Konoka.

"Konoka, this is Asuna. Asuna, Konoka."

Asuna waved her hand in silent greeting as she quietly appraised the girl. She was beautiful, in a demure kind of way, definitely a shy looking girl who didn't offer much in the way of outright sex appeal.

Asuna grinned a feral grin as she held out her hand. Konoka smiled back as she shook it, and when Asuna released her hand, she nodded in satisfaction. This girl held nothing over Setsuna. Setsuna would most certainly be hers.

"Asuna, was it? You're very pretty. I'm envious of your long hair." Konoka said.

Asuna was taken aback by her straightforward friendly remark, and wasn't sure what to say.

"U-um, thanks."

Konoka beamed at her, before turning to Setsuna.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you last night Setsuna, it was silly of me."

Setsuna turned to her, having been watching Asuna out of the corner of her eye.

"Speaking of," She said, "What happened, anyway?"

Konoka picked up a silver foil package from her lap, and tore it open. A second later, the scent of chocolate reached Setsuna's nose, and her stomach growled in response. Giggling, Konoka held out a chocolate pastry to her. "Want a bite, Setsuna?" She asked.

Setsuna shook her head, holding up a hand. "Er, thanks, but no thanks, Konoka. Chocolate this early would certainly make me feel...yucky."

Konoka shrugged, and happily bit into the pastry. After a moment of chewing, she politely swallowed and wiped her mouth before speaking.

"No, Asakura and I had a little issue regarding my current lifestyle." She said. "She didn't say as much, but I got the feeling that she didn't approve of my carefree attitude toward life."

"How do you mean?" Setsuna asked, tilting her head to the side. As Konoka opened her mouth to answer, Setsuna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Well...she basically implied that people without hopes and dreams and goals are worthless." She said, the smile falling from her face a bit.

Setsuna nodded, and snuck a look at the text she had recieved as Konoka continued talking.

_'After this, I'm taking you out to get breakfast.'_

Setsuna glanced at Asuna, eyebrows raised, and Asuna grinned at her from where she was leaning up against the door frame. Setsuna then scooted over closer to Konoka, and patted the couch on her left, indicating that Asuna should come sit beside her.

The girl obeyed, squeezing herself in between the armrest and Setsuna. She happily pressed herself up against Setsuna, as the raven-haired girl turned once again to pay attention to Konoka.

"I just don't have the mental capacity to focus on a goal like that." Konoka said. "I can't always go, go, go, like she can. I'm happy where I'm at in life, especially after what I went through, and I wish she could be happy for me."

"Maybe you should have a sit down with her hand explain all of this to her." Setsuna said. "She seems like an intelligent girl. You just need to let her know what it's like for you, that's all. I'm sure she will understand."

Konoka shrugged. "Yeah, I was going to, but I got so mad I just stopped talking to her last night." She said.

"Are you still mad at her?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka shook her head. "No. She's an incredibly nice person, even though she doesn't understand some things."

"Maybe once we leave, you can try talking to her again. She's probably realized she did something to make you mad, and feels bad about it and no doubt wants to talk to you about it."

"You think that will work?"

Setsuna smiled, and in an uncharacteristic bout of affection, reached forward and gently ruffled Konoka's hair. It earned a giggle from the girl that widened her smile a bit more, and she couldn't see the way Asuna's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, if only for a second.

"I know it will."

"Setsuna?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to come over here, you know. It's not your job to babysit me all the time."

"I-I know that, but...you're-"

Konoka shushed her with a finger to her lips. "The reason doesn't matter. What matters is that you did. That means more to me than anything, you know? No one else would have cared."

Setsuna froze when she felt Konoka's warm finger on her lips. The brown haired girl was giggling, looking at her with those wide, beautiful brown eyes...

Suddenly, Konoka's arms were around her, hugging her tight. Setsuna allowed the girl to hug her tightly, and smiled as she put her arms around Konoka's waist.

Suddenly, Konoka giggled in her ear, a sweet sound, before she pulled away. Winking at Setsuna, she picked up one of her video game controllers.

"Looks like I've got something I need to tell Asakura." She said.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? And what might that be?"

"A secret!" Konoka exclaimed, before turning serious. "And one day, Setsuna, I hope you are friends with me long enough for me to tell you some secrets. Because I have a lot, and I'm dying to share them with someone."

For the first time in a while, Setsuna could feel a light warmth spreading across her cheeks and the back of her neck. She looked away, and focused on Konoka's video game.

There was silence for a few moments, then Setsuna spoke up.

"Konoka, I'm really glad you're okay, and that this thing with Asakura didn't create any permanent or more serious problems."

"Yes, it was rather minor, considering the fuss I put up about it, eh? I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Setsuna shrugged. "It's okay. If you ever need help, or someone to talk to, please call me, okay?"

Konoka grinned at her. "Of course!"

Setsuna could feel Asuna's fists tighten as they clenched in her shirt, and suddenly she cleared her throat.

"Setsuna, maybe we should leave now...? We're both hungry, and I'm sure Konoka has lots of making up to do...with Asakura."

Setsuna picked up immediately on what Asuna was thinking, and was about to protest, when Konoka stood happily.

"Yes, I don't mean to keep you two here if you're hungry. Thanks again, Setsuna. Come by again any time, it's always great to see you. Nice to meet you, Asuna!"

Asuna waved, and exited, Setsuna in tow. Konoka followed them to the door, and bid them farewell once again.

Once they were in the car, Setsuna glanced at Asuna as she started the engine. Looking at Setsuna, Asuna raised her arms in the air, defensively.

"What?" She asked.

Setsuna shook her head.

"Whaat?"

"Nothing." Setsuna said.

"Like hell it's nothing."

Setsuna was silent, as she slowly pulled away from the curb.

"Where are you taking me, Asuna?" She asked lightly, attempting to change the conversation.

Suddenly, Asuna grinned, and gently touched Setsuna's knee. "Anywhere you want. My treat."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Setsuna looked at Asuna.

"Anywhere?" She asked.

Asuna nodded. "Anywhere." She confirmed. Suddenly, she was thrown forward, seatbelt locking against her shoulder as Setsuna braked hard, cutting the wheel to the left. They cut across the oncoming lane, before a brief slamming and grinding of metal reached their ears as Setsuna's car bottomed out on the sharp incline to the Steakhouse parking lot.

"Probably took that a bit fast." Setsuna said to herself, steering toward a parking stall.

"Ya think?" Asuna asked sarcastically. She looked out the window, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really? It's midday and you want steak?"

"Problem?" Setsuna asked, shutting off her car.

Asuna shook her head. "No, I certainly did say anywhere." She chuckled. Setsuna grinned at her, before tossing her sunglasses onto the dash. She unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out.

"Come on, feed me good and I just might be tempted to let you have your way with me tonight." Setsuna said teasingly.

Asuna was out of the car and at her side in an instant, clinging onto her arm.

"Anything for a chance to ravage that slender, sexy body of yours, m'dear."

888

Asakura sighed as she stared listlessly as her monitor. Konoka hadn't been on all morning, and she usually was the first to start talking to her. Asakura had been ignoring text and voice messages all morning from her other friends in an unusual bout of silence.

She felt bad that Konoka had taken her words the wrong way. She hadn't meant to upset the brown haired beauty, she had just been running her mouth like she always did...

Maybe taking screenshots of her built 240 would make her feel better. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about it, and she leaned forward to grab the game case that was resting on top of her console.

As she cracked it open to retrieve the disc inside, her console beeped at her to let her know she had a message.

Probably one of her...

Her eyes widened when she saw the sender of the message, and she grabbed at her controller to open it.

_Hey Asakura, sorry about last night. Want to come over and hang out? I have lots of things to tell you._

Asakura happily typed back a reply, then shut off her console. She had told Konoka she would be over in an hour or so, but as she jumped up from her spot on the floor, she was determined to be there in half that time.

A/N: Well...work certainly is keeping me busy. Although that's no excuse! Also, is there another Kono/Setsu fic in the works, focusing on a large, fantastical world full of missions and sidequests? Perhaps so. When this fic is finished, that is. Many thanks to the loyal reviewers who don't mind correcting my mistakes, I am my own worst proof-reader. =/

Next chapter is going to be great. I'm certainly looking forward to it!


	14. Chapter 14

Shatter - Chapter 14

Setsuna was lazing peacefully on the couch, Asuna laying in front of her as they stared at the television. Asuna's back was pressed against Setsuna's chest, and a light blanket covered them from the waist down.

There wasn't anything really interesting on television; Asuna could tell because Setsuna's fingertips had started sliding around on her stomach, tracing random patterns and earning a few small giggles from the vibrant red-head.

Picking up the remote, Asuna flicked through a few channels. There really wasn't anything on; it was the middle of the day after all. She stopped it on CSI and yawned as she dropped the remote on the carpeted floor.

From such a small height of only ten or twelve inches off the ground, Asuna was dismayed when the back popped off the remote, batteries flinging out and rolling across the floor.

"What the hell." She said.

Setsuna raised her head from where it was resting on the arm of the couch, and looked at the remote. Laughing, she laid her head back down.

"Must've landed wrong." She said.

"Must've." Asuna agreed. "And I think one of the batteries went under the couch, too."

A chuckle from Setsuna. "Better get it before you forget where it went." She said. "Otherwise the mystical void of under the couch will swallow it up and you will never see it again."

Asuna made a half-hearted effort to get up, but contrary to her words seconds earlier, Setsuna tightened her grip around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Well I can't really get it from here." Asuna complained.

"You're warm and I'm comfortable." Setsuna said, nuzzling into her back. Asuna laughed and laid back down. She threaded her fingers through Setsuna's as she held her tightly, and closed her eyes. Within the last twenty minutes or so the sun had moved just enough so as to shine directly through the window behind them. While it cast an awful glare on the television, neither of them minded as they began to feel drowsy in the heat of the sun.

The rest of the house was silent except for the droning television, but even that was trivial as Asuna felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"You should shut off that television." Setsuna mumbled, clearly already half-asleep. Asuna debated it for a moment, before sighing and hauling herself off the couch. She quickly shut off the television, then returned to Setsuna. This time though, she laid down facing Setsuna and pressed her body as close to her as she could. Partly so she wouldn't fall off the narrow couch, but mostly because she wanted to be as close to Setsuna as possible.

For the first time ever, as Asuna settled in, she felt her stomach twist nervously. She had been this close to Setsuna before, but now, as she stared at the sleeping girl, her beautiful, flawless skin, she began to feel that she was really, truly, falling in love.

Brushing a strand of the girl's dark hair out of her face, she caressed Setsuna's cheek with her fingertips. Slowly, traced a path down to her lips, ever soft and inviting. Then, her hand went behind Setsuna's neck and gently held her as Asuna kissed her softly on the mouth.

Smiling, Asuna closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep next to the beautiful girl.

888

Asakura shut off her car, and slipped her keys into her pocket. After a second's hesitation, she flipped down the vanity mirror in her car, and carefully applied a light coat of pink lip gloss. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she flipped it back up and got out of the car. Reaching inside, she picked up her half-empty can of Monster from the cup holder, before straightening up and shutting the door.

She walked to the front door, and knocked on it. A few seconds later, when it opened, Asakura was surprised to see Konoka, and not her mother. Konoka smiled warmly at her, fixing the strap of her shirt that had slid down her shoulder.

"Come on in!" She said, stepping back and opening the door wider.

Moving into the shade of the house from the strong beating sun was a mild relief, and she raised her hands over her head, stretching.

"So, what's this big news you have?" Asakura asked, genuinely interested. She kicked off her shoes and pushed them onto the shoe mat against the wall.

Konoka motioned her into the kitchen.

"Well, it appears that I do indeed 'like' someone." She said.

Asakura raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh? Who is that?"

Konoka reached into the cupboard and got down a glass.

"You want some juice?" She asked, holding up her glass.

Asakura held up her can and shook her head. "I'm alright, thanks." She said. Konoka moved over to the refrigerator, and got out a carton of apple juice.

"Well, the person I think I like is Setsuna." She said, pouring some juice into her glass.

Asakura hummed softly. That was not unexpected.

"Does she know?" Asakura questioned.

"I don't think so. Plus she's spending more and more time with that Asuna friend of hers."

"Ah, that's unfortunate." Asakura clucked her tongue sympathetically.

"Yeah." Konoka paused to take a sip from her glass of juice. A second later, Asakura laughed as Konoka squeezed her eyes closed, wincing.

"Ahhh, too cold! Sensitive teeeth!"

Asakura grinned, then took a sip of her own drink. "So what do you plan to do about it?" She asked.

Konoka shrugged. "I dunno. Nothing yet, really."

Asakura raised her hands in the air. "Why nothing?"

"If Setsuna and Asuna have a good thing going on, why try to come between them and ruin it? Besides, I like Setsuna, but I think thats really as far as it goes for now. To talk about dating, and relationships, I don't think I could do all that just yet."

"Do you know for sure anything is going on between Asuna and Setsuna?" She asked.

Konoka shrugged. "Dunno. I'm just going to take it one day at a time. Who knows? Just because she was nice to me doesn't really mean she likes me or anything anyway. I'm not even sure whether she likes girls or not. I remember we talked about boys once, and she didn't have much to say on the subject, but that doesn't mean anything, eh?"

"Do YOU like girls?" Asakura queried.

"I can't tell." Konoka said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, boys haven't really ever talked to me. So I don't think too much of them. Girls, on the other hand, most I have to say, are bitches. You and Setsuna have really been the first nice ones that I've had any sort of friendship with. And when you say 'like girls', I assume you mean sexually attracted to?"

Asakura nodded. "Yeah, for the most part."

"I'm not sure. I think you're pretty, but I'm not sure if I'm sexually attracted to you. Maybe I'm just broken?"

Asakura laughed. "I don't think you're broken. Just take your time with everything. It will sort itself all out, you know."

"I hope so. Hey, what's the date today?"

"The nineteenth today. Why?"

"...Just wondering."

Asakura wasn't sure what to make of her trouble tone, but she shrugged it off when the girl appeared to cheer back up again.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Mmm, we couuuld." Asakura said. "Oooor we could go do something outside, since it's so nice out."

"Can we go get ice cream?" Konoka asked.

Asakura chuckled as she pulled out her keys.

"Ice cream sounds great. Then, when we come back, we can watch all the movies you want."

"Yay!"

Asakura smiled as Konoka happily bounced out the door, barefoot on the hot stone walkway.

As she followed after her, she had the fleeting thought that she hoped Setsuna had no interest in Konoka. If not, she sure as hell wouldn't mind trying to change the girl's opinion and scoop her up for herself.

888

Neither of the two sleeping girls heard the door open, and neither of the two sleeping girls heard Asuna's mother and father walk in the front hallway.

"HEY! What's going on in here!"

Asuna shot up, looking around. She spotted her parents standing in the doorway to the living room, and in her shock and embarrassment, twisted over to move away from Setsuna.

Wham!

Asuna winced as she smacked the back of her head on the coffee table before landing on her backside on the floor, legs tangled up in the sheet they had been covered up with.

"Oww..."

Setsuna awoke at the sound of the commotion, and sat up. She blinked a few times, then ran her fingers through her hair. Looking down, she saw Asuna on the floor, and giggled.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked.

"What was she doing with you?" Her mother asked.

Setsuna's head shot up, and she saw Asuna's parents staring at her.

Immediately, her face turned red, and she stuttered for an answer.

"I-I-we..."

"We weren't doing anything, you guys." Asuna said, sitting up. She angrily pulled the sheets off her legs and tossed it up onto the couch.

"Well, at least they can't accidentally reproduce." Her father said, shrugging. "I like Setsuna much more than I did Asuna's last boyfriend. He was kind of a loser."

Setsuna stared at her feet, unsure of what to say and not knowing what they wanted to hear.

Asuna wasn't sure what to do either, so she occupied herself with digging under the couch for the missing battery. Finding it, she jammed it and it's mate into the remote control she had dropped earlier and replaced the cover. Setting it on the coffee table, she stood.

"C'mon Setsuna, let's get out of here." She said.

Her parents walked away and moved into the kitchen, and Setsuna followed Asuna, still studying her feet and eager to leave.

Asuna angrily kicked on her shoes, and Setsuna practically jumped into hers with both feet, fumbling with her keys with shaking hands.

Leaving the house, Asuna slammed the door a little harder than she should have, and Setsuna silently walked to her car that she had wisely parked on the street.

"Stupid jerks." Asuna scoffed.

Setsuna unlocked the doors, and fell into the driver's seat, shutting the door. Asuna joined her a second later, and sighed, staring out the window.

"A-are we in trouble?" Setsuna asked, feeling rather childish.

Asuna laughed a short, barking laugh. "No. It isn't the first time they've seen such a thing."

Setsuna visibly relaxed a bit. "Oh. So...will everything be okay?"

"Yeah, they're just going to be so annoying about it for the next little while."

"I'll still be allowed over to see you, right?"

"If you can handle their embarrassing remarks, yes."

"So what now?"

"Now we go see a movie or something, and come back when they're out or asleep."

Setsuna started her car, then yawned.

"It was a good nap though." She commented, after a moment's silence.

"Minus the rude awakening." Asuna replied.

"So who did they catch you with last time?" Setsuna asked, curious despite herself.

Asuna looked out the window and was silent for a moment. It seemed to Setsuna that she was unwilling to answer.

"Asuna?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not important." She said.

Setsuna shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I was just curious."

"Why do you wanna know, anyway?" Asuna asked defensively.

"I said I was just curious!"

"Well it's none of your business."

"Wow, it was just a question. You're getting way too worked up over it."

Instead of responding, Asuna simply opened her door.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked, confused.

"I'd rather deal with my parents right now than with you." She replied angrily. Slamming the door, she stormed back up her driveway. Setsuna watched, stunned, as Asuna disappeared inside her house.

"It was just a question..." Setsuna said softly.

Ignoring the wrenching in her chest at their first real fight, she put her car in gear and took off. Determined to get her mind off Asuna for a while, she turned her radio up as loud as it would go. She sped up, shifting into third before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She glanced down for a second to unlock it, then pressed and held the volume down button. A second later, it entered silent mode and vibrated in her hands. Tossing it onto the passenger seat, she returned her gaze to the road.

888

Asuna slammed the door to her bedroom, and threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillows for a moment, before rolling over onto her back.

She wasn't even sure why she was so worked up. She began taking deep breaths, trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. After a few moments, when she had her breathing under control, she turned her gaze to the ceiling.

She knew part of it had been Setsuna's questioning. She knew the girl didn't mean anything by it, but she really didn't want to answer that particular question.

"The worst part is, it's Setsuna's own fault I don't want her to know the answer to the question." She said. "But I can't tell her that."

It was indeed Setsuna's fault. Or at least, that's how Asuna saw it. Setsuna had shown enough insecurity when faced with Kaede the first time, and all she had done was given her a lift into town.

If Setsuna knew that she and Kaede had...

Asuna decided not to think about it. It was all in the past anyway, right?

Sliding her cell phone out of her pocket, she decided to apologize to Setsuna. Quickly dialing her number, she held the phone up to her ear as she listened to it connect.

And ring.

Impatiently tapping her nails against her teeth, Asuna rolled over onto her stomach as Setsuna's phone rang.

A click.

"It appears the customer you have dialed is not available. If you would like to leave a me-"

Asuna hung up, and contemplated calling again. It wasn't like Setsuna to ignore her phone calls.

So she tried again. Moments later, the same result.

Asuna growled in frustration, throwing her phone onto her bed. After a few moments of thought, she decided that a shower was in order. It would help her calm down a bit. Picking up her phone again, she quickly keyed in a text.

_I'm taking a shower just so you know, in case you stop ignoring me and decide to call me back. Talk to you whenever._

With that, she got up. Gathering up her clothes, she walked over to the shower. Hopefully, she felt better coming out than she did going in.

888

Setsuna pulled into the parking lot of the mall, and idly wondered what to do. She needed to give Asuna time to calm down. The red-head was a force to be reckoned with when angry, and Setsuna knew better than to do anything that might antagonize her.

Turning her stereo down so it wouldn't blow her eardrums the next time she started her car, she shut it off and removed the keys from the ignition. She ignored the park brake as she jammed her car into gear, feeling the slight resistance in the shifter as the gears bit, not quite aligned. Synchros finally meshing, her car went into gear with a nearly inaudible thunk, and she released the brake. Her car rocked for a second, before the gears grabbed and held the car immobile on the slightly inclined parking stall.

She was about to get out, before she remembered her phone. Reaching over onto the seat, she picked it up. Unlocking it, she saw that she had two notifications. A missed call and a text from Asuna.

_I'm taking a shower just so you know, in case you stop ignoring me and decide to call me back. Talk to you whenever._

Setsuna bit her lip. She wasn't ignoring her. She had her music on too loud to hear her phone. She contemplated explaining this, but decided against it.

_Text me when you're done. I'm already halfway home. I figured we could use a night apart to calm down._

As she sent the text, she wasn't quite sure why she lied. Although, when her time here at the mall inevitably proved to be boring, she would leave and go home, so it was technically only a lie for another hour or so.

Her logic, however, failed to make her feel any better as she pocketed her phone. Getting out of the car, she made sure the doors were locked.

888

Asuna left the towel draped over her head as she strolled naked from the bathroom into her bed. As soon as she opened the door though, she was attacked with the icy cold air, and she shivered. Tossing the towel aside, she ran across the room, thankful for the carpet that kept her feet from freezing, and dove onto her bed. Ripping back the blankets, she climbed underneath them and pulled them up to her chin.

Picking up her phone, she wondered if Setsuna had texted her back yet.

She had!

Opening the text, her hopeful expression fell, and was replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

"I didn't want you to go home, stupid Setsuna." She mumbled. "I don't want a night apart."

Insecurity rippled through her as she wondered why Setsuna had made for home so quickly. Was it because of that brown haired girl? Konoka?

What were the chances Setsuna was going to go see her tonight?

Not knowing what to do, and needing someone to talk to, she dialed the number of the only person she knew she could talk to about this.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered, on the third ring.

"Hey Kaede. Do you have some time to spare? I'd really like it if we could hang out and talk."

"Sure thing, Asuna. Give me a few moments. Want to go to the mall? I'm sure we can find something there to occupy us while we talk."

Asuna smiled. "Sure. Thanks Kaede, you're the best."

A/N: Sorry this particular chapter took so long to come out. A veritable myriad of LIFE has happened, including but not limited to, me losing my car and my license for apparently driving with a suspended license. I would have recieved the appropriate notifications stating my license was suspended, if my girlfriends mother didn't keep rejecting my registered mail. (That's where I got all my mail sent to because I'm in between living situations right now and I needed a permanent mailing address.) So yeah, I put out a new fic called "Ill Ways To Epica", a few days ago and have three chapters up for that story. It helped take my mind off everything for a while. Once again, sorry for delays. Reviews are appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

Shatter - Chapter 15.

Asuna was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling when her cell phone vibrated on her stomach. She picked it up, and saw that Kaede was calling her. Answering it, she raised it to her ear.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'll be there in a few moments."

"Okay, meet you outside."

Asuna hung up, then slipped her phone into her dark blue jeans. She got up out of bed, then straightened her black v-neck shirt over the white belt looped around her waist. Picking up her wallet from the bedside table, she slipped it into her back right pocket, and looked around her room. Was she forgetting anything...?

"Keys." She said, swiping them up from the floor where she had thrown them last. There were only two, a house key and the key for her bike lock, an old BMX she hadn't used since she left school. They were on a lime green lanyard, and she slipped those into her back left pocket. She picked up a brush from the dresser against the wall, and ran it through her hair a few times to smooth it out. Then, after a moment's hesitation, picked up an elastic band and quickly threw her hair into a ponytail.

She left her room, shutting her door securely and trotting down the stairs. She ignored the call of her mother, still ticked off, and idly wondered what set of shoes she felt like today. She decided to go with the high-top purple Supras, and slipped into them. Opening the door, she stepped through into the cool evening air. There was no sunlight left in the sky, but night had not yet come, and the streetlights were just winking into existence. She stopped a moment to breathe in the cool summer air, feeling her spirits lift a bit.

She jumped down the set of steps leading to the walkway, and as she rounded the corner of her house and stepped onto the black paved driveway, a low sleek car with bright white headlights drove by, slowing down and turning into her driveway. The car came almost to a dead stop as the front tires touched the metal driveway ramps positioned near the sidewalk to ease the transition from downward sloping roadway to upward sloping driveway, but the front bumper still scraped lightly against metal and concrete as the car inched it's way up the driveway.

Asuna moved over to the car when it came to a stop in her driveway, and as she placed her hand on the door handle, she heard the electric locks disengaging. She pulled on the handle, and the door opened effortlessly on silent hinges.

Asuna dropped down into the cool leather interior, inhaling deeply as she closed the door. The car was roomy on the inside and smelled vaguely of black ice air freshener, and a hint of the perfume Kaede always wore.

"How are you?" Kaede asked, smiling at her from the driver's seat. Asuna reached back and grabbed the seat belt, bringing it around and snapping it in.

"Could be better." She answered truthfully.

Kaede hummed softly, before reaching out and placing her arm around the back of the passenger seat. Looking over her shoulder, she used her left hand to put the car in reverse, before rolling back down the driveway.

Asuna winced when the front of the car scraped coming down the driveway, although Kaede seemed not to mind. Putting her car into gear, she slowly eased the car forward.

"So what is it you would like to talk about, Asuna?" Kaede asked quietly, shifting gears and smiling at the sound of pressurized air being released.

"Well...Setsuna and I kinda had a fight."

"Ah. Some fighting is normal in a relationship though, isn't it?"

"We aren't in an official relationship though. I don't know what we have. And I don't know...now that I've had time to think about it, the fight was entirely my fault. I over-reacted when I shouldn't have."

"You're only human. Everyone makes mistakes. May I ask what the fight was about?"

Asuna shuffled in her seat, squeezing her legs together as she stared at the floor.

"Eh, well...don't take this the wrong way, but it was kinda about you."

Kaede shifted gears, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell." Was all she said.

"Well, my parents caught us laying on the couch together, and when we left the house, Setsuna wanted to know if she would be in trouble. I told her no, that it wasn't the first time I had been caught. She wanted to know with who, and I couldn't tell her."

"Ah, why not, if I may ask?"

"Well, when you came to drop me off the other night, it kind of...made Setsuna jealous. I was stupid and was talking about you, and your job and your car, and I guess she thought she was second-best in comparison. If I had told her that we had a bit of a history together, well...I don't want to hurt her like that."

At this, Kaede looked directly at her. "Is it better to lie and withhold information from her and risk losing her trust, or would it be wise to be honest with her and hope that your relationship has reached a point where she will appreciate your honesty concerning the matter?"

Asuna felt the heat rising to her cheeks, and she looked away as she blushed in embarrassment.

There was a moment of silence, then Kaede's soft voice.

"I'm sorry, Asuna, I hope I did not come off sounding scolding." She said.

"No, you didn't, I'm just...I wish I was as smart as you. The way you put it makes it seem like the most obvious thing in the world, and what I should have done in the first place."

Kaede smiled, and reached over to lay her hand on Asuna's lap.

"Worry not, Asuna. I think everything will be fine, once you sort it out. Your rashness and your fiery temper are your two most endearing traits, and I wouldn't have you trade them for anything in the world."

Asuna looked out the window as she rested her hand on top of Kaede's.

"Thanks, Kaede, that means a lot to me."

After a moment, Kaede carefully extracted her hand and returned it to her own lap.

"I know you're upset, but please do remember Setsuna in all of this. Be careful not to do anything you might regret with that rashness of yours." Kaede chided gently.

Asuna felt her face heating up again, the blush extending to the back of her neck.

"I...I didn't mean it like that..."

Kaede hummed softly, and geared down. Flicking on her signal, the cabin was silent save for the rhythmic clicking of the indicator.

When the traffic abated, Kaede turned into the mall parking lot. She slowly idled her car forward, mindful of the pedestrians walking around, cutting across the street, walking slowly alongside her car, ignoring the sidewalks as they focused on their phones.

After a few moments, she found a parking stall that suited her tastes, at the far end of the parking lot, and took the keys out of the ignition. The car stayed running though, and at this, Asuna looked up curiously.

Getting out, she shut her door as Kaede unfolded herself from her seat. The tall girl brushed her hair back out of her face, then closed and locked the door. Her hair was down tonight, no ponytail, and Asuna once again admired it's length and sheen.

"Why is your car still on?" Asuna asked, as they walked toward the mall entrance.

Kaede looked back at her car fondly, then turned back to look at Asuna.

"It's on a three minute timer, it kicks in whenever temperatures exceed a certain degree, it's for the turbo. Keeps oil circulating to cool it down before it shuts off, it avoids oil coking." She explained.

Asuna nodded like she understood, and Kaede smiled knowingly at her.

"Are you hungry, Asuna?" She asked.

Asuna shook her head. "Not really. I don't feel like eating." She replied. "Are you?"

Kaede shook her head as well. "No, just making sure you weren't. How about we go see a movie? That should take your mind off everything for a while."

Asuna agreed, and Kaede reached forward, holding open the door for her. Asuna thanked her and walked through, returning the favor at the next set of doors. As Kaede walked through, Asuna couldn't keep her gaze from her body, admiring the way her tight white t-shirt stretched and strained over her massive chest, hugging her waist and showing just a bit of skin before the waistband of her black yoga pants took over, revealing all the curves while hiding the tantalizing skin.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to look away. Yes, Kaede was attractive. But there was only lust there. The love she had for Setsuna...that was something else.

Guilt plain as day on her face, she fell in step beside the tall girl, silent and deep in thought as they headed toward the theatre.

888

Setsuna sighed as she locked her phone, sliding it into her pocket. There wasn't anything interesting enough to capture her attention on all the forums she frequented, and Asuna was running through her mind non-stop. Looking up from the seat she was in, she idly wondered what to do. She didn't feel like driving home, and although she wanted to go see Asuna, she wasn't sure Asuna wanted to see her. Plus, that would bring up some questions, no doubt, about where she had really gone.

She picked up her Orange Julius cup and took a sip from the straw; sucking only air, she frowned as she realized it was gone. Damn. Setting it back down on her food tray, she stood up. Looking around, she found a trash can, and picked up her tray. She slowly shuffled over to it, lost in thought, before dumping the tray's contents into the bin and throwing the tray on top.

Unsure of where to go next, she walked around aimlessly, looking at all the stores and dodging people who were walking like they were on a mission.

She checked her phone again, an unconscious gesture as she anxiously awaited a text from Asuna. Nothing yet.

Deciding it would be best to get her mind off the girl for a while, Setsuna gave in and decided to go see a movie. When it was over, if she still hadn't heard from Asuna, then she would call it a night and go home.

She traced the semi-familiar path to the movie theatre, at the south end of the mall. She doubted there was anything interesting playing, but she would pick whatver happened to catch her eye first. Who knows, she might even become interested in a new genre of movie.

She walked into the lobby and looked around at the dizzying array of posters for the movies that were playing. None of them seemed particularly interesting, so she settled for the first action flick that she saw. The line for tickets was huge, but the movie didn't start for another half hour. Just enough time to get tickets, maybe get a snack, and get a half decent seat in the theatre.

Absent-mindedly, she checked her phone. Nothing. Biting her lip, she slipped her phone back into her pocket. That girl was really starting to worry her.

Setsuna contemplated ditching the movie and driving back to Asuna's house, but that thought was forced from her mind when her sharp ears picked up an oddly familiar voice over the theatre din.

Confused, Setsuna looked around. Nothing. What the hell...?

Turning back toward the front, she shuffled forward as the line moved up. She was just about to check her phone again, when a splash of orange caught her eye.

Head whipping up, her eyes widened in shock as she saw Asuna walking away from the ticket booth, laughing, tickets in her hand and a girl at her side. Setsuna's eyes focused on the girl beside her, and in an instant recognized her as the girl that had given Asuna a ride into town the other night.

Jealousy flared up in her like she had never experienced before, as well as anger, and fear. Both were new emotions as far as relationships went, and her hands trembled as she wondered what this meant for her and Asuna.

"Can I help you?"

Setsuna tore her eyes away from Asuna's retreating figure, and looked at the smiling girl behind the glass.

"No." She whispered, walking away. She earned a few confused looks, but didn't even notice them as she walked slowly from the theatre. Confusion filled her mind as she wondered what Asuna was doing with that girl, smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong...

She stormed out of the mall in record time, keys in her hand and ready to drive home faster than she ever had before. Unlocking her doors, she fell into her seat and thrust the key into the ignition, turning it hard. A second later, and her car roared to life, Setsuna angrily pumping the gas pedal.

Her anger was extremely short-lived though, as tears began falling from her eyes. Setsuna leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the cold steering wheel, shoulders shaking as she began crying in earnest.

She wasn't sure why. She had no reason to believe that Asuna was doing something wrong. She trusted her friend. So why was she so jealous?

She didn't know. It was an irrational emotion, brought on by her strong affections for Asuna, their recent fight, her resulting high-strung emotions, and the sight of Asuna laughing and enjoying the company of that beautiful girl.

She didn't know how long she sat there, until she had cried herself out. When she was finished though, she didn't feel any better. Hands trembling at the uncertain thought of Asuna seeing someone behind her back, Setsuna put her car into gear and pulled out of her parking space.

She would figure all of this stuff out tomorrow, after she had slept.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated =3


	16. Chapter 16

Shatter- Chapter 16.

A/N: Much thanks to LooMoo, Closetotaku711, Guerrilla Warfare, and all the rest for their reviews, as well as catching my mistakes and letting me know, definitely much appreciated. Sorry this one took so long; working two jobs is very time consuming. Anywho, onward!

Setsuna made it home without incident, and shut her car off before it had even come to a stop in her driveway. Ripping the E-brake, she shut off her headlights, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She wasn't so angry now, but the sadness had not faded an ounce. If anything, it had intensified, and tears had blurred her vision halfway home. Her eyes were once more dry though, and she was grateful, in case she had to talk to her parents when she went inside. She really wouldn't be able to put up with their questioning, and didn't want anything to do with them right now.

She got out of her car, and shut the door. Locking it, she pulled the handle to double-check, then pocketed her keys as she walked toward the front door. Her steps were slow and measured, each breath almost a sigh of resignation. Upon reaching the front door, she found it unlocked; her parents had been expecting her home tonight.

She opened it quietly, stepping in on silent feet before gently shutting it behind her. She slowly locked it, careful to make no noise, then slipped out of her shoes. She relaxed when she stepped from hardwood to carpet, and she quickly scaled the stairs, entering her room and shutting the door.

As she threw herself onto her bed, she let out a large sigh as she realized that she worked tomorrow. Normally she welcomed work, but right now she really didn't feel like it...

Although, she thought, she got to see Konoka tomorrow. That alone would make it worth it. Thinking about Konoka, Setsuna felt guilt coursing through her. If anyone had problems, it was that girl, and Setsuna felt her own issues paled in comparison.

But Konoka was so happy, usually. Why was that?

Setsuna didn't know. Rolling onto her stomach, she contemplated sending Asuna a text asking her how her date with Kaede was going, but decided against it. For now.

Setsuna started slowly pulling off her clothes, dropping them on the floor beside her bed until she was naked. Moving over to the door, she locked it, then turned off the lights. As darkness flooded her room, she slowly wandered back over to her bed.

Dropping onto it, she crawled under her multitude of blankets and rubbed her feet against each other as she slowly warmed up. Although, no matter how warm she got, without Asuna sharing her bed, she still felt incredibly cold.

888

Konoka groaned as she stumbled out of bed, her vision blurring as she blinked rapidly, trying to regain her focus. Her heartbeat was erratic, pulsing through her throat, pounding inside her head. It was too loud. Way too loud. Something caught her foot and she tripped. Luckily, she caught herself on the door frame, and she paused there to catch her breath. The room was spinning around her, fading from her vision only to reappear in time with her pounding heartbeat. Her head felt like it was going to explode, there was an immense pressure behind her temples, threatening to overwhelm her. The pain in her chest, the shortness of breath, the weakness of her limbs, they all simultaneously made her wish for death to end this agony, and at once struck her with the immense fear of death.

Pulling open her door, she staggered out into the hallway. Her thoughts were a jumble of confusion, but one coherent thought forced its way to the front of her mind.

_Now the stairs..._

She stopped at the top of the stairs, staring down them as her legs trembled beneath her. She raised her arm, with some difficulty, and placed her hand on the railing. Carefully, ever so carefully, she went down a step.

Her legs trembled violently as she navigated the stairs, her eyebrows narrowing in concentration as she tread ever so carefully.

Suddenly, the pain in her head got a lot worse, piercing her skull with an agonizing sharpness. She yelped, and her legs buckled underneath her. She squeezed her eyes closed, one hand clutching the railing in vain as the other flailed out in front of her, attempting to soften her fall.

She pitched forward, and fell down the last three stairs, hitting the hardwood at the bottom with a thud. She was dimly aware of a pain in her shoulder as her head cracked against the floor, bright flashes of light erupting behind her eyelids and for a moment, it was all she could do to lay still, breathing heavily as she kept her eyes firmly shut against the onslaught of pain.

Whimpering, she curled up into a ball on the floor, feeling pain from too many parts of her body to make sense of it. She began trembling, her mind racing with a plethora of confusing thoughts, none of it making any sense.

She wasn't sure how long she had laid there, but as a bit of the pain slowly faded, she became aware of the fact that she was cold. Very cold. Her body was shaking with shivers, and the chill that seemed to penetrate deep into her bones was unbearable.

She raised her head and opened her eyes, a stiffness in her neck making the movement nearly impossible. With some difficulty, she focused her gaze on the kitchen, then looked at the cupboard where her pills were.

After a moment, she groaned and forced herself up from the floor. It was a slow process; her left arm and shoulder was in pain, and the left side of her head hurt even worse than it did before she fell down the stairs.

Standing wasn't an option at this point it seemed. Crawling on her hands and knees, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. When she reached the stove, she reached up with her good arm and grasped the edge. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled herself up, getting first one leg, then the second one underneath her, until she was standing. She held onto the edge of the stove for balance, and slowly shuffled to the side. She reached up, ignoring her racing heart and the pounding in her head, and opened the cupboard. A second later and the pill bottle she wanted was in her grasp.

Just in time, as the strength faded from her body as a wave of pain erupted in her stomach. Gasping for breath, she fell to the floor, pill bottle clutched tightly in her hand. She let herself fall onto her backside, leaning up against the wall next to the stove. Hands trembling and weak, she slowly twisted the cap off and shook a large white pill into the palm of her hand. Popping it into her mouth, it took her a second to work up the saliva necessary to swallow it. When she did, relief washed over her. It was her "emergency pill", and was necessary when she happened to find herself in a stressful situation that could send her into an anxiety attack. It made her really drowsy and separated her from reality in a way that rivalled her mental illness.

She didn't know if she had suffered a panic attack this time or what, but she had been instructed to take one of those pills if anything alarming happened. She could definitely chalk this experience up as alarming.

Mildly aware that she would be semi-conscious in a few minutes, she vainly struggled to find somewhere to pass out. She thought the couch in the living room was a good idea, but that was so very far away, and she was incredibly weak...

Her head began nodding, and her eyelids slowly fluttered closed as her chin dipped onto her chest. Her hand went limp, still clutching the open pill bottle, and as it slid from her lap onto the floor, the white pills scattered everywhere.

She didn't notice.

888

Asuna groaned weakly, turning onto her side and stretching her legs out. She reached out and found the edge of the blankets; gave them a tug. Pulling them over her head, she blocked out the offending light that had woken her up and instantly sent her reeling as a headache made itself known with full force.

A soft chuckling made Kaede's presence known as Asuna tried vainly to find sleep again. After a moment, she gave up. She considered sitting up, but then she became aware of the condition of her stomach. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...

"Ughh, why do I feel so terrible?" Asuna asked.

The bed shifted gently beside her as Kaede readjusted the pillow behind her back, one hand holding a book.

"You don't remember?" She asked, bemused.

"If I feel like this afterward, I'm not sure I want to remember." Asuna replied.

Another chuckle. "Glad to see you've still retained your wit."

"Somewhat." Asuna said softly, from under the blankets. A pause. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine A.M." Kaede replied, sliding a bookmark into her book and closing it slowly. She set it aside, then gently tossed back the blankets covering her legs.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" Kaede asked, moving off the bed gently to avoid disturbing Asuna.

"Yes please, about a hundred Tylenol and a gallon of water."

Kaede smiled in sympathy, though the gesture went unseen.

"I shall return shortly." She said.

Asuna moaned in reply, clenching her eyes tightly shut as if it would somehow help with the pain. It didn't.

She licked her dry lips, although her mouth and tongue were dry as well and it didn't help matters much. The taste of alcohol was still in her mouth, revealing the cause of her current state, and she cursed softly.

"How much did I drink last night?" She asked herself, slowly moving back the blankets that covered her.

"About fourteen of my Corona's." Kaede replied as she entered the room, a bottle of Tylenol in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

Asuna cracked open her eyes, and slowly eased herself into a sitting position.

"Wow, that many?" She asked.

"On top of the two you had at dinner before we came home, yes."

Guilt washed through her, although at the moment she couldn't differentiate between it and all the other terrible feelings plaguing her body.

"Sorry about that. I owe you one, Kaede."

Kaede shook her head, her long unbound hair shifting around her waist.

"Worry not, Asuna. Seeing you like this is all the reward I need." She teased.

Asuna pouted, then held out her hands as Kaede offered the two items.

"I didn't...make a mess...did I?" She asked carefully, unsure how to phrase her question as she purposely avoided eye contact with Kaede, instead choosing to fumble with the somewhat tricky child-proof cap.

Kaede folded her arms across her chest, and watched Asuna struggle with the simple push-n-twist lid. A smiled curved her lips as she purposely kept Asuna waiting, and just when she could see the heat of a blush tinting her cheeks, she shook her head.

"No, you didn't throw up everywhere. At least, that's what I'm assuming you meant. As far as mess goes, yes. There's beer bottles everywhere."

"I'm sorry!" Asuna wailed, finally managing to unscrew the lid. Shaking two red tablets into her hand, she downed them with a single swallow of water.

Another gentle smile. "It's fine, Asuna. You drank your worries away, and told me all your tales of woe. I'm sure that despite your current physical condition, emotionally you feel much better."

Asuna looked up at her as she set the Tylenol on the bedside table.

"Is that all I did?" She asked, inwardly cringing at the thought of doing anything inappropriate.

At this, Kaede revealed her perfectly white teeth in a rather uncharacteristic wide grin.

"Perhaps...that is a story for when you feel better." Was her cryptic reply.

"Oh God..." Asuna moaned. "Whatever I did, I'm so sorry!"

Kaede said nothing, instead she surveyed Asuna for a long moment.

"Do you have anything pressing to attend to today?" Kaede asked her.

Asuna's heterochromiatic eyes flicked upward for a second as she tried to recall today's date. When she drew a blank, she shrugged.

"Nothing important." She replied.

Kaede nodded, then reached down and patted her leg. "Okay. I'm going to get ready and go to work for a half-day. Rest up in the mean time. When I return, I shall take you home. Or wherever you desire to go."

Asuna snuggled deeper under the blankets, and watched as Kaede grabbed two remotes from the end of the bed.

"Here's the remotes for the television and satellite. Enjoy. Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks. Have a good day at work, Kaede. Thanks again." The guilt was evident in her voice, and Kaede responded with a gentle smile.

"I shall see you soon."

With that, the long haired girl disappeared from the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

Asuna took a deep breath, then sighed. Reaching for the glass of water she had set on the bedside table, she took a slow drink as she turned on the television.

Opening the guide, she flicked through the channels mindlessly, looking but not quite seeing as she thought about how empty this bed felt without a certain lithe, sharp-eyed, raven-haired girl beside her.

A/N: I regret putting this fic off for so long, but it couldnt be helped. I truly enjoy writing this fic, it's quickly becoming one of my favourites. Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Shatter - 17

Setsuna moaned softly as a persistent ringing violated her dreamscape, pulling her into reality far too soon for her liking. Laying on her stomach, she reached out and picked up her phone from the bedside table, quickly retracting her arm underneath the warmth of the blanket.

She raised herself up on her elbows, long black hair in her eyes as the blanket draped over her head like an oversized hood. Brushing some of the hair away, she unlocked her phone and saw that she had a new voicemail. A glance at the corner of the screen told her it was six A.M. She had to be at work by eight A.M., she knew, and she noted that she had forgotten to set an alarm, so this had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Setsuna held down the key on her phone for voicemail as she rubbed the back of her calf with her foot. After a moment, her phone connected and she put it on speakerphone.

There was a tone, then a click, and a voice.

"Hello, Setsuna, this is Chao from human resources." Came the distinct accent over the phone. "One of your clients has called in, a Miss Konoe, a sensitive issue has arisen, it appears her daughter has had an attack of some sort, she didn't go into detail, and as of four this morning, she was admitted to the general hospital. Just a heads up, she won't be expecting you today. Thank you. Goodbye."

Setsuna felt a chill run through her body, and she stared at her phone in disbelief. What had happened? She blinked, then licked her lips. After a moment's indecision, she saved the message to her voicemail inbox, then locked her phone. Tossing back the blanket, she hopped out of bed, ignoring the cold air slapping across her naked skin. She moved over to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, throwing them on as quickly as she could. Mind racing with the possibilities of what could have happened to Konoka, she quickly ran a brush through her hair, before throwing it into a messy ponytail.

She swiped up her keys and her phone, and glanced around the room for a second to see if there was anything else she needed. Deeming herself acceptable, knowing her wallet was in the center console of her car, she took off.

She took the stairs two at a time, not caring about noise as her parents were already at work. She pulled open the closet, and the first pair of shoes she saw were pastel blue high top DC's so she pulled them out and slipped into them.

Opening the front door, she exited and quickly shut it behind her. Fumbling with her keys for a second, she jammed her house key into the lock and turned it to the right.

Her car key was easy to find, it was the longest one, and she idly traced the teeth on the key as she hopped down the steps and made her way to the car. The sun was not yet visible in the sky, but long tendrils of light were beginning to streak across the sky, beating back the darkness to reveal a new day in a battle that had been fought since the beginning of time.

Ignoring the otherwise beautiful sky above her, she unlocked her car, and hopped into the driver's seat. Jamming her key into the ignition, she cranked the engine. It caught immediately, and she leaned back, putting on her seat belt as she let it idle a moment.

As she took a moment to collect herself, she revealed that she didn't actually know where the general hospital was. She had been fortunate enough to not ever need to go there.

She pulled out her phone, and opened up the navigation application. A few taps of the touch screen later, and her phone beeped as it connected to GPS. A moment later, and a map of her location appeared, with a blue line indicating the path she should take.

She tossed the phone onto her dash, then popped the E-brake and slipped the car into reverse. Adrenaline still pumping through her veins at the thought of Konoka in the hospital, she slipped down the driveway a little faster than she should have, and her car bottomed out as the bumper slammed against the raised curb.

Setsuna cursed, but otherwise ignored it as she stopped, putting her car into first and taking off.

"Turn right in 250 meters."

Setsuna saw the needle on her tachometer sweeping up the face of the gauge out of the corner of her eye as she held the pedal to the floor, and as it approached the red zone, she quickly half-clutched into second, tires chirping as they temporarily broke traction.

A few seconds later..."Turn Right."

Setsuna quickly glanced to her left to check for oncoming traffic, before rolling around the corner and ignoring the stop sign. Accelerating hard, her sharp eyes scanned the road and sidewalks for any pedestrians or animals as she worked her way through the gears.

888

Twenty minutes later, and Setsuna shut her car off as she parked on the side of the street that ran adjacent to the hospital. She grabbed her wallet out of the center console, and got out of the car, grabbing her phone from the dash. Slipping each of the items into her back pockets, her wallet into her right and her phone into her left, she raised her eyes to the sun that was peeking over the horizon, and stared at the morning sky for a moment. Taking a deep breath of the cool fresh air, she exhaled softly before starting the short walk to the hospital doors.

Once there, they slid open automatically when she approached them, and as she stepped inside, a rush of warm air combed over her, courtesy of the door heaters. The front desk was straight ahead, and as Setsuna stepped through the second set of sliding doors, the distinct, unique smell of _hospital_ slapped her in the face. Ignoring it, she made her way to the front desk, where a nurse sat behind a computer monitor, fingers flying across the keyboard. Her uniform was a bright pink, and it made Setsuna smile despite the situation. As she approached the nurse noticed her, and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" She asked.

Setsuna moved toward the chest high lip of the desk, and rested her arms on the top of the counter.

"I'd like to know if I could see Konoka Konoe. I was informed she was admitted some time this morning, only a couple hours ago, I think."

The nurse turned back to her computer, and her fingers once again travelled quickly across their worn keys.

"I remember her." The nurse said, conversationally. "I don't recall the exact room though, let me find it here..." Her voice trailed off as the computer took a second to load, and when it did, she nodded.

"Yes, room 311. Do you know how to get there?" She asked.

Setsuna shook her head, and the bob cut blonde haired girl grinned. Standing up, she leaned over her desk and pointed to Setsuna's left, indicating the direction she should go.

"Just go left over to that wall, then follow it all the way back. On the left hand side at the end, there will be a couple elevators. Take one up to the third floor, and on your right, not too far down, will be room 311. It's not technically visiting hours per se, but since her mother is still in there, one more person can't hurt."

Setsuna thanked her, and with one last glance around at the floor level of the hospital, began walking in the direction indicated.

The white tile floor was immaculately clean at this time of day, not yet tracked up with the dust and dirt of a busy day's work. Setsuna found the elevators without any trouble, and as she pressed the call button, the doors immediately opened. It seemed there still wasn't much activity at this hour, given that the elevator wasn't even being used.

Stepping inside, Setsuna turned around and pressed the button for the third floor, then the 'close doors' button, a nervous feeling in her stomach making her unwilling to put off seeing Konoka for even a second longer than necessary.

Slowly, the doors crept closed, until they touched. A second later, and the elevator jerked, then began it's ascent. It didn't take long to traverse two floors, and as the elevator slowed, Setsuna shifted from foot to foot.

The doors cracked open, and Setsuna squeezed through as soon as there was room. Hanging a right, she began walking down the hallway, looking at all the doors until she found the one she wanted. She placed her hand on the silver door handle, and was about to enter when she remembered that Konoka's mom was still in here.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked quietly a few times. When she heard a muffled voice telling her to come in, she slowly twisted the handle. Pausing a second to exhale, she pushed it open. Immediately, her eyes fell on Konoka.

888

Asakura yawned again as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her body and tucking it into her generously sized breasts. She moved over to the sink, and reached up to wipe some condensation from the mirror. Her reflection was revealed, and she grinned to herself. Today was the day of the little outing she had planned with Konoka. She had checked the weather on her phone earlier, before she had got into the shower, and the forecast had promised a bright sunny day. Invigorated by the prospect of spending all day out in the sun with Konoka, she had quickly jumped into the shower and scrubbed herself vigorously.

Now, she dried her hands off even as her body dripped with moisture, and she picked up her phone. Best to text Konoka and make sure she's actually awake, she thought, and her fingers flew across the keys.

A second later, and she set the phone down, bringing up another towel to dry her lengthy hair. After a moment, the towel fell to her face, then neck, before caressing her shoulders, chest, and finally falling to the floor. She unwrapped the towel that was around her chest, and patted the rest of her body dry, before letting that join the damp towel on the floor.

She hummed softly to herself as she picked up a tiny silver necklace, slipping it around her neck and easily doing up the clasp. When that was done, she picked up a red thong, and slipped into it. Following that was a pair of black yoga pants. Over her head went a short sleeved white shirt.

Flicking her hair out, she idly wondered why Konoka hadn't texted her back yet. Maybe she was still in the shower?

Shrugging her shoulders, she bent down and pulled out her blowdryer from under the sink. Who knows? She would call her in half an hour or so, and find out.

888

Kaede hung up and tossed her phone onto her passenger seat. She had already called this morning to let her boss know what was going on and that she was going to be late, and just now she had called to let him know she was on her way.

Her car rolled back slightly as she temporarily released pressure on the brake, and she readjusted the belt across her lap before settling back down and lightly pressing the brake. Her car stopped, and she flicked her gaze to her rearview mirrow for a split second to see a cop car sitting behind her.

Knowing she had done nothing wrong, she still couldn't dispel the splash of nervousness that rippled through her stomach. Returning her gaze to the road, the light turned green and she gently let out the clutch as she slid her foot to the gas. With a deep throated growl, her car began moving, and a moment later a whistling sound began to build from beneath the hood of her car as her turbo spooled up. Careful to not accelerate aggressively, she shifted early, but the sound of her external wastegate was still harsh as her blow-off valve vented to atmosphere. Just to be on the safe side, she reached over and pressed a button on her electronic boost controller.

Suddenly, blinding red and blue lights were reflecting from her mirrors into her eyes, and she cursed softly, putting on her right signal so she could pull over into the right lane and onto the shoulder. Before she could though, the high pitched whine of the sirens overtook her as the cop car pulled out into the right lane, accelerating by her and paying her no mind.

Heart hammering in her chest, Kaede turned off her blinker, and continued to accelerate normally. Her eyes followed the cop car as he sped down the road. When he disappeared from her sight, she smiled, and turned the boost back up on her controller. The cop was a vex on some other poor soul today, it seemed. She looked over her shoulder, then eased her car into the right hand lane as she shifted gears.

Rather them than her.

A few minutes later, her cruise took her by the hospital, and as she drove down the road, limited to fifty kilometers an hour, her eye caught sight of a semi-familiar car parked on the side of the road. Raising an eyebrow in question, Kaede returned her gaze to the road as she reached over and grabbed her phone. Opening up her texts, she quickly composed one to Asuna.

_Hey, do you know why Setsuna would be at the hospital?_

A/N: Ahh, two chapters in one day. Excellent! Sorry they are so short, I work tonight and just had to get these typed up beforehand, otherwise they would eat at me the whole night. Reviews are appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Shatter – Chapter 18

Setsuna felt her chest tighten as her eyes widened, taking in the sight of Konoka laying on her back, silent and unmoving on the crisp white hospital sheets. Her brown hair was splayed out around her, hanging off the edges of the narrow bed. There was a respirator attached to her face, covering her mouth and nose, and in the silence Setsuna could hear the gentle hiss of flowing hair. Her chest moved slowly and rhythmically up and down as she took slow, shallow breaths. There was a clip on her finger, with a wire trailing from it to a stack of machines beside her bed, and a gentle beeping persisted in the quiet of the room. Setsuna swallowed nervously, then tore her gaze away from Konoka to look at her mother, who was sitting on a small chair next to the bed, holding her daughter's hand and looking up at Setsuna with fear and anxiety plain on her face.

"What happened?" Setsuna whispered, slowly moving closer to the bed. Her mother slowly licked her lips, her face devoid of any color, and then shook her head.

"I don't know. I found her passed out like this this morning, with a bottle of pills scattered all across the floor. The doctors don't know what has happened yet either."

Setsuna's brow furrowed and her lips thinned as she pressed them together, not wanting to accept that something like this had happened to Konoka.

"How is she doing now?" Setsuna asked, moving over to the other side of the bed and pulling a chair away from the wall so she could sit.

Her mother's gaze followed her, contemplating her response before slowly shrugging.

"He says that she shows brain activity and that there isn't really anything to worry about. However, it could be anywhere from a few minutes, to a few hours, or even a few days before she wakes up again. He's no specialist by any means for someone with Konoka's...condition, but...he seems smart enough. He said he was going to get a second opinion from someone who has more experience dealing with Konoka's kind of ailment."

Setsuna nodded slowly, and then sighed as she lowered her head to her hands. A wave of exhaustion swept over her, but it was quickly dispelled by the feeling of nervousness stabbing at her stomach.

"Is she going to be alright?" Setsuna asked quietly, not wanting to meet the gaze of the woman across from her.

"She will be. She has to."

Setsuna tried to ignore the desperation in her voice, and focus on the trace of conviction instead.

There was silence after that, and no one spoke for fear of breaking it. Setsuna chose to listen to the sound of Konoka's shallow breathing, and as if her hand possessed a will of its own, she soon found her pinkie brushing against Konoka's hand as it lay limply by her side.

A few more minutes passed in silence, then suddenly, the subtle sound of Setsuna's phone vibrating made her jerk her head up in surprise. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she removed her phone and looked at the screen. Asuna was calling her. What for?

She thought for a moment whether or not she wanted to take the call, then decided that she might as well. It could be important.

Standing up, she looked down at Konoka's beautiful, peaceful face for a second before heading reluctantly toward the door, phone still vibrating insistently in her hand.

Once outside, she answered it, then raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked. On the other end of the line, she heard a sniffle, then a weak sounding voice.

"Se-Setsuna? Are you okay?" Came Asuna's sweet voice into her ear. Setsuna swallowed dryly at hearing the sound of her voice, but ignored it as best she could.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you at the hospital?" She asked, sounding confused. Setsuna's own confusion arose.

"I am. How do you know?"

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a throat clearing. "Umm...not really important at the moment. You're okay though, yeah?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why are you at the hospital? Is everything okay?"

Setsuna turned around and peeked in through the small square window in the door, phone still pressed to her ear.

"Listen, I'll talk to you about it later. I'll call you or something, maybe. I gotta go, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Setsuna lowered the phone from her ear, then quickly hung up. Slipping the phone back into her pocket, she silently re-entered the hospital room.

888

Asuna blinked slowly, then lowered the phone from her ear to her lap, the insistent beeping of a dead line fading the further the phone got from her ear.

"She just...completely brushed me off..." Asuna mumbled, slowly closing her phone. Numbness flooded through her as she wondered what remained of her relationship with Setsuna. Uncomprehending Setsuna's rash departure from the conversation, and suddenly feeling sick again, she slid back under the covers and attempted to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

888

Thoughts of Asuna slipped from Setsuna's mind as she once again laid eyes on Konoka and her mother. A flash of guilt flooded through her as she realized that there was nothing she could do to make anything better, and she knew it was irrational. It didn't mean she didn't still feel it, however.

Returning to her seat, she slowly sat down and levelled her gaze at Konoka's mother. Wordlessly, they stared at each other, not knowing what to say, until Setsuna let her gaze fall back to Konoka's face. She stared at her for a few moments, before finally accepting that there was nothing to do. Once again putting her head down on the edge of the bed, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Despite her attempts, she couldn't smell any trace of Konoka; only the sharp scent of hospital chemicals and cleanliness.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, mind filled with thoughts of Konoka's health.

888

Setsuna was roused some hours later from her sleep by a gloved hand on her shoulder. Blinking sleep from her eyes, Setsuna raised her head as she yawned, forgetting for a moment where she was and why her neck felt so stiff.

"Please, we need you to leave for a few moments."

Setsuna felt herself being gently coaxed into standing, and then guided toward the door. Suddenly, thoughts of Konoka filled her mind, and she twisted to catch a glimpse of the brown haired unconscious girl. However, a doctor was blocking her gaze, his back to her as he stood in front of the bed. Setsuna looked around in bewilderment, and saw that Konoka's mother was ahead of her, already at the doorway.

"What's going on...?"

"Please leave for a few moments; you can see the patient soon."

"Did she wake up?"

She was not given a response, however, she was pushed from the room and the door was closed behind her. Turning around, she looked to Konoka's mother as she rubbed her face to wake herself up further.

"What happened?"

Her mother shook her head. "I don't know. One of the machines monitoring her vital signs went crazy, I don't know if it was good or bad, so I paged a nurse, and when she saw the machine they ushered us out of the room. "

Setsuna sighed, and folded her arms across her chest. "I hope she's okay..." She whispered.

"She will be."

Setsuna closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall, and suppressed another sigh. _I really hope so._ She thought.

Another ten minutes passed, before the door was once again opened. Setsuna opened her eyes as she heard the door open, and her gaze settled on the nurse standing in front of them.

"One at a time, starting with her mother, you can go see her. Talk slowly and...please be patient." There was a look of sadness in her eyes that Setsuna didn't quite comprehend, and it sent a jolt of fear through her body. Her mind raced with the possibilities of the nurses words, but offered no possibilities. As she watched Konoka's mother enter the room, she decided that she would have to just bide her time, however impatiently.

It was only fifteen minutes, but it seemed so much longer. Setsuna spent the time pacing back and forth, arms crossed and fingers tapping on her arm, biting her lip and trying desperately to make sense of the confusing jumble of thoughts and feelings roiling inside of her. When the door opened, Setsuna turned on her heel, and her eyes widened to see Konoka's mother with her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Is she...?" Her mother shook her head, saying nothing, and moved over to the bench to sit down, sobs shaking her body.

The nurse standing in the doorway motioned for Setsuna to come in.

"She's asked to see you." The nurse spoke gently. Feeling as if she were walking into a dream, Setsuna entered the room and walked toward the side of the bed. Konoka was now sitting up slightly in her bed, brown hair strewn messily across her face, forehead, and shoulders. Her face was tilted slightly to the right, and Setsuna moved closer to the bed to see her. Sitting down in the chair, she scooted closer and placed her hand over Konoka's.

"Hey, are you okay, Konoka?"

"Se...Setsu...na?" Konoka's voice was slow, slurred and barely understandable.

"It's me." Setsuna whispered, reaching out and brushing the hair from Konoka's face. Her chocolate brown eyes were half-lidded and unfocused.

"You came...see me?" Konoka asked, struggling to raise her hand toward Setsuna's face. She lacked the strength though, and it fell limply to her lap, trembling as she weakly clenched it into a half-fist.

Setsuna reached out and picked up her hand, placing it on her cheek and closing her eyes, nuzzling into Konoka's touch.

"Of course I came to see you." She replied.

"I can't feel."

"What?" Setsuna asked, opening her eyes and meeting Konoka's gaze.

"I can't feel you."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked, an unsettling feeling pooling in her stomach. She allowed Konoka's hand to slowly slip from her cheek. A weak smile twitched Konoka's lips, before fading.

"I'm sorry."

Setsuna shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you're okay. You're gonna be okay, right?" She reached out and slipped her hand into Konoka's, squeezing her tightly.

There was no response, just Konoka's laboured breathing as she stared into Setsuna's eyes, trying to comprehend her question.

"Setsuna, hold...my hand?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna nodded. "I am."

"I don't...are you?"

Setsuna gently raised their entwined hands up into Konoka's view, causing her hazy brown eyes to widen slightly.

"Why?" Konoka asked, breathing suddenly becoming shaky.

"Why what?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka finally broke their gaze, closing her eyes and tilting her head away from Setsuna.

"I'm...squeezing as hard as I can...can't feel it?" She murmured, voice low and words slurred almost beyond recognition. Setsuna's brow furrowed as she leaned forward to catch every word.

"You're squeezing?" She asked. She felt Konoka's finger twitch in response, but otherwise felt nothing.

Setsuna's eyes widened as she realized what that meant.

_Please don't be permanent...she'll get better..right?_

Setsuna turned to look over her shoulder at the nurse who stood by the door, arms folded behind her back.

"She'll get better, right? This isn't permanent?"

The nurse shook her head. "We don't know. We hope not. We've never seen this kind of reaction from someone with her kind of condition before."

Setsuna looked away from her, then raised Konoka's hand to her lips and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"You'll be okay Konoka...I promise." Setsuna whispered. Konoka slowly tilted her head until she was looking back at Setsuna with her hazy, cloudy brown eyes.

"Don't leave me?" Konoka asked, closing her eyes.

Setsuna shook her head, and squeezed Konoka's pale, cold hand tightly.

"I won't. Not now, and not when you get better."

A/N: Apologies for the delay. Updates will probably come on a weekly basis now for those who still follow this story, as that is how infrequently I will have access to a computer. Thank you all who still remain with this fic. Next chapter should be a little more upbeat!


	19. Chapter 19

_Shatter_

Chapter 19

Setsuna reluctantly withdrew her hand from Konoka's ignoring the curious look Konoka's mother was giving her as she reached into her pocket to withdraw her phone. It vibrated insistently, and she looked at it to see that she had two text messages. Flipping it open, she saw that one was from Asuna. She gave it a cursory lookover, and bit her lip as the rational part of her brain realized that she was needlessly worrying Asuna. Thoughts of her and Kaede flashed through her mind, and the guilt she had felt disappeared in an instant.

The next text was from a random number. Opening it up, she was surprised to see a text from Asakura.

_'Hey, Setsuna it's Asakura. Konoka gave me your number in case of an emergency. I haven't heard from her all day long, and we were supposed to hang out today. Do you know where she is?'_

Setsuna quickly keyed in a response explaining everything that had happened, and letting her know where Konoka was.

The brown-haired girl in question must have realized that Setsuna had let go of her hand, for she slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head in Setsuna's direction.

"Still no feeling, Konoka?" Setsuna asked, closing her phone and slipping it into her pocket.

Konoka slowly shook her head. "No...not on...the right side."

Setsuna once again took her hand and gently squeezed it, but there was no discernable response.

"I really hope the feeling comes back, Konoka." Setsuna whispered.

Konoka shrugged her left shoulder. "If not...oh well..."

Setsuna listened to the sound of Konoka's slightly laboured breathing for a moment as she contemplated her response.

"Oh well?" She asked. "How can you be so non-chalant about it?"

"Real...listically...what can I do about it?" Konoka whispered back.

Setsuna leaned the side of her head on the pillow next to Konoka, her hospital bed leaning up into a slightly reclined position. Konoka slowly turned her head so that she could stare into Setsuna's eyes.

"There's nothing I can do." Konoka whispered, her brown eyes shining with desperation and yet at the same time, resignation. Setsuna could feel her warm breath on her lips, her breath sweet-smelling. Her soft, pink lips moving over perfect white teeth stirred a desire in Setsuna that she hadn't felt for Konoka before, and the realization slammed into Setsuna like an unexpected punch to the stomach, simultaneously winding her and making her eyes widen in shock. Whether the desire arose from the worry and fear she felt for Konoka, and the surge of over-protection she had for her, she didn't know. All she knew was that her eyes were slipping closed, almost against her will, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned in to close the gap of inches between them, mouth parting slightly...

Setsuna jerked away from Konoka as her mother pointedly cleared her throat, alerting the two girls to her presence. Setsuna immediately blushed, straightening up and moving away, refusing to look at either Konoka, or her mother. Konoka, on the other hand, merely continued to stare at Setsuna, unsure how to feel that an obvious attempt to kiss her had been thwarted. She hadn't been hoping for such a thing, although she wasn't sure she would be completely against it.

Konoka was just admiring how fast the blush had risen from her neck to her ears, when Setsuna suddenly stood.

"I-I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back!"

Without waiting for an answer, aware of the heavy gaze of Konoka's mother, she fled the room, fingers digging for her cell phone.

Pulling it out, she stared at it unseeingly as the door swung closed behind her. She was unable to think clearly, a stream of curse words running through her mind as she fully realized what she almost did, with Konoka's mother as a witness, no less! She seemed to disapprove of it, which wasn't good for her friendship, or her job...

_'Fuck fuck fuck!' _Setsuna thought furiously, clenching her phone tightly. What the hell was she going to do now?

Flipping it open, she discovered yet another two texts. One was from Asuna, demanding that Setsuna stop ignoring her. The other was from Asakura again, saying that she was on her way to the hospital. She had gotten it about five or ten minutes ago.

Setsuna sat down on the bench and sighed. Her mind, unable to deal with the current problem she had created, turned to Asuna as an outlet for her emotions. Opening her messages, she quickly texted her back.

_'Ignore you? Why don't you just fuck off and go have another date with Kaede? How was the movie? Did she take you home and fuck you afterward?'_

Breathing heavily, she sent the message before she had time to think it through and regret it. Biting her lip out of anger and frustration, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door to Konoka's room opening. Looking up, Setsuna immediately looked away again as she saw Konoka's mother looking down at her.

"Konoka wants to see you again."

Setsuna stood up, and began to apologize.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I don't know what I was thi-"

"Don't apologize. I don't know what to think of it, but if you care about my daughter, I suppose I should be happy. Just go see her."

Nodding, Setsuna pushed open the door and walked in on nervous, shaky legs. Just as she had left her, Konoka was sitting up in bed, half-smiling at her. Her right arm was exactly where Setsuna had dropped it, along her side, although her left was folded across her stomach.

"Setsu...come'ere." Konoka spoke softly.

Setsuna made her way over to the bed, and sat down in the seat she had occupied a few minutes ago. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it. Konoka was too important.

Setsuna stared at Konoka for a few minutes, content with just admiring her. The beauty stared back at her with ill-concealed amusement dancing in her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"You...look so...tired, Setsu." Konoka whispered. "You should go home and get some sleep. Or..."

"Or what?" Setsuna asked.

With her good arm, Konoka made a 'come here' motion, prompting Setsuna to lean forward in her seat until their noses were almost touching. Setsuna felt her heartrate increase and blood rush to her cheeks as Konoka's eyes slipped half-closed and she giggled softly.

"Good girl..." She whispered, before tilting her chin up. She placed a small kiss on Setsuna's chin, her soft lips warm on Setsuna's skin. A shiver coursed through her as Konoka then moved up and kissed her cheek, a giggle reaching her ears as their lips slowly moved closer together...

Mere millimeters away, Konoka's flushed skin radiating warmth, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, their lips were about to press against each others' when a loud slam from behind them interrupted them. Setsuna jumped off Konoka, returning to her seat faster than lightning, her pulse skyrocketing as she turned to see who it was.

Asakura stared back at them, mouth open as if to speak. However, it seemed that she had forgotten what she was going to say. Her eyes slid back and forth from a very red Setsuna, to a bothered looking Konoka.

Eventually, Asakura broke the awkward silence.

"K-Konoka, are you okay?" She asked. Konoka nodded, deciding not to reveal her current state of partial paralysis.

"I'm fine." She spoke, deciding to stick to small sentences.

"I hope so." Asakura said. She smoothed her shirt over her bright blue jeans, then cleared her throat awkwardly before moving over to the other side of the bed.

"So...what are you two up to?" She asked brightly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she leaned over interestedly.

Setsuna cleared her throat meekly, but said nothing, and Konoka giggled, reaching out with her left hand to pat Asakura's knee.

"Setsuna just came by to..." Here, she couldn't hide the effort it took to speak, pausing for a moment to breathe deeply and wait for some of the pain in her head, neck, and back to subside.

"...To say hi. Although...now that I think of it...I'm not sure how she found out..."

By now, there was a noticeable look of discomfort on her face, and as Setsuna leaned forward, reaching out yet unsure of what to do, Konoka waved her off.

"I-I'm fine." She breathed. "Just hold my hand."

Asakura's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, yet she did a good job of hiding her surprise as Setsuna obediently took Konoka's hand in her own, holding onto it tightly.

There was silence for a moment, before Asakura gently placed her hand over top Konoka's, which had returned from patting her lap reassuringly and now rested beside her leg.

"I missed you today Konoka." She said quietly. "I'm glad you're okay."

Konoka smiled at her, then closed her eyes, breathing softly. There was silence for a few moments, although neither relinquished their touch on Konoka, they made sure not to meet each other's gaze.

Setsuna closed her eyes, failing to fight off a yawn. She was starting to get tired again...

Just then, the door swung open yet again, as Konoka's mother re-entered. She took in the sight before her with nary a blink of an eye, instead moving over to stand at the end of the bed.

"Setsuna, there's apparently some sort of disturbance downstairs involving a red-headed girl, who is demanding to see you. I'd suggest you take care of it immediately, before security throws the both of you out."

"Asuna..." Setsuna cursed under her breath. "Damnit, how the hell did she get here?"

At this, Konoka opened her eyes, chocolate orbs liquefying into a pool of worry as Setsuna stood, letting go of her hand.

"You'll be okay?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna smiled. "Worry about yourself, ne?"

Then, without looking back, Setsuna stormed from the room, the door shutting behind her with a dull thump and a sharp click.

A/N: Well, finally broke down last night, went out and bought a new computer to replace my busted up one. I missed writing fanfics and getting awesome reviews from the lot of you so much! Enjoy this one, ne?


	20. Chapter 20

_Shatter_

Chapter 20

_Dedicated to Closetotaku711, LooMoo, and Guerilla Warfare. I hope you like this one. I do._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Setsuna asked, approaching the front desk. At the sound of her voice, the fiery red-head spun on her heel, ignoring the nurse that had come out from behind her desk in an attempt to placate her.

"I'm looking for you, you jerk!" Asuna yelled, her face flushing red as tears immediately came unbidden to her eyes.

Setsuna faltered, slowing down at the sight of Asuna crying. It bothered her in a way she never knew she could be bothered before, and it didn't sit well with her.

Asuna didn't slow, however, and crashed into her with open arms, wrapping them around Setsuna's waist and holding her tightly. Unsure of what to do, Setsuna hesitantly hugged her back, rubbing her back awkwardly, as if they had never before touched each other so intimately. Asuna noticed, and she didn't like it.

"Why're you acting like you don't even know me?" She whispered, hands clenching into fists as she gripped the fabric of Setsuna's shirt.

Setsuna swallowed uncomfortably, throat suddenly dry. She licked her lips slowly, then pulled away from Asuna.

"I'm not. Don't be rediculous." She replied. She stared uncomfortably at Asuna, who met her gaze fiercely.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Asuna asked, dropping her hands to her sides. She took a moment to let her eyes roam over Setsuna's body, searching for any obvious injuries. Finding none, she looked back to Setsuna's eyes, questioningly.

"I'm not here because of me." Setsuna said quietly.

Behind them, the nurse looked from one girl to the other, uncertain, but thinking that the situation had been defused, at least temporarily. Slowly she retreated to the safety of her desk.

"Then who? C'mon Setsuna, stop playing games. I was worried about you. For real." Asuna insisted gently, wiping at the tear stains on her cheeks.

Setsuna looked around, and saw that they were still standing in the middle of the lobby. Not exactly the most private place for this kind of talk...

"Come over here." Setsuna commanded, reaching out and taking her hand and leading her to a semi-private waiting room that was nearly empty given the still early hour. Taking a seat in the far corner away from the prying eyes of the reception desk, Setsuna sat down and motioned for Asuna to do the same.

"Listen," Setsuna began, squirming in her seat until she faced Asuna as she brushed hair away from her forehead.

"Konoka's in real bad shape." Setsuna said. She paused for a moment, unsure of how to phrase the next part.

"They don't know how, or why, but she's...she's messed up. The right side of her body is paralyzed, and we don't know if it will get any better. Ever."

Asuna paused at that, whatever words she was going to say dying before she could get them out.

"I'm sorry." She managed, voice dropping considerably, and taking on an apologetic tone.

Setsuna was quiet for a moment, then shook her head.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I don't know what happened...I just wish there was something I could do..." Setsuna trailed off, unsure of what to say. She stared at the floor, desperately wishing things were different.

Both were quiet now, Asuna's rage subdued as she absorbed this new information. Seconds ticked by, silent and unbroken between them, before Asuna suddenly jumped up.

"I've had it." She announced. Setsuna looked up in surprise, and her eyes widened as Asuna moved swiftly across the small gap separating them, planting her lips on Setsuna's. Setsuna didn't have time to react as Asuna grabbed her wrists, holding them down on her lap as she forcefully bit Setsuna's lip, drawing blood and forcing her to open her mouth with a pained moan. Taking the opportunity, Asuna shoved her tongue into Setsuna's mouth, kissing her fervently as she continued to hold Setsuna's wrists tightly, almost painfully. After a second, Setsuna came to her senses and tried to resist, but Asuna had the upper hand, and used her weight to keep Setsuna's wrists planted firmly in her lap. She leaned forward, pressing the wet, wanting kiss on Setsuna's lips even as she tried to pull away, skull hitting the concrete wall behind her with a painful thump. Setsuna yelped in pain, but her cry was muffled by Asuna's hungry lips. Setsuna bit her lip harshly in return, and when she felt Asuna's grip weaken in pain and surprise, she jerked her hands free, swiftly slapping Asuna across the face. That broke their heated kiss, and Asuna recoiled, staring furiously at Setsuna. Setsuna remained seated, breathing heavily and glaring angrily at the still standing Asuna, who had her fists clenched by her sides. Without warning, Asuna returned the hit, back-handing Setsuna so hard her knuckles came away bloody from Setsuna's freshly split lip. Against her will, tears flooded Setsuna's eyes, but Asuna was right there, swiftly kneeling and grabbing her chin with a gentle hand, turning Setsuna's face toward her own.

"I'm sorry." Asuna whispered, bringing her lips to bear once again upon Setsuna's, smothering her objections. This time, Setsuna didn't have the strength to fight her, and she let Asuna's domineering tongue wage war on her own, offering up no resistance as Asuna's hot, wet tongue slid around her own, caressing her and licking the inside of her cheeks and the roof of her mouth.

Setsuna could taste blood now, but, aware that she had also struck Asuna, wasn't sure whose it was. She fully relented now, giving herself completely over to Asuna as she found herself completely lacking the strength and will to fight back. Asuna, still kissing her forcefully, moved slowly, shifting her weight until she was sitting across Setsuna's lap.

Finally she broke the kiss, allowing Setsuna to catch her breath.

"I made the mistake of letting you go. I won't do that again." She whispered heatedly, leaning forward until she was pressed tightly against Setsuna's body, her lips brushing against Setsuna's ear. "Will you go out with me Setsuna? I love you with all my heart. I need you. Please don't deny me."

There was a begging, almost whining tone to Asuna voice despite it being whispered, and for a split second, Setsuna almost gave in. Almost.

Then she thought of the reason why she was even here in the first place. Konoka was hurt, and needed her.

And she was all alone up there with Asakura.

Just the thought suddenly made her blood boil, and with more strength than she knew she possessed, she pushed Asuna off her lap, and stood.

"After what you've done?" Setsuna nearly shouted. Remembering where she was, and seeing Asuna's bi-colored eyes nearly liquefy into tears, she lowered her voice.

"I'll think about it." She said icily. Feeling that she was giving the red-head more of a chance than she really deserved, she pushed her away once more, then started for the elevator. She had left Konoka alone too long.

Setsuna heard Asuna scramble to her feet and chase after her, but she paid the girl no heed as she continued to walk toward the elevator.

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna stopped, hearing her name being called, and slowly turned around, unwilling and unsure if she should give Asuna the attention she wanted. She did anyway.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"I love you. Don't you feel anything for me?"

Setsuna felt her heart throb painfully, but she tried to ignore it.

"And if I don't?" She asked, her voice even.

"Then you were just playing games with me the entire time." Asuna replied. Then her tone took on a steely quality.

"Don't tell me you're one of those self-pitying types who are secretly only happy when they're wallowing in their own sadness?"

Setsuna took a step forward and raised her fist threateningly in Asuna's direction.

"I'm not! Don't you ever label me as such!" She yelled, garnering looks from the people filing into the waiting room.

"Then prove it!" Asuna yelled back. "I've spent far too long chasing you! I won't do it any more! If there's someone else, or you're really not interested in me, then tell me now! End it all for good! Unless you enjoy keeping me around to chase you and satisfy your ego!"

Setsuna froze, fear pricking at her mind and stalling her thoughts, making her hands go cold and her skin clammy. Suddenly, everything she had ever thought she had known for sure was thrown into question.

Did she want Asuna or not? Were these new feelings for Konoka just a result of her accident, and nothing more? Was she sure enough in those feelings to toss Asuna aside and stride confidently into her new relationship?

...

Did Konoka even think there was the slightest chance of a relationship...?

...

Was Asuna her best hope after all?

...

Her best hope for what? A relationship that satisfied her need to never be alone? Since when was she so afraid to be alone?

Her eyes widened as she stared deeply into Asuna's narrowed, angry ones. Her eyes flicked between deep ocean blue, and emerald green as she struggled for an answer.

None came to her.

Except a whisper.

"Don't...leave me..." Setsuna whispered, terrified. "What would I do without you?"

Asuna never moved, instead, she stared fiercely into Setsuna's wide eyes.

"What would you do without me?" Asuna asked. "I don't know. Are you asking me to keep chasing you? Or are you asking me to finally claim you as mine?"

Setsuna felt her whole body turn numb as she was put on the spot. A million scenarios flashed through her mind, quick enough to see, but not slow enough to comprehend. Before her chance to fully think was up, Asuna shifted to her other leg, putting her hand on her hip as she cocked her head to the side, still staring at Setsuna.

"Well?" She asked.

A/N: Wow. Poor Setsuna. Reviews, thoughts, comments, criticism, all appreciated, thanks for reading! Any mistakes, or grammatical errors, I'm super sorry, I'll fix if I find any or am notified of such. Please enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

_Shatter_

Chapter 21

A/N: It won't be angsty forever, I promise. Follow along just a little bit longer, there is more of this tale to be told.

Frozen with fear, Setsuna stared at her wide-eyed and helpless. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Embarrassment and shame filled her, the cause of her blush as Asuna scrutinized her, eyes boring into her own until she was forced to look away.

"Well?" Asuna demanded once more. At this, Setsuna looked back up to her.

"A-Asuna, can...can you give me more time to think about it? Please?" Setsuna begged, feeling the threat of tears beginning to overwhelm her. She reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. It had managed to escape her hastily constructed ponytail this morning.

Asuna was silent for a moment, biting her lip as she looked at Setsuna. Setsuna could see the thoughtfulness in her eyes as she gazed unblinkingly at Setsuna. Setsuna, for her part, managed to hold her gaze, breathing heavily through her nose as she struggled to control her conflicting emotions.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally Asuna spoke.

"In another week. I'll come ask you on your birthday, like I promised I would. Have your answer ready by then."

With that, Asuna turned on her heel, ignoring Setsuna's stuttering protests, and left, exiting much more calmly than she had entered. Setsuna was left standing at the spot she had disappeared, quietly now, her protests dying as soon as Asuna had left her sight. Now, she clenched her fists angrily, and glared sullenly at the floor. Her mood had turned angry as swiftly as Asuna's departure, and now she mumbled angrily to herself as she slowly turned and walked back toward the elevator.

She herself wasn't sure why she was angry. She pressed the call button for the elevator and leaned against the wall as she waited for it.

Her teeth ground together as her brows knitted together in an angry scowl. If she dared to look inside herself, she knew exactly why she was so angry.

She had lost the moral high-ground, plain and simple. It was a disgusting revelation, and not one she was particularly proud of, but it was true. She didn't know exactly when she had become such a pathetic, manipulating creature, but somewhere along the line, she had come to secretly _enjoy_ catching Asuna with Kaede. It had given her an underserved sense of betterment. And now, Asuna was declaring that she didn't actually _need_ Setsuna, and had plunged her into the depths of despair and current state of self loathing that she was now drowning in.

Setsuna's eyes widened as she realized she was outside of Konoka's door, her hand on the steel handle. She backed up a few steps, then turned and slowly made her way over to the bench, sitting down upon it. She leaned forward until her head was resting in her hands, and finally let out the tears she had been holding back.

And she had never cried so hard. Her gasping sobs drew the looks of a few others in the hall, but no one approached her to offer consolation. Mere feet from Konoka, she was well and truly all alone.

Setsuna tried to sort through the jumble of thoughts tumbling through her head as she squeezed her eyes shut in a futile attempt to stem the flow of tears.

It was true that she enjoyed the time she spent with Asuna. The girl was lively, out-going, beautiful, loud-mouthed, and passionate. In some ways, she was her exact opposite in every way, and Setsuna would have to be blind not to notice how well they balanced each other out.

But did that mean she loved her? She didn't know. Was the emotion just not there? She genuinely couldn't tell. The dominant thought she had where Asuna was concerned was mainly one of possession, and it was a startling realization. She wanted Asuna. She wanted no one else to have her. But she didn't want to be tied down to her. Maybe it was a strange kind of love Setsuna had for her, that she didn't want to hurt her by risking what they had with a relationship that could possibly destroy everything if it went bad?

Or maybe that was just her own sick way of justifying stringing her along?

She didn't want to think about that. Not right now.

What about Konoka? That girl was a mess, plain and simple. Setsuna truly wanted nothing more than to help her with whatever struggles life threw her way, even if that meant standing by her side throughout her entire life. Somehow, without warning or notice, this had become more than a job to her. If she got fired today, she would be there tomorrow, checking up on her and carrying on as if nothing had happened. Of that, she was sure.

Wiping her tears away, Setsuna tried to regain her composure before she went in to see Konoka. It wouldn't do to have Konoka worrying and questioning her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Setsuna steadied her shaky breathing, before entering the room.

Asakura looked up when Setsuna entered, and her face was unreadable. Setsuna knew she must look like a mess, but she tried to retain whatever shred of dignity she still might have possessed, and walked over to the chair beside Konoka. Konoka looked up at her and smiled.

"Everything okay?" She whispered.

Setsuna shrugged, unwilling to go into detail with Asakura here. The spiky haired girl intuitively picked up on the reluctance, and slapped her leg decidedly.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink, and check up on Konoka's mom. You want anything, Setsuna?"

Setsuna shook her head, and without a sound, Asakura was out of her seat and out the door. Only the gentle clicking of the door latch against the striker signalled her departure.

There was silence for a few seconds, before Konoka smiled at Setsuna again.

"Hold my hand?" She asked softly once more. Setsuna couldn't deny her. Didn't want to, either, so she reached out and grasped her hand firmly.

"How did it go?" Konoka asked, breathing quietly.

Setsuna shrugged. "Not well." Was her somber reply.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" She whispered.

Setsuna's eyes widened, and a mild blush came to her cheeks at the thought.

"Th-this is neither the time nor the place for such a thing!" Setsuna said, unable to stop her gaze from trailing down to Konoka's teasing lips.

"That wasn't going to stop you earlier." Konoka countered. "Besides...I kind of want to see what it's like to be kissed."

" But..."

Asakura will be back soon..." Konoka teased, a smile on her face.

Setsuna thought about it, and although she felt a stab of guilt when Asuna's face flashed through her mind, she was at the same time comforted by the fact that she could at least feel that for her friend. With that confusing, non-sensical thought in her head, she leaned forward and gently caressed Konoka's cheek.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, their lips inches away as Setsuna stared deep into her eyes.

Konoka nodded. "I told Asakura while you were gone...that being near you makes me happy. Isn't this the next logical step?"

Setsuna answered her by gently pressing their lips together, closing her eyes as she focused on giving Konoka her first and hopefully, best kiss of her life.

Slipping her fingers gently through her hair until she carefully cradled Konoka's head in her hand, she tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips against Konoka's in slow, gentle kiss. Konoka's lips were soft and yielding against her own, submissive to her will as Konoka's hand came up to grip Setsuna's arm, fingers digging into her skin as she moaned softly.

A few seconds later, and Setsuna had to pull away before things got too heated. The feel of Konoka gripping her tightly, head tilting back and lips gently succumbing to her every desire was almost too much.

Sitting back in her seat, Setsuna stared at Konoka as Konoka stared back. There was silence for a moment, then Konoka slowly licked her lips.

"Well...I can't believe I've been missing out on something like that for so long." She whispered, reaching out and touching Setsuna's arm.

Setsuna smiled, and placed her hand over Konoka's.

"It...was good?" She asked.

"I liked it." Konoka replied softly.

Setsuna smiled. "I'm glad."

They spent a few more minutes in silence, just staring at each other with naught but their own private thoughts, as Setsuna's thumb traced idle circles on the back of Konoka's hand. After a few moments, their peace was interrupted as the door quietly swung open.

"Hey, Setsuna, it looks like we're being kicked out for now. Konoka needs her rest. Or so I've been ordered."

Setsuna nodded without looking up from Konoka, then slowly stood. Finally tearing her gaze away from the porcelain-skinned girl, she turned around. Moving toward the door, she followed Asakura out, pausing to turn around and wave.

"See you later, Konoka." She said. Konoka smiled widely at her.

"Can't wait to see you again, Setsuna!"

And with that, the door was closed, Setsuna once again alone despite the people still surrounding her.

It was a terrible feeling.

Asakura could plainly see that Setsuna was upset, and as she shifted from foot to foot, she contemplated what to do. She didn't know Setsuna well enough to try to cheer her up, or even to offer to hang out with her...Against her better judgement, she decided to leave Setsuna to her own devices.

"Uh...thanks for letting me know about Konoka." Asakura said, figeting with her cell phone. "Well, I gotta go now. Um...bye."

With that, Asakura turned around and began walking away, glancing back over her shoulder to see Setsuna move over to the bench outside of Konoka's room and sit down on it. The last thing Asakura saw before she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight was Setsuna's shoulders shaking as Setuna began crying once more.

She felt bad, but there was nothing she could do, right?

888

Asuna grimaced as she stepped out into the bright sunlight. She had gotten a ride from Kaede once more, but the girl had taken off, saying she had some things to take care of. Now, she was stuck here for a while. She could always call a cab, but...that was expensive. Not that she couldn't afford it, she just didn't want to if she didn't have to.

"I really need to get myself a car." She grumbled, walking down the sidewalk, kicking at stray pebbles and grasping at any thought that crossed her mind to keep the ever-threatening tears at bay. If she let her thoughts linger on Setsuna for too long, she would most definitely break down.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, and she smiled crookedly. That was an option, at least. Although it was definitely the most unexpected one.

Looking down the road for oncoming cars, Asuna jogged across the street. She knew where she could go until she could go home.

Setsuna's house wasn't all that far from here, and Asuna knew where Setsuna hid the spare key.

A/N; Well. It only took 21 chapters, but they finally had their first kiss! Talk about taking their time! And wow, even though I knew it was coming, Setsuna's introspection even surprised me a little bit. She is not a nice person anymore :O Reviews are appreciated. And the next chapter may be a little...smexy? Only I know for sure! Nyaha!


	22. Chapter 22

_Shatter_

Chapter 22

A/N: Contains very strong sexual content.

Setsuna pulled into her driveway and shut her car off, sighing heavily. The sun was still high in the sky, but she felt as if it should be nearly midnight, she was so tired. Work was understanding that she hadn't shown up, but guilt coursed through her at the thought of missing out on seeing everyone who looked forward to their meetings. She hoped they understood...

Opening her door, Setsuna paused as a gentle cool wind blew into her car, whisking the hot, stifling air away and slightly invigorating her. pulling her keys from the ignition, she ripped the park brake and got out of the car, shutting the door and locking it.

Trudging up to the front door, Setsuna was surprised to find it unlocked when she inserted her key and encountered no resistance when she turned it. Was there someone home...? There shouldn't be at this time of day. Quietly opening the door, Setsuna walked in on silent feet, ears tuned for the slightest noise. Maybe someone had broken in?

She looked around, searching for anything that resembled a weapon. Her eyes found the vacuum cleaner leaning against the wall near the shoe closet, and she grabbed one of the plastic four foot extensions. It was incredibly light, and even swinging with all her force, she would probably only annoy the average sized man, but it was better than nothing.

A muffled bang from upstairs jerked her from her thoughts and set her heart racing as her eyes flicked toward the ceiling. It sounded like it had come from her room! Who the hell was in there?

Making her way to the stairs, she skipped the first one because it creaked. Walking along the edge of the stairs closest to the wall, she carefully climbed them. She couldn't remember where she heard it, but stairs were less likely to creak near the outside edges rather than the middle, because they were less travelled upon and were supported by a joist underneath.

Eyes wide as she came level with the next floor, she peeked around and looked down the hallway. Seeing nothing, heart hammering in her chest, she carefully stole up the last four steps. The two doors to her left were closed, the storage room and the linen room, and the lights were off so there was the possibility they were empty. Slowly stepping past them, Setsuna raised her plastic vacuum extension up to her shoulder, ready to crack a skull with it. Or, more than likely, mildly annoy someone.

Swallowing dryly, Setsuna peeked around the corner at the end of the hall and saw both the bathroom door and her own door ajar.

Part of her mind told her to run away as fast as she could and call the cops, but the aggressive part of her that was tired of everything she had been through today convinced her to fight.

She snuck down the hallway, and after taking a quick glance into the bathroom, decided the thief must be in her room. Made sense, considering all the electronics she had in there.

Taking a deep breath, she committed to the act before she could change her mind. Whirling around the corner to her room, she stepped in, plastic tube raised high.

"Who are-!" She was cut short as she realized there was no one in her room. What the hell...?

"Hey."

"JESUS FUCK!" Setsuna whirled around and jumped backward, reacting on pure adrenaline and terror as she realized there was someone behind her. It took her a second, but as her heart pounded ferociously in her chest, she realized it was only Asuna. Despite the red-head's somber expression, the corner of her mouth lifted a bit as she realized how badly she had scared Setsuna.

"Did I scare you?" She asked innocently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Setsuna replied, angry at getting scared and angrier still at the sight of the girl who had made her come to such terrible realizations about herself.

Asuna's eyes widened, and she took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't have anywhere else to go. My ride into town took off, and I was stranded here. Plus I wanted to talk to you. I know that I told you t-"

"What's there to talk about?" Setsuna asked coldly, cutting her off and angrily throwing the useless piece of vacuum tube onto the floor against the wall, embarrassment tinting her cheeks as she realized how stupid she must have looked with such a dumb weapon.

"Setsuna, I-"

"Just get out and leave me alone, will you?" Setsuna asked, turning away from her.

"No."

"Should I make you leave?" Setsuna threatened.

A sharp laugh. "Don't kid yourself. You know I've always been stronger than you. Not by much, but enough."

Immediately, Setsuna was seeing red. She whirled around, stressed out and finally pushed to her limit.

"Get the fuck out!" She roared, throwing a punch at Asuna. Setsuna had never really been in a fight before, and her form was terrible, but she was too angry to care. Asuna's eyes widened, and she quickly brought her arm up to block the sloppy punch, hours upon hours of martial arts training when she was younger finally proving useful other than a way to channel her vibrant youthful exuberance. She had never been glad she was forced to attend those boring Thursday night classes until now.

On autopilot now, Asuna didn't even think as she brought her other hand up, grabbing Setsuna's wrist and sharply twisting it until it was held behind Setsuna's back, forcing her wrist up and pulling up gently on her arm until Setsuna stood on her tip-toes, completely defenseless.

"Calm down!" Asuna commanded.

"Fuck you Asuna!"

Asuna quickly brought her foot in front of Setsuna's, then pushed her forward, causing her to stumble and trip, falling forward onto the carpet. Asuna followed her down, then flipped her over and sat on her hips, staring into Setsuna's furious eyes.

"I just want to talk." Asuna said. "I want to fix this mess we got ourselves into. Fighting won't solve anything."

Setsuna ground her teeth together, but her still-rational mind grudgingly accepted that she would never be able to beat Asuna, and that her heart desperately yearned for peace, tired of the emotional turmoil that had become her life.

"Then talk." She said.

Asuna tilted her head toward the bed. "Would you like to move to the bed? This can't be very comfortable for you."

"...Fine."

Asuna slowly stood, wary of the still angry Setsuna, then reached down to help her stand. Predictably, Setsuna swatted her hand away and stood on her own.

Asuna followed her to the bed, and sat beside her, folding her hands in her lap. They were both silent for a moment, before Asuna spoke.

"I'm almost giving up on trying to have a relationship with you, you know." She said quietly. Setsuna tilted her head toward her ever so slightly, to show she was listening even as she continued to stare at the floor.

"You seem so against it, like a force of nature against my advances that I don't think I will ever change your mind. I don't want to force you into a relationship, because then it won't mean anything. I wish we could be together, more than anything, but it just doesn't seem like it's in the cards. I don't even know what you think or how you feel about it, either. I've been too focused on just trying to obtain you."

A deep breath, followed by a tired sigh.

"Won't you tell me how you feel, Setsuna?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Setsuna asked, her voice a broken whisper.

Taking a chance, Asuna reached out and put her arm around Setsuna's shoulders, pulling her close until Setsuna willingly rested her head on Asuna's shoulder.

"Every word." Asuna smiled.

"I want you." Setsuna said, plain and simple. "I thought about it, and I realized that I want you. I want your body, and I don't want anyone else to have you. I just don't want to be in a relationship with you."

"Why is that?" Asuna asked, trying not to reveal how much that had hurt her. She clenched her fists, nails digging into her skin.

"I don't know yet. I don't know if I'm afraid of having to commit to something, or if I'm afraid of ruining what we already have, or...or...I just don't know. There could be a thousand reasons, and none of them are any more substantial than the others. I just don't know. Am I afraid to hurt you? Yes. I am. More than anything. Am I using that as a reason to justify stringing you along and not giving you the answer you want? Yeah, I am. And I'm so sorry about it."

Here, the dam broke once again, and Setsuna's eyes shone brightly with tears. As they began trailing slowly down her cheeks, she sobbed quietly, turning toward Asuna and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Asuna, knowing Setsuna would probably never see her as relationship material, didn't begrudge her for it. Instead, she took Setsuna into her arms and comforted her, content for now to just have Setsuna as still a friend. Although everything was far from fixed, she knew.

Setsuna cried on her shoulder for a few minutes, and Asuna tried her hardest to ignore the way Setsuna's lips brushed against her throat every time she moved her head to wipe at her tears. She was only human though, and rampant thoughts got the better of her, and despite the fact that Setsuna was still crying in her arms, she was terribly turned on. Biting her lip, she gently pushed Setsuna away before she did something stupid.

"Can't we just go back to the way we were?" Asuna asked quietly, reaching out and tilting Setsuna's head up to meet her gaze. Setsuna blinked tears from her eyes, then seemed to nuzzle into her touch for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"I-is that really such a good idea?" Setsuna asked, her voice shaky. "Look where it got us now."

"That was my fault." Asuna said quietly. "I should have realized that what we had was special, and to not push it or force a relationship."

"It wasn't all your fault, Asu-"

Asuna cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Take some time to think about it. If you want, we can go back to the way we were. The way that made us both happy."

"It will just make you unhappy." Setsuna said. "As long as I'm involved with you, I'm afraid my feelings for you will make it nearly impossible for you to date anyone else. You won't be dating me, I don't want that right now, but you wouldn't be able to date anyone else either."

Asuna didn't miss the way Setsuna said "right now", and that sparked a new hope within her that made her smile.

"I don't want to date anyone else. You satisfy me completely, and I only want to please you. If that privilege doesn't come with the title of an official relationship, then that's fine with me."

"I don't want to hurt you though." Setsuna mumbled.

Asuna shrugged. "How? Can't hurt me much more than you already have."

Setsuna winced at that, as if Asuna had physically struck her, but Asuna softened it with a gentle pat on the knee.

"If we go back to the way things were, like you want, and we spend two or three years like that, and you don't get the relationship I know damn well you're hoping will come from it, isn't that a complete waste of your time and emotional investment?"

"Three years with you is worth whatever comes my way afterward. And who knows? It could be longer than that. It could be shorter. It could be a month and a half before you find that special someone and you leave me once more. So? I'll treasure every moment I had you. What are you so afraid of, Setsuna? I'm the one taking all the emotional risks, why won't you just accept that? Are you afraid you'll fall in love with me?"

Setsuna was silent.

Asuna smirked. "Whatever the reason, take your time and think about it. I don't want to rush you into anything, you know?"

Setsuna nodded slowly. "I know. I'd really like to go back to the way things were. I just..."

"If you're worried about Konoka, then don't. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and you aren't even in a relationship with her. Not even close. You don't even know if she likes you like that. You don't even know if you like _her_ like that. For now, focus on the one person in your life who loves you completely for everything you are and will do anything your heart desires for you."

"Anything?" Setsuna asked, looking up at her.

Asuna moved closer, leaning in until they were inches apart.

"Anything." She whispered.

"I-" Setsuna began, but was cut off when Asuna kissed her, effectively silencing her. Instantly, the fires of arousal were lit, and Setsuna kissed her back without even having to think about it. All thoughts of restraint were out the window, her fears and doubts about everything leaving her mind, at least, temporarily. They would be back to haunt her thoughts and plague her mind another day, but for now, all Setsuna could think of was Asuna'a hot wet tongue licking her own, and how good it was going to be when it was licking other places.

The kissing was frantic, the pawing fevered, as if they hadn't seen each other in months. Asuna pushed Setsuna down onto her back and began removing her clothes like an animal. When Asuna yanked off Setsuna's shirt, Setsuna was sure she could hear seams ripping.

She didn't care at all.

Her own hands sought out Asuna's body, taking in every curve as if it were new to her, even though it really wasn't.

Setsuna's bra was next, flung across the room carelessly as Asuna leaned down and set her mouth upon her left breast, teeth scraping almost painfully against her sensitive nipple as her hot saliva coated her skin. Amidst Setsuna's quiet breaths and slight moans, Asuna's hands came down and fumbled with the button on Setsuna's jeans. A second later, and they were undone. Slipping her hand down her pants, Asuna slid under her panties and rubbed her vagina, her wet arousal instantly coating her fingers. Seconds later, Setsuna moaned loudly as Asuna slipped two fingers inside her, trailing kisses down her chest toward her stomach. Setsuna tilted her head to the side and let herself enjoy the ministrations, yet it wasn't long before Asuna withdrew her fingers, leaving Setsuna feeling unsatisfied and empty.

"Tease." Setsuna pouted, pushing her hips toward Asuna.

In reply, Asuna stuck her wet finger into her mouth, slowly licking it as she stared at Setsuna. Setsuna bit her lip and watched as Asuna hungrily licked up every drop. When her fingers were glistening with saliva, she reached down and began sliding off Setsuna's pants.

"These need to go." Asuna whispered, pulling them off and taking Setsuna's panties with them.

Setsuna offered up no objections as Asuna spread her legs, leaning down and trailing slow kisses on the inside of her thighs, slowly making her way to Setsuna's soaking wet shaved vagina.

Slowly, Asuna licked her from bottom to top, taking in Setsuna's own unique taste, inhaling the sweet scent of her wetness even as she pushed her nose against her clit, forcing her tongue as far inside Setsuna as she could. She could feel Setsuna tensing up beneath her, and was only mildly aware of Setsuna's hands in her hair, fists clenching every time a strong wave of pleasure rocked her body.

Slowly, Asuna removed her tongue and licked her again, this time settling her mouth on Setsuna's clit and sucking on it as she flicked her tongue over it, pressing and massaging it with her lips and tongue. She brought her hand up, fingertips sliding ever so softly up the soft, sensitive skin of her thigh and making Setsuna shiver, before slowly pressing her thumb deep into her wet pussy. She then took her middle finger, and began slowly massaging the small area between Setsuna's pussy and her tight, perfect anus. Smirking to herself, Asuna had to suppress laughter as she realized she had never done something quite like what she was about to do before to Setsuna.

By now, Setsuna was relaxed and feeling very good, so when she felt Asuna's finger probing gently near her ass, it excited her rather than repulsed her. She had never experienced anything like this before, but if there was one person she trusted wholly and completely with her body, it was definitely Asuna.

Asuna spent a few more minutes heightening the pleasure, licking and sucking and rubbing all the right spots, pressing her thumb deep into her pussy before pulling nearly all the way out and sliding in again. Rhythm was key to getting Setsuna off, Asuna had found out a long time ago. She couldn't break her rhythm or else it impeded Setsuna's ability to orgasm. Asuna herself got off on speed and intensity, and she had no problem with telling Setsuna to go harder and faster. Setsuna on the other hand, was reserved about such things for the longest time, and it was only through trial and error that Asuna realized that a steady pace was the easiest way to send Setsuna over the edge.

Now, still continuing her ministrations, she slowly pressed the tip of her saliva-soaked middle finger against Setsuna's tight anal opening. The way Setsuna moaned and automatically spread her legs open wider told Asuna she was doing good. It took a bit of pressure, but after a moment she slid in, revelling in the tightness that surrounded her slick wet finger and the way Setsuna's body trembled against this new form of penetration.

Asuna switched her focus now to Setsuna's clit, letting Setsuna get used to something she had never experienced before, not wanting to cause her any pain by moving too suddenly or too soon.

Once Setsuna had adjusted to her, Asuna began sliding her fingers in and out of her in tandem, keeping up the ever-present sucking on her clit.

Given the time Setsuna had gone without sex, combined with Asuna's skilled hands, her release was imminent and inevitable. She was panting loudly now, sweat covering her body and dampening the sheets she lay on, but she didn't notice and wouldn't have cared if she did. Her fingers were tangled in Asuna's red hair as her wet tongue worked magic between her legs. Each deep thrust from her fingers, each lick from her tongue, pushed her closer and closer, bit by bit...

"Ohh...yes...Asuna...don't stop...just...a...bit...more..."

Eyes closed, Setsuna felt her body tense up one last time, freezing for just a second before she came hard, one huge rush of pleasure engulfing her body as every muscle in her body tightened and relaxed. She bit back a scream, but it was hopeless. Asuna was too good. Asuna didn't stop the pleasure right away; she knew it would be better for Setsuna if she gently slowed to a stop as she followed Setsuna down from her orgasm high. She slowed her thrusts, eventually removing her fingers and once more licking her thumb clean, giving her wet pussy a few more licks to engrave the taste of Setsuna into her mind forever as well as give her a few more waves of pleasure.

Setsuna was breathing hard, and Asuna wiped her face with the back of her hand as she smirked, satisfied that she had treated Setsuna like no one else could. Slowly crawling up between Setsuna's suddenly weak and trembling legs, she laid down on her naked body and began kissing her. Shoulders, neck, throat, forehead, anywhere her lips could reach.

"I love you Setsuna." She whispered. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. As long as I'm in your arms."

Setsuna kissed her on the mouth as she wrapped her arms around Asuna's waist, holding her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Asuna smiled. Hopefully this was enough to prove to Setsuna how much she meant to her. It had to. Asuna really couldn't see herself without Setsuna by her side. It just didn't seem...right...

Deciding not to dwell on it, Asuna closed her eyes and held Setsuna close. She could deal with it later. Knowing Setsuna, she wouldn't be content for long, and before Asuna was ready, Setsuna would be worrying and figeting and wondering all about this and that. Best to enjoy the peace while it lasted...

As they both lay there, Asuna didn't realize just how much truth her thoughts held. It would not be peaceful for very long. Neither knew it yet, but Konoka had developed a hold on Setsuna. It wasn't very big yet, but once it grew, it would be an unstoppable force.

A/N: Oh, Asuna. Desperate, frantic sex will not make Setsuna yours. The KonoSetsu is too strong to be ignored. I feel so bad for her. She has no idea what's coming. Reviews are appreciated. Hope no one was offended by the sexytimes scene, you were warned. I don't write that stuff very often, so if it's of questionable quality, I apologize.


	23. Chapter 23

_Shatter_

Chapter 23

_ Interlude- An interruptive period, space, or event- Used to mark the passage of time._

"So, are you excited for Setsuna's birthday?" Asakura asked, absent-mindedly reaching up and adjusting the strap of her red shirt that continually slipped down her shoulder.

Konoka shrugged. "More nervous, really. What the hell do I get her?"

Asakura grinned. "Whatever you want!" She replied.

The two were currently lounging on Konoka's couch , watching a cutscene for one of their video games before they could start their co-op shooting match.

"Well it has to be something she will actually like and use, otherwise I just come off as stupid." Konoka replied. The cutscene ended, and Asakura watched with a raised eyebrow as Konoka immediately repeated the mistake that had gotten her killed the last time they had attempted this mission, running blindly ahead without a thought to stealth or tactic.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." Asakura contended, not putting much thought into the matter as her mind was occupied with how to save Konoka from imminent and certain death. She didn't like disarming this close to enemies, but...

Switching to her med-kit, it wasn't a second later that gunfire erupted from the television speakers, and Konoka's eyes widened as her character hit the ground, moaning and bleeding.

"That guy came out of nowhere!"

Asakura laughed as she guided her character over to Konoka's fallen one, grabbing him and dragging him back behind a large boulder. Once there, she held down the button for first aid, then quickly switched to her handgun.

"This time, let's try some tactics."

"Okay..."

"Stay here behind cover, I'm gonna go find some place to set up my sniper rifle."

"Wait, you're leaving me!"

Asakura laughed.

"Just stay low and they won't approach you. Use the rock as cover and blind-fire to keep them suppressed otherwise they'll throw grenades. If they do, run like hell toward me."

"So complicated!"

Asakura laughed as she tipped back the last of her Red Bull, and contemplated getting another one.

Just then, the sound of a grenade exploding and Konoka's panicked wail made the decision for her.

"Enough of this, you're terrible at it anyway." Asakura laughed, much to Konoka's dismay.

"Let's run down to the store and get some more delicious."

"Okay, might as well. I'm feeling like something as well."

They stood, setting down their controllers and moving toward the door. Asakura opened it and slipped through, feeling the cold air of the rest of the house hit her arms, raising goosebumps on her skin. It got pretty warm in the room with the lights on, systems running and tv going all at once. With the door closed, it was pretty much a sauna.

"Cold, Asakura?" Konoka asked, grinning.

Jerked out of her thoughts, Asakura looked over at her questioningly. Seeing which direction her pointed gaze was aimed, she promply folded her arms across her chest to conceal her erect nipples.

"False. Let's go, perv."

Konoka laughed and started up the stairs, Asakura behind her.

It was definitely well worth the view to go last, she thought, a smirk crossing her face for a moment.

At the top of the stairs, it was a quick couple steps to their shoes, which they both kicked into, Konoka leaning against the wall for support, pink tongue sticking out between soft lips as she tried not to fall over, dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

Once outside, Asakura took a deep breath of the cool midnight air and smiled. It was peaceful out here, and she loved it. Being the small, quiet community that it was, the streets were usually dead by eleven o'clock, with only the occasional car in sight. Skipping onto the sidewalk, she slowed to a stop for a second to let Konoka catch up to her.

"It's so much more peaceful at night." Asakura breathed, tilting her head back to look at the stars twinkling so far away in the inky blackness of the night. Turning her head, she found her gaze drawn to the moon, where it sat low on the horizon, looming massive in the distance. She preferred it this close, rather than the tiny speck of a moon so far away in the sky as it was during some parts of the month. It lit up the night sky in a way that was ethereal and spectacular, and she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she stared at it.

In the distance a dog barked, breaking her rapt concentration. Lowering her head, she turned to find Konoka gazing at her curiously.

"What?" She asked.

Konoka shrugged. "Nothing."

They began walking, Konoka humming softly to herself in a way that Asakura found pleasing. She listened to her for a while, staring at her feet as she idly jumped over the cracks in the sidewalk as they meandered toward their destination.

"So tell me again what happened with Setsuna?" Asakura inquired.

"That night in the hospital room?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear it again."

"Well...i dunno. I told you already. She kissed me. I might've teased her into doing it, but I'm glad she did...Sort of, anyway."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well, it was nearly two weeks ago. Since then...since she saw Asuna down in the lobby...she hasn't texted me, or called, or even come visit. She called in sick last week, and I have a feeling I won't be seeing her tomorrow. D'you..."

"Do I what?" Asakura questioned, stepping off the curb lightly as they crossed the deserted street.

"Do you think she got together with Asuna? What if she didn't like the kiss? What if...?"

"Whoa, girl!" Asakura said, holding up her hands. "There's an easy way to fix this problem."

"There is?" Konoka raised her head from the sidewalk where she too had been playfully skipping over the cracks in the cement.

"Yep. If she doesn't show up tomorrow, you call her. When she answers, you tell her to march her cute little ass over to your house for some much needed explanation!"

Konoka giggled. "You think her butt is cute?"

Asakura hummed. "I was speaking more for effect, than anything else. I actually don't know. I've never looked. Good idea though..."

Konoka rolled her eyes.

"How about you? What do you think about her?"

Konoka merely smiled. "It's a secret."

"Nooo! No secrets allowed! I'm your best friend, aren't I? You have to tell me everything! Especially naughty secrets like this one!"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, would it? Besides, who said it was naughty?"

"Err..."

"Exactly." Konoka said smugly, a shine returning to her eyes as the lights from the store washed over them. Moving to hold the door open for Konoka, Asakura lightly slapped her on the rear as she walked through.

"Oh, you're going to tell me, one way or another."

"Is that a threat?" Konoka asked, covering her behind with both hands as she turned to look at Asakura.

Asakura grinned, her canines poking into her bottom lip and leaving little indents in her flesh as she spoke.

"It's a promise, girl."

A/N: Short chapter is short! There's a reason for the gap in this chapter and last. Reviews are appreciated, thank you all for following this story!


	24. Chapter 24

_Shatter_

Chapter 24

Konoka turned around and walked further into the convenience store, still covering her backside as she grinned at Asakura over her shoulder.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" She asked.

Asakura followed, running a hand through her hair then letting it drop to her side as she licked her lips, contemplating her response.

"Don't tempt me, Konoka." She muttered.

"What's that?" Konoka asked.

"Oh, nothing! What would you like to drink?" Asakura asked, changing the subject as she moved to the back wall where the racks of drinks were refrigerated.

"I can pa-"

"Never!" Asakura cut her off playfully, giving her shoulder a shove. "Seriously, what do you want? You don't pay as long as I'm around."

"Are you sure? Thanks Asakura!" Konoka reached in and grabbed a bottle of pop, closing the door quickly against the wave of cold.

Asakura smiled as she grabbed another two tall cans of Red Bull from the cooler and closed the door.

"Do you want anything else? Cookies or chips or anything?"

"Mmm, no thanks, Asakura. I appreciate it though."

"No problem!" Asakura nodded, then threw an arm around her shoulder. "When we get home, I'm gonna show you how to play that game properly. Then, we're gonna kick much ass!"

Konoka responded by slipping her arm around Asakura's waist and pulling her a bit closer. Leaning her head on Asakura's shoulder, they walked down the aisle.

"Are you sure that's possible? I suck pretty bad at that game, you know."

Asakura shrugged her free shoulder. "Whatever. You can learn. I have faith in you, Konoka!"

Konoka grinned, as they rounded the corner and headed toward the front counter.

"I'll do my best, Captain Kazumi!"

That caused Asakura to stop for a second, and scratch her head.

"First time you've ever called me that." She noted, a wry grin on her face.

"Would you prefer I didn't?" Konoka asked, removing her arm as they approached the counter so Asakura could reach her wallet.

"Doesn't matter to me! I've been known by Asakura my whole life, so either is fine. I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Well it is technically your first name, how would I forget it?"

"Good point." She laughed, slipping her debit card out of her wallet. Handing it over, it was swiped through the card reader, then she was handed a pinpad. Quickly pressing in her PIN, she took her card back as the terminal beeped 'Approved' at her.

"No reciept." She said, taking the bagged items off the counter.

"Okay, back to teaching you how to act normal!" Asakura exclaimed, walking toward the door and pushing it open with her free hand. Konoka followed her out, then, seeing as Asakura had her pop, and she was empty-handed, she shrugged before jumping onto Asakura's back.

"Oof!" Asakura was caught off guard by the sudden weight on her back, but she caught her balance, then slipped her free hand under Konoka's thigh, gently pulling up on her leg until they wrapped around her waist.

Konoka's arms wrapped around her neck loosely, holding on and balancing herself as she giggled in Asakura's ear.

"Who says you get a free ride home?" Asakura asked, grinning despite herself.

"Mmm...pleeeaaase?" Konoka asked, hugging her a bit tighter.

Asakura thought about it for a second. As she stepped off the sidewalk onto the road, she felt Konoka's breasts press a bit tighter to her back as her thighs squeezed her waist to keep herself from falling.

Her fingers unconsciously tightened against Konoka's thigh.

"Maybe for a bit." She allowed, after a moment.

"Yay!" Konoka squealed, hands moving from around Asakura's neck to on her shoulders. She straightened up now, comfortable with Asakura's gait and tilted her head back to look at the night sky.

"Hey, what do you say we make a stop at the park?"

"Yeah, we can. Why?"

"So we can lie in the grass and look at the stars!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Asakura agreed. She let go of Konoka's thighs, and Konoka took this as a hint to drop down.

She resumed her pace beside Asakura, and at the next intersection, they turned right instead of continuing straight.

It wasn't long before they reached the playground. Konoka walked through the small gap in the fence where the grass had been trod upon so often that it had long since turned to dirt. Asakura on the other hand, chose to hop the fence, bag tight in her fist as she easily threw herself over. Landing easily, she jogged the few steps over to Konoka and took her hand.

"Here is fine." She said, pulling the girl down. Konoka agreed, and fell onto her behind before leaning back and laying down and flicking her gaze to the faraway stars above. Asakura copied her, careful to not release her hand. It seemed that Konoka either didn't notice, or didn't mind.

Konoka then sighed softly, breaking Asakura's concentration.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just wish Setsuna was here. I miss her."

"Oh." Was all Asakura said. A moment later, she slowly withdrew her hand from Konoka's. Silently, she cursed to herself. She should have known better.

Konoka had been innocent in any contact that she had with Asakura...she should have known that. The girl was infatuated with Setsuna, and it didn't seem like there was anything she could do about it.

...Was there?

Rolling over onto her side, the red-headed girl propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Konoka.

"You really like Setsuna, don't you?"

Konoka's soft chocolate brown eyes appeared black in the night, although there was enough ambient light from the moon and the distant street lamps to see them shift from the sky to her.

"Well..."

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"It's not a secret I'm worried about keeping." Konoka replied.

"Then you have to tell me! Do you like her?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah." Konoka said softly. "I do. Although it's almost nothing at this point, I do feel something for her."

"Is there anyone else?" Asakura questioned, heart beating in her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel anything for anyone else?" Asakura repeated her question.

"I...don't think I do...why?"

Instead of answering, Asakura swiftly leaned down and placed her lips on Konoka's. She gently reached up and caressed Konoka's cheek, pressing her lips hungrily against the soft lips of the girl underneath her.

It wasn't too long before Konoka's hands came to rest on Asakura's shoulders, gently pushing her away. Understanding, Asakura slowly withdrew, licking her lips as a heat rushed to her face.

"I-I'm sorry Konoka, I-"

"It's okay."

"Wha...?"

"Shh. It's fine." Konoka whispered. She wrapped her arms around Asakura's shoulders and pulled her down until her head was resting on her chest.

They stayed like that for a while, Konoka staring at the stars and thinking, and Asakura listening to Konoka's beating heart and trying to calm her own.

Almost half an hour had passed, and Asakura was sure Konoka had fallen asleep.

Sighing softly, she pulled herself closer to the warm body beneath her.

She had really messed up.

Attraction to Konoka, she knew, had always been a threat. Always hovering on the edge of their encounters, always threatening to jump in and mess things up, and it was probably more evident than she would have liked, but luckily Konoka was clueless and hadn't noticed.

Until now. No one was clueless when it came to getting kissed.

It was hard to describe, Asakura thought, slowly letting her eyes slide closed, the way Konoka seemed to suck you in. Every laugh, every wide-eyed expression and smile of joy, it pulled you closer. And you didn't even realize it until you were kissing her. Then you got it all dropped on you like a load of bricks, wondering how you missed all the signs.

Especially the signs that told you she wasn't interested.

A small chuckle. Then silence. Those signs weren't so much missed, as they were blatantly ignored.

She didn't want to get in between Setsuna and Konoka. She really didn't. She respected them both too much to do that. Especially since Setsuna apparently had so much to deal with, if what Konoka had told her was anything to go by.

But she didn't want to sit around doing nothing. If the indecisive raven-haired girl decided to bail at the last minute, Asakura wanted to have put in the time required to pick up where she had left off...a shoulder to cry on, and someone to hold. How to do that without it looking like she was competing for her, though?

Or did that even matter at this point?

A soft groan. This love and relationship stuff was hard to figure out.

"You okay, Asakura?"

Asakura's eyes opened, and her heartbeat shot through the roof.

"I-I thought you had fallen asleep. Sorry. Want me to move?"

Konoka didn't relinquish the grip she had on her.

"No." Was her simple reply. "Not if you don't. You're warm."

Asakura sighed and relaxed into her embrace. On the one hand, she thought, she was kind of glad that Konoka had such a diminished sense of what was friendly touches and what were relationship material touches, because it netted her moments like this. On the other hand, it was probably Konoka's unawareness that had landed Asakura in this position to begin with. With no clearly defined boundaries, Asakura was free to push her down, crawl on top of her, hold her hand, lay with her like this...

...and that eventually was what caused her to be attracted to Konoka. Damn it...

Thinking back on earlier tonight, Asakura was painfully aware of everything. Every touch, every look...it had meant something to her that it simply didn't mean to Konoka. To Konoka, a slap on the ass didn't mean the same thing it meant to her. Rather than a sign of sexual attraction, as it meant to Asakura, it was simply a sign of close friendship to Konoka. Surely she wouldn't let a stranger do such a thing. However, it didn't hold a special significance to her other than Asakura being her friend.

Damn it...

Should she shamelessly chase Konoka, on the off-chance it got her to where she wanted to be? Or should she gracefully bow out and let Setsuna have her?

It didn't seem to be working so well for Asuna, Asakura thought, the whole chasing thing.

_I don't know how you develop these holds on people, Konoka, but damn it, is it ever a troublesome part of you._

"Asakura, look!"

Konoka suddenly jerked, pointing into the sky. Startled from her thoughts, Asakura opened her eyes, then blinked away her confusion. By the time she had raised her head and twisted around, Konoka had settled back down.

"You missed the shooting star, silly girl." Konoka said.

"At least you saw it." Asakura grinned wryly. "Did you make a wish?"

"Aww, no! I forgot!"

Asakura burst out laughing, unable to contain herself. When it subsided after a moment, she raised a hand to wipe away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Wowww, that is so like you. Well done." She teased, still giggling.

"That's not very nice." Konoka pouted.

Asakura's giggles faded, but the smile remained on her face. "Sorry." She whispered. Konoka's arms briefly tightened around her shoulders, then relaxed. There was silence for a moment, then Konoka spoke.

"I think I'm gonna take your advice." She whispered.

"Hm? What's that?" Asakura asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to call Setsuna. Chances are she's probably with Asuna, but...you'll be with me, and keep me from being a timid coward, right?"

Silence, as Asakura bit her lip. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, before she simply settled on nodding.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I'll be with you."

Reaching out, she grabbed Konoka's hand and held it tight. Beneath her, Konoka's chest heaved as she sighed contentedly.

A/N: TOO MANY DAMN DISTRACTIONS KEEPING ME FROM WRITING. Anyway...Reviews are appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

_Shatter_

Chapter 25

Setsuna awoke slowly, groaning quietly as she stretched her arms high above her head. Nearly every muscle in her body was sore, from her thighs and calves, to her abs and even her neck. A sly smirk crossed her face as she brought her arms back under the blanket. Sex sore was such a good kind of sore...

The movement of Setsuna and the blankets brought a sleeping red-head out of her slumber, the beautiful girl inhaling deeply, then sighing before opening her eyes. Head resting on Setsuna's shoulder, she tilted her head up until she could meet Setsuna's gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Setsuna." She whispered, stretching out to place her lips gently on Setsuna's throat. Kissing her softly, she let her lips linger there for a moment, before giggling as she licked her throat, her hot tongue leaving a moist trail of saliva across Setsuna's pale skin.

"Aww gross, you loser!" Setsuna teased, not bothering to wipe it away. Asuna rolled her eyes, then sat up on one elbow as she leaned down to plant small kisses on Setsuna's body. She slowly trailed down her stomach, then stopped, her hand on Setsuna's hip and her fingers tantalizingly close to the inside of her thigh.

"You wanna go again?" Asuna asked, fingertips tracing a teasing path across her sensitive skin.

Setsuna's hips twitched, but she shook her head. "I can't, I'm drained. We went all weekend. I'm so sore!"

"A good sore though, right babe?" Asuna asked, long hair falling over her shoulders and hiding her face as she once again leaned down, this time much closer to Setsuna's crotch, and began lavishing her with more kisses.

"Mmmn, the best kind..." Setsuna hummed softly, closing her eyes. There was silence for a few moments, then Asuna giggled.

"What?" Setsuna asked quietly, trying vainly to go back to sleep.

"Nothing...you're just...perfect." She breathed, lips falling once again on Setsuna's snow white smooth skin.

Slightly unnerved by the compliment, she struggled for a response. Finding none, she opened her mouth to simply deny it, and was thankfully saved by her phone ringing.

Groaning, she sat up, propping herself up on her elbow and picking up her phone. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was Konoka. Probably wondering if she was coming to visit today...

Setsuna answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hi Setsuna, it's Konoka. How are you?"

Setsuna let herself fall back onto the pillows, and sighed. "Not bad, yourself?"

"I'm okay. Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Mnn-Nnn." Setsuna made a noise in her throat to the negative. "I was already awake."

"Oh, okay. Good. What are you doing?"

Setsuna tried to ignore the feel of Asuna's wet tongue lapping slowly and teasingly between her legs.

"Uhhn...Nothing. Just laying in bed." She tried to squeeze her legs closed, but Asuna giggled and held them apart. Although truth be told, Setsuna didn't try _that hard_ to get away from Asuna.

"Oh. Are you gonna come see me today?"

Setsuna was silent for a second as Asuna began kissing her way back up her body, a smirk on her face as she placed a hand on Setsuna's breast, massaging and squeezing it as she placed her lips on Setsuna's throat.

"Get off the phone and pay attention to me." Asuna whispered, her other hand slipping down between Setsuna's legs.

Setsuna pressed the phone closer to her ear, hoping Konoka hadn't heard that.

"Yeah, I think I can come see you." Setsuna said, wincing as Asuna nipped her throat in displeasure.

"Stay with me just one more night." Asuna whispered.

"I-Is there someone there with you?" Konoka asked. Asuna, who could hear Konoka through the phone in the silence of the room, giggled.

"Did someone just giggle? Is Asuna in bed with you?" Konoka asked, her voice timid.

"N-No. Must've been my T.V." Setsuna said. "I just turned it on."

Suddenly, a moan escaped her before she could stifle it as Asuna plunged two fingers deep inside her, and she coughed to cover it up before sending Asuna a dirty look.

"Anyway, I'll see you some time today, okay Konoka?"

"Yeah...sure...bye."

There was a click, then the phone went dead. Setsuna pulled it away from her ear, and her phone, sensing the motion, lit the screen up to show 'Call Ended' in bright white letters.

Pressing the lock button, she tossed it onto the table.

"You're a jerk sometimes, Asuna." Setsuna said.

"I'm the jerk? You just lied to that poor girl! At least I'm honest. I'm completely in love with you and there isn't anyone in this world I won't tell that to with pride in my voice."

"Yeah, well...I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Then why are you? You know she saw right through your pathetic lie, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Asuna smiled happily. "It wouldn't mean very much if I didn't fight to keep you."

Setsuna sighed. "I still wonder how I got myself into this mess."

Asuna shrugged. "I'm going to pretend that wasn't incredibly insulting."

Setsuna glanced sideways at her. "Sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever. Wanna shower and go get breakfast?"

Setsuna smiled as her stomach rumbled. "Sure. I'll buy."

888

Konoka slowly set her phone down, and Asakura looked at her curiously.

"Everything go alright?" She asked. "You didn't sound too happy at the end, there."

"I think...Setsuna was with someone else. That Asuna friend of hers."

"Oh." Asakura was silent for a moment. "Are you sure? What happened?"

"I just heard someone giggling in the background, it sounded like there was someone there. Setsuna denied it, but it was so obvious that she was lying..."

Asakura was silent for a moment, running her hand through her spiky red hair. Then, she sighed, mind running with a thousand thoughts.

"I'm sorry Konoka. It was my idea for you to call her, if I didn't say anything..."

Konoka shook her head. Reaching up, she brushed her long chocolate hair out of her face, and when she met Asakura's gaze, it was hard and sharp.

"No. It's fine. This isn't the end of the world. I kind of knew Setsuna had a thing with her. She never spoke much of her, but it was obvious that it was something. Otherwise it wouldn't have been such a touchy subject the few times I brought it up."

"There it is..." Asakura breathed softly, the ghost of a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Konoka raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "There's what?" She asked.

Asakura jumped up, grabbing Konoka's hands and pulling her to her feet.

"There it is! The fire in your eyes!" She exclaimed. "I've finally seen you really want something for the first time ever since I've known you!" Asakura hugged her tightly, laughing.

"Asaku-"

"I'm happy for you! This is great!" Asakura said, causing Konoka's face to redden.

"I-I..."

Asakura giggled at her embarrassment and sat down, pulling Konoka with her. Now, she released her hands, and began talking animatedly.

"How are you going to break Asuna's hold on Setsuna?" She asked. Before Konoka could speak, she waved her off. "More importantly, how can you? Clearly she's giving Setsuna some very satisfying sex, an area where you unfortunately lack expertise. What kind of shot do you think you have?"

"I'm-"

"Ooh, you could-"

"ASAKURA!"

Asakura was cut off by a heavily blushing Konoka, as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"N-none of that! I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I won't do anything at all. I don't know yet!"

"What? Why not?"

"I...just...if she's happy with Asuna...who am I to try to break that up?"

"If she was truly happy with her, she wouldn't have kissed you. You know? She doesn't seem to be the type of girl to mess around. At least, not with her emotionally and mentally fragile charge."

"Maybe..."

"No maybe about it. Go get her, girl! If she is what you want, you chase her until you get her."

"Yeah..." There was a shadow of doubt that briefly flashed across her face, before it was replaced with a look of determination. "Yeah! Setsuna is a really nice person. And really pretty. I want her!"

Asakura smiled, happy for her friend even as she realized that her chances with her were diminishing faster than she could imagine. The sharp, analytical part of her mind quickly calculated just how easy it would be to play the other side of rationality and paint Setsuna in a bad light, coaxing and gently guiding Konoka's thoughts and feelings until the girl was hopefully infatuated with her. However, just the thought of doing that for her own selfish gain wracked her with such guilt that she quickly abandoned the idea. She had often entertained the idea of herself and Konoka hooking up, but unfortunately, it just didn't seem like it was meant to be.

"I'm...happy for you Konoka. I hope everything works out, yeah?"

Konoka smiled, and threw her arms around Asakura's neck.

"I do too. Thanks for getting me to call her. And boosting my confidence. You're the best, Asakura!"

Asakura laughed weakly, once again running her fingers through her hair.

"Yep, that's me..."

A/N: Things are finally beginning to draw to a close. However, there are still a few things in store before the conclusion of this story. Thank you all, loyal reviewers, for your patience.


	26. Chapter 26

_Shatter_

Chapter 26

Setsuna pushed the plate away from her and let the fork fall from her fingertips onto the ceramic with a satisfying clatter. She leaned forward with both elbows on the table, eyes on the slightly marred plastic surface. Her hair, still damp from the shower, tickled the back of her neck but went ignored as her eyes narrowed. Her mind was racing with a plethora of thoughts, all jumbled and confusing. It was impossible to make sense of.

Setsuna sighed, and the energetic girl across from her leaned down until her chin was on the table. Then she arched her eyebrows and stared into Setsuna's downward gaze, mouth turning down into a slight frown.

"Cheer up you loser. What're you so depressed about, anyway?"

Setsuna raised her head until she met Asuna's gaze, and the girl thankfully raised her head off the table, wincing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm pretty sure I just pissed off Konoka, not to mention flat-out lying to her was a biiiig mistake on my part. It's obvious she saw through it, and now I'm risking destroying all the trust I've spent so long building up."

Asuna tried, but she couldn't suppress the smile that lifted the corner of her mouth as Setsuna spoke. Setsuna noticed, and her head tilted almost imperceptibly to the side.

"What are you so damn happy about?"

At this, Asuna grinned fully, and leaned forward, clasping Setsuna's hands in her own.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I have you." She said. Setsuna said nothing; she merely stared at their joined hands silently.

She held Asuna's hands for a moment, before giving them a gentle squeeze and slowly withdrawing. Reaching into her back pocket, she pulled out her black leather billfold.

"Let's get out of here." She said quietly. Asuna hummed in agreement, standing.

"Want me to pay?" Asuna asked, spotting Setsuna's thin billfold. Setsuna shook her head.

"No, that's fine. Only I ate, you just had a drink." She said, opening the thin leather fold.

There were only three cards in it; one was her license, one was her Visa, and one was her debit card. She pulled back her license, and pulled out a folded 20 dollar bill. Dropping it on the table, she refolded the leather holder and slipped it back into her pocket.

As they walked out the door into the morning sunlight, Setsuna grabbed the sleek sunglasses that were hanging around her neck and slipped them on. Asuna grinned at her and sauntered over, slipping her arms around Setsuna's slim waist.

"So, you want me to just drop you off at home, then?" Setsuna asked.

Asuna shook her head. "Why would you?" She responded, puzzled.

Setsuna shrugged. "Because I'm going to Konoka's." She said, as if that explained everything.

"Without me?"

"Do you really need to come?"

"Do you really not want me there?"

Setsuna was silent. She reached the car door, and fiddled with her keys for a minute, thinking of something to say that wouldn't offend her.

Asuna didn't wait for a response. She pushed Setsuna gently up against the door of her car, and kissed her on the mouth. Setsuna didn't resist, yet at the same time, this kiss didn't have the fervent desire that previous kisses held. If Asuna noticed, she didn't show it.

The kiss was chaste and quick, and when Asuna pulled away, she was smiling.

"I'm coming, babe. Whether you like it or not."

Setsuna considered arguing, but realized it was pointless. She could easily drop Asuna off, but why? All that would do is imply that there was a reason Setsuna didn't want Asuna around, and there wasn't any such reason.

Sighing to herself, she threw the shifter into reverse and backed out of the parking stall.

"Ya know," Setsuna said softly, "Sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were a few months ago. Everything is just stressing me out."

Asuna said nothing, knowing full well she was a great deal of that stress. Instead, she just angled herself to the right so she could stare out the passenger window and not have to look at the girl beside her.

"Everything will be better once you realize that I'm good for you and you just settle down with me." She muttered. "You'll see soon enough."

Setsuna ignored her, and continued driving.

000

"Noo! Asakura, stop!" Konoka giggled, trying frantically to halt the other girl's advances. Asakura laughed, pressing onward, and it was fruitless for Konoka to even try. Closer she crept, until she was nearly on top of Konoka, breathing down her neck. Konoka squealed, adrenaline coursing through her as she sighted the finish line up ahead. If she could just hold Asakura off a little longer...

"YES! I WIN! TAKE THAT!" Konoka threw her controller onto the floor in victory, jumping up and spinning around as her car passed the finish line in a blur, Asakura's car inches from her rear bumper.

Asakura stared in disbelief at the screen, then tossed her controller away in disgust.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled. "I want a rematch. That was bullsh-"

"Shush! My phone's ringing!" Konoka said, a grin on her face as she picked it up off the floor. She pressed the answer button, then brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, carefully stepping around the stuff on the floor to move over to the television where the word VICTORY was flashing across her half of the screen. She quickly pressed and held the volume down button, then switched the phone to her other ear.

"Oh...okay. Yeah, sounds good." She said. "See ya." Hanging up, she turned and stuck her tongue out at Asakura.

"I win." She bragged again, earning a head-shake from the spiky red-head.

"For now." She replied. "Who was on the phone?"

"Setsuna." Konoka replied. Then after a moment's consideration, added, "And Asuna. They're coming over, and were already on their way. They'll be here in five or ten minutes."

Asakura bagan to stand.

"You want me to go?" She asked. "Give you guys some alone time?"

Konoka shook her head. "Stay. Especially since Asuna's coming over. I don't want it to get weird trying to talk to them both at the same time."

Asakura shrugged, then sat back down. "Whatever you want, Konoka."

They played around a bit more, Asakura making a point to win every single match with a triumphant grin on her face, before Konoka's cell phone rang once more. Opening it up revealed a text from Setsuna.

"They're here." Konoka said, sounding somewhat nervous and unsure of herself now that she had to come face to face with Asuna.

"Don't worry about it, it'll all be fine." Asakura said, slapping her gently on the back. "I promise."

There was suddenly the familiar sound of the front door opening; moments later, the basement door. Then soft footfalls on the stairs. A soft knocking on the door, then the snow white skinned, dark haired girl pushed the door open.

"Hey Konoka." She greeted. Glancing at Asakura, she waved. "Hey, how's it going?"

Asakura smiled. "Not too badly."

Asuna came in behind Setsuna, one hand touching Setsuna's lower back as if she would instantly get lost without the connection between them. She nodded to Konoka, then greeted Asakura. There was a brief introduction, then Asakura slid over to make room for the girls.

"C'mon, sit down. How you guys been?" She asked.

"Not bad." Setsuna answered. "Sorry I missed out on us hanging last weekend, Konoka, I was a bit...tied up."

Asuna's hand tightened into a fist in Setsuna's shirt at that comment, but otherwise remained silent. Asakura noticed it immediately, sitting on the arm of the couch to Asuna's left.

Konoka shrugged, looking away for a moment, before returning her gaze to Setsuna. "It's fine." She mumbled.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Asakura could almost taste the awkward tension. Quickly, she jumped up.

"Asuna!" She said, the girl glancing up at her in surprise.

"I'm going to the store." Asakura said, jangling her keys in her hand. "You should come with. We can talk, ne?"

"I-I guess." Asuna said, uncertainly. She looked at Setsuna. "You want anything?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No thanks."

Asuna nodded, then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon." She said, feeling yet ignoring Konoka's gaze on her. Turning on her heel, she followed the spiky-haired youth out the door.

When they heard the front door shut, a silence fell over the two remaining in the room. Setsuna inhaled deeply, then sighed.

"Are you okay?" Konoka asked meekly.

Eyes closed, Setsuna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She breathed. "Just tired and stressed out, is all."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Another moment of silence, then a question that Setsuna never would have expected from Konoka.

"Are you happy with Asuna?" She asked.

Setsuna's eyes shot open, and she looked to Konoka, wide eyed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you happy with the relationship you have with her?"

"I...I..."

"So the answer isn't no. Yet it isn't yes either, is it?"

Another sigh from Setsuna. It seemed to deflate her, as she hunched over and stared at the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I should be happy. I really should. She gives me everything. Love. Affection. Attention. She would do literally anything for me. It's scary, the level of devotion she has for me. Unsettling. Sometimes, she says things that I just have no response to."

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked, curiously.

"A while ago, we were..." Setsuna wasn't sure she wanted to reveal the depth of her relationship with Konoka, but part of her knew that Konoka already knew. To lie about it would be pointless.

"...We were cuddling on the bed and watching some stupid late night show. I can't even remember what it was. I was wrapped up in her arms, and falling asleep. She kissed my neck and told me she loved me, and that I was the most perfect, beautiful girl she'd ever known and that she would do anything she could to keep me forever."

"Aww, that's sweet." Konoka smiled. The smile never quite reached her eyes.

"Yeah. But, I mean, how do I respond to that? I don't want to lie to her and tell her she'll have me forever. I don't think she will. And I'm far from perfect. I don't know what she sees in me, but I sure as hell don't see it. I don't know where she got this sense that I'm so perfect for her, because I'm anything but. I'm terrified of hurting her, yet it's all I'm doing and all I'm ever going to do."

"You guys aren't going to make it, huh?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna shook her head, still staring at the floor as she bit her lip. "I don't think so. And I think a part of her knows it. She's just trying so desperately to fight for me that she can't see it. She's deluding herself. She knows I'm slipping away."

"She sounds like a wonderful person. She adores you. Worships you, even. How can you walk away from that?"

Setsuna finally raised her head, and tilted her head to meet Konoka's gaze.

"Because deep down, I know damn well I'm not worth it."

000

Asakura quickly dropped two gears, slowing quickly as the sloped entrance to the convenience store parking lot quickly approached. Her car came to a near stop, crawling forward, until the tires bumped against the lip of the inclined rampway. Blipping the throttle, she let out the clutch just enough to convince her car to climb up the ramp, before levelling out. Pulling into an available parking slot, she shut her car off and yanked up on the parking brake. However, she made no attempt to get out of the car just yet.

"Konoka seems quite taken with Setsuna." Asakura said, lightly rubbing some smudges from the leather bound steering wheel.

"Yeah, well...Setsuna's mine."

"Do you really believe that?"

This caught the fiery girl by surprise, and she threw a sharp glare in Asakura's direction, who caught the look and threw up her hands defensively.

"Just asking." She said. "Your voice lacked conviction. Do you really believe Setsuna is yours?"

"I've made her mine over and over again. You have no idea how I've made that girl moan, scream, and whisper my name."

Asakura stuck her tongue out, but couldn't suppress a giggle. This in turn caused Asuna to smile.

"Too much information!" Asakura said. "Anyway, I'm not completely oblivious to the situation. Konoka's confided in me more than once, and I'm aware of how she feels about your...girlfriend? Summer fling?"

Asuna blushed. "We may not be officially dating, but she's not a fling!"

"My apologies. It certainly is a difficult situation to affix a label to."

"What's your point?" Asuna asked.

Asakura shrugged. "Just wondering...do you have a plan to win Setsuna over for good? I'm sure you're aware of the uphill battle you're fighting. Surely you've noticed Setsuna slipping further and further from your grasp."

"How the hell would you know?" Asuna asked. "You don't even know Setsuna."

"True. But I know Konoka, and Konoka knows Setsuna. What Konoka knows, I know."

Asuna was quiet for a moment, thinking. As much as she wished it weren't true, all the signs of Setsuna pulling away were painfully obvious. Her silence when Asuna would compliment her. Her attitude in the restaurant this morning. Her reluctance at Asuna's insistence to tag along. She could think of more if she tried, but she didn't want to. It was painful to think about.

"What's it to you, anyway?" She asked. "Why do you care so much?"

It was Asakura's turn to fall silent. She wondered how smart it would be to reveal her feelings.

"Well," She finally said, "If you were somehow successful in capturing Setsuna, that would leave a lonely, broken-hearted Konoka behind for a certain someone to pick up the pieces of, now wouldn't it?"

Asauna's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Y-you!...And Konoka?"

Asakura shrugged. "I may be interested in her. Who knows." She turned to look out her window.

Asuna made a face. "How can you be so uncaring about it? If you were interested in someone, wouldn't you fight for them with all your power? Like me?"

At this, Asakura laughed. Turning back to Asuna with a grin on her face, she shook her head.

"I do care. More than you'll ever know. That's why I'm not being selfish about it. If Konoka were happier with someone else, who am I to interfere? How can I say I care about Konoka if I believe she'd be happier with me rather than any of the millions of people out there? I will not disregard Konoka's feelings just to satisfy my own desires. That, Asuna, is proof that I really care. I'm sure you care deeply about Setsuna in your own way, but is trapping her because you're so afraid of losing her and you're terrified of the thought that she might be happier with someone else really the best way to show it?"

Asuna stared at her, unblinking.

"But, I..." Asuna was at a loss for words. "I just don't know what to do..." She whispered. Her face was white, her hands trembling. She looked like she was going to cry, and Asakura almost regretted opening her mouth. Almost.

"I don't know what to tell you." Asakura said, softly. "I wish I could tell you everything was going to be fine, but honestly, I don't know. No one can predict the future. We just have to try our hardest to do what we think is right."

More silence, then a sniffle from Asuna. She raised her hand and wiped at her face, before coughing and speaking quietly.

"I do have one last plan, you know." She said. "I promised myself I would never give up, but I can only chase one person so long. I didn't want this to be my last attempt, but I think it might be. If this fails, I'll have lost Setsuna for good."

Asakura reached over and patted her on the leg.

"What's the plan?" She asked curiously.

Asuna smiled sadly. "Well..."

A/N: Quickly, we draw to a close. Reviews are appreciated! Also, I have quite the surprise in store at the end of this fic.


	27. Chapter 27 Part 1 of 2

_Shatter_

Chapter 27

Part 1 of 2.

_A/N: This is it, guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and LooMoo, in regards to your review for chapter 17... I didn't quite get five chapters of nothing but Setsuna brushing her teeth, but I think I did good enough. :) And to the others who have been so patient with this story, I applaud you. Nothing makes me happier than seeing the reviews from you guys. _

"Uuugh...I'm so screwed!" Konoka whined, throwing down the item she was looking at, then crossing her arms over her chest as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"No you're not!" Asakura encouraged, patting her shoulder softly. "You still have time, Konoka. Her birthday isn't until later this afternoon."

"Remind me again why I waited until the last second to buy her a birthday present?"

Asakura chuckled. "Well, because you couldn't think of anything to get her."

"And I still can't!"

"You know what would help?" Asakura asked, calmly ignoring the looks of confusion the distraught brown-haired girl was garnering.

"What?"

"If we got out of the gothic apparel store..."

Konoka's eyes widened as she realized where she was standing, and then she grabbed Asakura's hand and made for a hasty exit, the red-head laughing at the look on Konoka's face.

Once outside, Asakura grabbed Konoka by the shoulders and held her at arms length to stare her in the eye, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, relax and think about this for a moment. I know she mentioned to you a while back about something she liked. What was it?"

"Uhh..."

"Remember, she told you she had an interest in something, but never really had time to pursue it that much?"

"Oh...Oh! Electronics!"

Asakura straightened up and smiled, patting Konoka on the shoulder.

"Well done. Let's go find Setsuna something she'll really like."

Taking Konoka's hand, Asakura lead her down toward the other end of the mall, where the electronics store was.

As they walked, Konoka bit her lip worriedly.

"Did you get Setsuna something?" Konoka asked.

"I sure did!" Asakura replied, giving Konoka a thumbs up and a wink in her usual cheery manner.

"What is it?" Konoka asked curiously.

"It's a secret." Asakura smiled.

"Aww, that's no fair! You gotta tell me! It'll give me ideas. What if I get her the same thing as you?"

"Unlikely. But if you do, I'll let you know."

Konoka pouted for a moment, then gave up when it was apparent that Asakura wasn't giving in, foxy grin on her face the entire time.

It wasn't long before they had made their way through the throngs of people, entering the electronics store and absent-mindedly greeting the staff behind the counter.

Konoka slowed, overwhelmed by the number and variety of gadgets presented to her under clear glass and contained in brightly lit display cases.

"Ugh...choosing just got hard again..." She said, looking around bewildered.

Asakura laughed, and motioned deeper into the store.

"Don't worry about it and take your time. Everything is going to be fine."

888

Setsuna awoke slowly, the alarm on her Samsung growing insistently in pitch and volume until she reached over to her bedside table and shut it off. She had set it last night for ten-thirty in the morning, and she knew she would have to get up soon and get ready for the barbeque. At least, that's how she saw it. It was a family barbeque for herself, her family, and her friends. Her parents insisted on calling it a 'birthday party', despite the fact that she was far too old for such a thing.

Kicking off the blankets, Setsuna stretched her arms high into the air, yawning as she stretched her muscles. Sighing, she let her arms flop back down on the bed beside her, before she slowly committed to getting up. Throwing her toned, strong legs over the edge of the bed, she stood, her lightly muscled stomach momentarily tightening to stabilize her as she got a head-rush. Waiting for it to pass, the fair-skinned girl ran her hand through her raven hair, tilting her head back and letting the razor-straight strands fall down her back.

As she lowered her gaze, she glanced in the mirror and caught a glimpse of her short, thin eyebrows, slanting sharply over dark eyes. She smirked, then moved toward the shower, intent on waking herself up a bit.

Cranking the water on, the pipes groaned for a second before sufficient water pressure built, at first trickling, then seconds later bursting forth from the shower head.

Already naked, she merely waited for it to get warm before stepping in, beginning her familiar morning shower routine as the water began trailing down her body in curving streams.

888

Stepping out of the shower, she picked up a white towel and dropped it on her head as she reached out and wiped the condensation from the mirror. Opening the door from the bathroom leading to her bedroom, she felt goosebumps pricking her skin as a draft of cold air entered, pushing out the warm air and whisking away the heat from her body. Her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly as she inhaled sharply at the sudden cold on her back, but that was the extent of her reaction; then it was gone.

Water droplets slid down her back, courtesy of her hair, and as she reached up to scrub it dry, she was pleased to catch a hint of the mint-scented body wash she had used. Once it was sufficiently dried, she quickly wrapped it up into a messy bun, then reached onto the ledge underneath the mirror on the wall and picked up two thin red laquered chopsticks. She easily threaded them into her hair in a cross-pattern, only a few strands escaping to tickle the back of her neck.

Idly she slapped the lever for the sink, and it splashed on. Grabbing her toothbrush from the cup on the edge of the sink, she squirted what was left of her toothpaste on it before popping it into her mouth and scrubbing hard. As she did, she quietly hummed to herself, narrowing her eyes at her reflection in the water-spotted mirror.

With the sound of rushing water in her ears, she spit out the foamy cinnamon tasting toothpaste, then resumed the rather boring task, her mind wandering as she made sure to do a good job.

Rinsing out her toothbrush, she her stare turned to a glare, then she bared her teeth and growled in mock anger. Realizing how silly she looked, she giggled, then tossed her toothbrush back into the cup on the edge of the sink. Sticking her tongue out at her reflection, she turned and walked back into her bedroom on bare silent feet. Moving to the dresser against the wall, she slid open the top drawer and pulled out light green thong and a matching lace bra.

It took seconds to slip the thong up her long creamy legs, and another few to expertly clip the bra on behind her back before moving over to the closet to ponder her clothing choices. It didn't take long though, and soon she was slipping a black sleeveless shirt over her head. It clung tightly to her body, accenting the curve of her scantily clad behind as the V-neck plunged deep, revealing glimpses of her bra. Humming softly to herself, she flicked through the clothes hanging in her closet before deciding on a pair of matching black skinny jeans. It wasn't her usual style of clothing, but she went with it anyway, knowing full well how it made her ass look.

A glance at her clock told her she had to be downstairs soon, she so finished up, adding the finishing touches to her appearance before finally going downstairs.

_A while later..._

Setsuna's stomach grumbled rather loudly as the smell of barbequing steak reached her, and against her will her mouth watered hungrily. It had been a no-brainer to include steak on the menu of hamburger and hot dogs, and right now she couldn't wait to tear into a lightly seared, still bloody steak. Pushing open the screen door carefully with her foot and balancing two plates full of food, she gingerly stepped out and dodged the screen door as it swung back toward her on its pneumatic hinge.

It was noon now, and the sun was shining brightly high in the sky. Two little cousins she rarely got to see anymore were running around the back yard with water guns, their shrieks music to her ears as she grinned down at them, ducking around their wildly inaccurate aim and making her way to the large picnic table in the centre of the back yard. A few feet away from it stood the barbeque, her father and self-proclaimed master griller standing in front of it, nodding in satisfaction as his raven-haired daughter set down the plates she was carrying and immediately sauntered over.

"Do I get to taste test the steak?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling at him. The dark skinned, aged man laughed, his jet black hair cropped close to his head. Brandishing the tongs at her, he shook his head.

"No, you get to wait like everyone else. Where are your friends?"

Pouting, Setsuna folded her arms across her chest. "They should be here soon." She replied.

Giving up for now on the quest for steak, she turned around and was about to head back into the house when the honking of a horn sounded from the front driveway. A second later and there were car doors slamming, and the sound of excited voices as they came up the walkway to the back yard. Pushing open the gate, three girls greeted Setsuna with a wave and a shout, each carrying some sort of gift bag.

"Oi, Setsuna!" Asuna yelled, waving. She had her hair unbound today, and was dressed in a pair of short shorts and a cream colored T-shirt. In her other hand were two bags. One very small one, and one bearing the familiar logo of the neighbourhood liquor store.

Asakura was next, characteristic sly grin on her face and a case of beer on her shoulder. Her light blue jeans were snug and lightly faded, and her black short-sleeved shirt was overlaid with a multitude of pink swirls and spirals. In her hand was a small package, yet bigger than Asuna's, and the girl looked like she could barely keep it to herself what was inside.

Last was Konoka, the somewhat timid girl following behind. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were rolled up to mid shin with a pair of yellow sandals and white button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the bottom, leaving a few inches of her stomach visible. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she nervously clasped what was the largest package of the three, about the size of a phone book.

"H-happy birthday, Setsuna." She said meekly, meeting her gaze for a second before glancing away again.

"Thanks for coming guys." Setsuna responded. "Thanks for the gifts, you can set them over beside the table with the others."

They did as instructed, Asakura not hesitating to crack open a beer and offer it to Setsuna.

Accepting with a raised eyebrow, Setsuna raised the cold bottle to her lips and took a sip.

"Help yourselves, guys." She said, indicating the pile of alcohol on the table. "I just need to go in the house and grab a few things."

Setsuna set her beer down on the step and made to go into the house, but Asakura deftly cut her off, scooping the bottle back up and placing it back into her hand.

"Go sit down. Me and Asuna will take care of it."

Asuna nodded, and as she passed by Setsuna, she reached out and caressed her waist.

"Missed you." She whispered, as she walked by and followed Asakura into the house.

Shrugging, Setsuna slowly walked back down the steps and toward Konoka, who was standing not far from the gate she had come in, looking lost and a little out of place.

"You look really pretty, Konoka." Was the first thing out of her mouth, surprising them both at Setsuna's bold statement.

"Uh...t-thanks. You look nice too." Konoka replied. There was a second's silence, then Konoka couldn't hold it any longer.

"I really hope you like your gift! I couldn't figure out what to get you and I panicked, and I..."

Setsuna smiled, and reached out to touch Konoka's arm.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to love it." She said. "Because you picked it out for me. So don't worry."

Konoka nodded, then looked up at Setsuna, her uncertainty fading into a smile.

"I hope today is an amazing day for you, Setsuna." She whispered.

A/N: Cutting this into two parts, because I can. This is part one of two of the final chapter. Sorry I went so long without updating. Between work and getting a flood of parts for my car in the mail, I've been busy. Reviews are always appreciated! Part two will be up soon. And will be a lot longer.


	28. Chapter 27 Part 2

_Shatter_

Chapter 27, Part 2

Setsuna smiled, and felt the heat of a blush creeping up the back of her neck.

"With you here, I'm sure it will be."

Konoka's eyes widened slightly, and a red tinge flooded her cheeks. However, before she could respond, the screen door slammed open and Asakura and Asuna came out, carrying a few items and a drink each.

"Setsuna, where do you want all this stuff?" Asakura asked, coming up to her with the stuff. Setsuna tore her eyes away from the adorable girl in front of her, and motioned to the table that held the rest of the party food.

"It can just go over there." She gestured. Asakura smiled at her, and moved away. Asuna on the other hand, bit her lip and glanced at Konoka. She hesitated for a moment, then her gaze flicked to Setsuna for the barest of seconds before she walked away. Immediately, Konoka began apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Asuna really doesn't...like me, does she?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Don't worry about her. Enjoy yourself, okay?"

Konoka smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach her beautiful brown eyes.

Suddenly, a tantalizing scent reached Setsuna, and she turned around to find Asuna holding out a plate to her, a grin on her face. Setsuna hungrily licked her lips when she realized it was a rather large steak, still bloody, and she thanked Asuna as she took the plate from her.

"You guys get some too," Setsuna said, moving toward the table laden with potato salad, chips, and a bunch of other foods. "I don't wanna eat by myself."

They readily agreed, and got up plates, following Setsuna as she dodged around the little kids running through the yard, making her way to the reclining chairs set up on the lawn. Carefully lowering herself onto one, she settled the plate in her lap and pulled down her sunglasses that were resting on top of her head.

Konoka seated herself to Setsuna's left, while Asuna took Setsuna's right, and Asakura happily settled on Konoka's other side.

"So, when are you gonna open presents?" Asakura asked, grinning widely.

Setsuna hummed softly. "After food." She said. "Then we get cake!"

Konoka hummed appreciatively. "What kind?" She asked.

Setsuna shrugged. "Dunno, I haven't seen it. Although I really only have two favourites, black forest cake, and ice cream cake, so it's bound to be one of those."

"Those are both awesome, so it doesn't really matter too much." Asuna spoke.

Setsuna nodded her agreement. "Yeah, although I'm kind of leaning toward black forest cake. Super delicious!"

There were a few hums of agreement, then silence as they focused on their food.

After a few minutes though, Asakura spoke up again.

"After presents and cake, we should go into the pool!"

Setsuna found herself nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, I haven't actually been in it at all so far this year."

"Err..." This time it was Konoka who spoke up. "I didn't really bring swimming clothes..."

"Aww, come on!" Asuna chimed in. "I'm sure Setsuna could lend you something. Hell, just jump in the way you are, it won't hurt anything. The sun will dry you off pretty quickly anyway."

"Yeah, true enough." She agreed.

Setsuna opted not to speak as she savoured the last tender chunk of steak, feeling it fall apart as she easily shredded it with her sharp canines. It oozed flavourful, lightly seasoned bloody juices, and she closed her eyes as she tried to remember the last time she had something so delicious.

"You having a moment over there with your steak, Setsuna?" Asakura teased.

Setsuna opened her eyes and blinked, although they couldn't see it behind her mirrored sunglasses, and she looked around, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Ahh...it's just really good." She said, laughing. "I haven't had it in a while, so..."

The others laughed, and Setsuna was about to object, when her father's voice cut through their noise.

"Hey, did you wanna start opening presents now?"

Surprisingly, it was Asakura who jumped up first, setting aside her plate and cavorting toward the table that served as the lay-down for all the presents.

"Mine first!" She yelled, snatching it up and bouncing back to Setsuna.

Amidst Setsuna's surprised laughter, her friends and family began gathering around, eager to see what she had gotten.

"Happy birthday, Setsuna!" Asakura exclaimed, handing her slim package to Setsuna.

"Thanks Asakura." Setsuna smiled at her, then gently tore off the sparkling gold wrapping paper. Underneath were two pieces of paper, slightly confusing Setsuna for a moment before she turned them right side up and began reading.

"A free tattoo design consultation at InfinityArt Creations, and a 300 dollar gift card?" Setsuna read. "Wow, that must have been...really expensive. Thanks, Asakura!"

Asakura grinned, and rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know if you're into that kind of thing, but hey, something to think about, right? It's expensive to get tattoos, so I figured I'd get you set up pretty nicely."

Setsuna smiled up at her. "I really like it, thanks."

Setsuna carefully set them aside so they wouldn't get lost, then looked up as Konoka approached her with her present, a heavy blush on her face and a stutter in her voice as she gave it to Setsuna.

"H-here's your present, I...hope you enjoy it!"

Setsuna smiled warmly at Konoka, before slowly tearing off the purplish wrapping paper. It was meticulously wrapped, all creases razor sharp with perfect overlapping folds and sharp triangular ends, and Setsuna almost felt bad about wrecking the wrapping paper. Underneath was a plain white label-less box, devoid of any illustration or text that could be a clue as to what was hidden inside.

Removing the lid, she peered inside, and her eyes widened.

"Holy sh-"

"Do you like it?" Konoka asked nervously.

Setsuna carefully withdrew the small box from inside, which proudly displayed a picture of a black iPhone 4S, and inspected it closer.

"Oh...yes. Yes I do!" Setsuna could feel herself grinning like an idiot, and she couldn't stop it as it spread wider and wider.

"Um...there's something else in there..."

Setsuna realized she had completely ignored the other taller box, and pulled it out, examining it.

"A PowerMat?" She asked.

"It's a wireless charging mat. You plug it into the wall, then drop your iPhone onto it and it wirelessly charges your phone." Konoka said. "It comes with the protective charging case too. I hope it's something you'll enjoy..."

Setsuna's inner technophile was very interested, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Konoka, it's amazing!"

She opened the box, and gazed upon the irrisistably clear and shiny glass front of the iPhone, and couldn't wait to turn it on. Putting the lid back on the box, she put it back inside the bigger box then set it aside, slipping Asakura's gift inside as well so they wouldn't get lost.

There were more gifts from the rest of her family, and by the end of it, she had quite the impressive pile of gifts beside her, ranging from new CD's, some new clothes, and a few other items that Setsuna was quite pleased to get.

A few noticed that Asuna hadn't produced her gift yet, but thought nothing of it as they saw the girl fidget, clearly embarrassed at the prospect of giving her gift in front of everyone.

Asuna, after all, was just waiting for the right moment...

888

Setsuna laughed as she climbed out of the pool, water sliding down her body and off the tips of her hair. Her red two piece bikini was a slightly darker hue now that it was wet, and she shrieked again as Asuna slapped the water, sending a wave soaring over the edge of the pool and soaking her once more.

"Hey, keep the water in the pool, Asuna!" Setsuna teased, brushing her loose hair back out of her face.

"Where you going?" Asuna asked. "Get bored of us already?"

Konoka floated next to Asakura wordlessly, head tilted slightly to the side as she watched the wet, lithe form of Setsuna take a few steps back to avoid another splash. Her face was cherry red, although she was sure no one would be able to tell, because she could feel the beginnings of a sunburn forming along her face, neck, and shoulders.

Setsuna reached up and gathered up her wet hair, twisting it around and wringing out the excess water. "No, I'm actually gonna go see if there's any leftover steak." She blushed lightly. Her appetite was extraordinary today, although it wasn't hard to see why. Swimming took a lot out of her, and steak was a delicious rarity.

Asakura waved her off. "Go, you glutton. Enjoy it, eh?"

Setsuna spun around and walked off, and Konoka couldn't tear her eyes away from her tight backside.

"I bet she can tell you're staring." Asakura teased, breaking Konoka's mesmerized gaze.

Blinking, Konoka came to her senses, and met Asakura's gaze.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, making a futile attempt at feigning ignorance.

Asuna snickered. "Well, we all noticed, didn't we?"

Konoka sunk deeper into the water, her hair fanning out around her despite being in a ponytail.

"Err..."

Asuna laughed, then tossed her head back, flicking her hair back over her shoulders.

"I'll be right back." She announced, slowly moving toward the ladder leading over the edge of the pool. Asakura hummed and waved, while Konoka meekly stared at the sunlight glinting off the waves.

Shaking off the water dripping down her body, Asuna took off in the same direction Setsuna did, heading for the house.

"No secret what she's after." Asakura stated, leaning back and closing her eyes as she floated lazily in the water.

"W-what would that be?"

"She didn't give Setsuna a gift earlier. Chances are, she's doing that now."

Konoka looked up in alarm, wondering what it could be.

"Should I...?"

"No, let her do whatever she's planning. I don't think it will matter in the end."

"You don't?"

Asakura grinned. "Not a chance."

_In the house..._

Setsuna pulled open the refrigerator, and bent over, peering inside. She saw a multitude of covered plates, full of leftovers, and licked her lips as she looked for one that looked like it might be hiding what she wanted. Spotting a plate on the bottom rack that looked like what she wanted, she bent a bit further and reached out to grab it.

And that was when she felt a hand gently caressing her rear.

Straightening up, she spun around ready to confront the pervert, when she realized it was just Asuna, who was grinning wickedly at her, as if daring her to complain.

"Really? You can't keep your hands to yourself for one day?" Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asuna shrugged. "You and that bathing suit are killing me, you know." She said. "But don't worry, that's not why I came in here."

"Then why did you?" Setsuna asked curiously. It was now that she realized Asuna had one hand hidden behind her back.

"Close your eyes." Asuna instructed. "I want to give you your gift."

Hesitantly, Setsuna slowly closed her eyes, unsure of Asuna's intentions. She head a rustling, then a soft clicking sound, before hearing Asuna inhale deeply.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Setsuna slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw in front of her made her heart skip a beat.

Asuna was standing before her, a serious look on her face. She looked incredibly nervous, yet also determined.

"Setsuna," She said, as Setsuna's eyes trailed down to what she was holding up in her hand. She saw Setsuna's eyes widen.

"I told you that I would come to you on your birthday for your final answer. I hope you've thought long and hard. There's no more time for stalling or delaying. I need your answer. I love you with all of my heart, and that will never change. I adore you, utterly and completely. Will you take me as your girlfriend?"

Setsuna could barely hear the words she spoke. Her gaze was focused on the tiny, ornate white gold ring that sat in an equally delicate case. It had three brilliant, flawless diamonds crowning the surface, and it's stunning beauty took Setsuna's breath away.

"Asuna, I..."

Asuna was silent, but the pleading gaze she fixed on Setsuna spoke volumes about the feelings in her heart for the girl.

"I'm..."

Asuna's hands began to tremble, knowing that if Setsuna was going to say yes, she would have said it by now.

Setsuna tore her gaze away from the ring, and when she looked at Asuna, her gaze was filled with sorry and regret.

"I'm sorry, Asuna." She whispered. "I just...I can't. I'm sorry."

The case closed with a resounding snap, and it covered Asuna's first sob, but not her second.

"Asuna, I-" Setsuna reached out, but Asuna violently shrugged off her hand.

"Whatever." Her voice was low, and Setsuna could hear it crack with emotion. "I tried my best."

With that, Asuna turned around and took off running. Setsuna took a few steps after her, then stopped.

What was the use? She knew nothing she could say would fix this, short of accepting her as her girlfriend. Which she knew she would never do. There was nothing left to say, after all.

Setsuna sighed. Asuna just needed some time to think and calm down. She would call Asuna tomorrow and check up on her. She wanted Asuna to remain her friend, more than anything. Hopefully, this wouldn't interfere with that.

Feeling terrible about what happened, she sighed and walked back outside where she almost ran into Asakura.

"Everything okay?" Asakura asked, her voice guarded. "Asuna just tore by looking very very upset..."

Setsuna shook her head. "Nothing is okay." She whispered.

A few feet away, Konoka stood, long brown hair sticking to her back as she surveyed Setsuna with wide brown puppy dog eyes.

Asakura sighed, and moved slowly toward Konoka.

"Comfort Setsuna." She whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna go after Asuna and make sure she's okay."

With that, she waved to Setsuna and told her she would be back in a while, then departed without another word.

Alone now, the setting sun burning into her back, Konoka slowly walked toward Setsuna until they were inches apart.

"I don't know what happened, but I'll do my best to cheer you up." Konoka whispered, reaching up and caressing Setsuna's cheek. When her fingertips came away wet, she had a feeling it wasn't pool water.

There was silence for a moment, as Setsuna tried to regain control of her emotions. Then, without warning, Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and raised her head to look her in the eye.

"Konoka, there's something I want to talk to you about..."


	29. Epilogue

_Shatter_

Epilogue

Setsuna brushed a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear before starting her car. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, and plugged it into the deck of her car. Quickly scrolling through the songs, she decided to settle on Never Enough by Epica. Clicking Play, she turned up the volume before double clicking the home button then clicking on the messages icon. Quickly texting Konoka that she was on her way, she smiled when Simone Simons' voice began to fill her car.

Dropping her car into reverse, she popped the parking brake then looked over her shoulder as she began rolling backward. Once out of her driveway, she put the car in gear and took off, chirping the tires as she let out the clutch quicker than intended in her hurry to get to Konoka's house. She smiled at the thought of her girlfriend.

_Three weeks ago, after the meltdown with Asuna at her birthday party, she had taken Konoka aside and explained everything. She explained the nature of her relationship with Asuna, and told her that she didn't want it anymore and had turned down Asuna's dating proposal. After some stalling and stuttering, she had continued on to explain that the reason why was because she was interested in someone else. Konoka had carefully scrutinized her blushing facial expression, but said nothing. _

_Unsure of what else to say, Setsuna had tried to work up the courage to tell Konoka that Setsuna was falling for her, but failed miserably and ended up finishing with, "The point is, I like someone who isn't Asuna, and I just thought you would want to know that I won't be continuing any sort of relationship with her outside of remaining friends, if she even wants that."_

_Courage failing her, Setsuna had cursed her weakened resolve and opted instead to invite Konoka to sit around the fire with her, sharing a case of beer. _

_It was nearing three in the morning, with everyone else fast asleep and neither Asakura nor Asuna answering texts, Setsuna was feeling pretty tipsy and suggested that they go to bed soon. With each bottle of beer she drank, her self control seemed to wither away bit by bit, and she had even caught herself flirting openly with Konoka in teasing, suggestive tones. The fact that the girl readily responded only convinced Setsuna that she was treading on dangerous ground, and that if she went too far, she could likely lose another friend this day. So, courage to go any further once again failing, Setsuna stood, wobbling for a second before she caught her balance. Konoka had looked up at her and giggled, then stood as well. Except she wasn't so lucky, and immediately lost her balance. Setsuna, worried about her lack of balance and close proximity to the fire, and immediately jumped forward and grabbed her arm, steadying her. Konoka had caught her balance, then looked up at her with bright, glowing brown eyes, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she realized how close they were to each other._

_Setsuna opened her mouth to ask if Konoka was okay, but never got the words out as Konoka leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. _

Setsuna could feel the back of her neck and the tips of her ears heating up at the memory, and she wondered why she was blushing like a virgin when she had done so much worse-or was it better...?- with Asuna before.

Rolling down the windows, Setsuna braked gently for a stop sign. Looking both ways and seeing the road deserted, she pushed the shift knob into first and let out the clutch, pushing the gas halfway to the floor. Her car rocketed around the corner, and she glanced at the tachometer. She held it at three thousand RPM, until her car straightened out, then pressed the pedal to the floor.

The little 1.6 litre Honda engine opened up then, screaming in her ears through a custom free-flowing exhaust as she rapidly approached redline. Shifting aggressively into second gear, she smiled as the wind ruffled her hair, tires chirping loudly before gripping the black top. She didn't let off the gas, eyes scanning ahead for other cars as she held the pedal to the floor.

_The kiss had been soft and chaste, Konoka unsure of how to really kiss someone, having never done it before. When she pulled away, her arms stayed wrapped around Setsuna's waist. Setsuna was frozen, staring down at the brunette in her arms, wondering if what had just happened had really happened._

_Suddenly, Konoka's eyes widened, and she released Setsuna to cover her mouth._

_"I-I'm sorry!" She whispered. "That was probably terrible! I know you're used to..."_

_Setsuna gently pried her hands away from her mouth, then gently stroked her cheek before slipping a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. Wordlessly, she leaned down and returned the kiss, slowly melding her lips against Konoka's, in a much longer kiss._

_When they separated, Konoka could only smile happily, prompting Setsuna to pull the girl against her chest and hold her tightly. _

_"So who is this person you like so much that you ended things with Asuna?" Konoka asked quietly._

_Setsuna giggled. "That person I like...is a beautiful girl. And I have her in my arms right now. And I'm the happiest I've ever been."_

Setsuna coasted in neutral as she rolled down Konoka's street, picking up her iPhone and texting her that she was out front. No sooner had the message been sent, than she guided her car over to the side of the road and gently braked to a stop. Engine still running, she slowly unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed out of the car. Shutting the door, she stretched and yawned. When she lowered her arms after brushing a stray tear from the corner of her eye, she straightened out her tight fitting dark blue shirt and pulled it down over the white belt that circled her waist, an accessory rather than a neccessity, as her skin tight jeans needed no assistance in staying up.

She reached up and pulled the leather strap off her wrist, expertly gathering her hair up into a messy, and extremely sexy, according to Konoka, ponytail and tying it off.

Konoka came out the front door, running straight into Setsuna's arms, earning a light chuckle from the girl.

"Happy to see me?" She teased, ruffling her hair. Konoka responded with the brightest, happiest smile Setsuna had ever seen.

"Always." She replied.

Setsuna returned her smile, although she was sure it wasn't as beautiful as Konoka's.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure they're already there waiting for us."

Setsuna walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Konoka. Once properly seated, Setsuna grinned and slid across the hood of her car, landing lightly on her feet before pulling open her door.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting for us."

With that, she put her car in gear, and took off.

The drive to the restaurant was short; barely five minutes had passed before Setsuna was slowing, turn signal blinking out a rhythmic ticking as she waited for oncoming traffic to go by. When there was a break in traffic, Setsuna carefully guided her car up the sloped entrance way. Looking around, Konoka spotted the familiar car first, pointing toward the two figures leaning against it.

"There they are! Over there!" Konoka pointed. Setsuna pointed her car in that direction, and began moving.

"Wait, are they...holding hands?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna stopped for a couple who were crossing the parking lot, and took the chance to look.

"Yes. Yes they are. Good for them!"

A moment later, and Setsuna shut off the car as she parked next to Asakura's, rolling up her window before getting out.

"Hey Asakura, Asuna." She greeted. They both smiled at her, then, seemingly at the same time noticed they were still holding hands, and pulled away blushing.

Setsuna could only laugh.

"Really? That's not likely to bother me, considering I'm dating a girl, you know."

Asuna shrugged. "I don't mind, it's just in consideration of Asakura. She's kinda...you know."

Konoka smiled. "I'm sure she'll get used to it."

Setsuna jangled her keys a few times before slipping them into her pocket.

"Everyone hungry?" She asked, looking at the steakhouse. "I know I am!"

Konoka giggled, then slipped an arm around Setsuna's waist, hugging her close.

"Of course you are! You're getting steak!"

Asakura, who had been mostly silent with a tinge of red on her cheeks, reached out silently and firmly grasped Asuna's hand.

"I-I don't mind if you don't." She said, almost timidly.

All three were silent as they realized this was the first time they had seen Asakura act anything other than brash, bold, and full of confidence.

No one said anything for a moment as they all carefully examined Asakura, causing her embarrassment to increase ten-fold.

"I-I-I..."

Setsuna then grinned, knowing how to save Asakura.

"Oh, by the way, Asakura, thanks again for your birthday gift. I'll have to show you the tattoo I got later."

Attention once more off Asakura, the girl sighed, seeming relieved. However, her grip never relinquished off Asuna.

"Really?" She asked, interested. "I can't wait!"

Talking excitedly, the four girls made their way into the restaurant, Konoka happily hugging Setsuna, and Asakura trying madly to keep the blush from her cheeks as she clung tightly to Asuna.

A/N: Kind of a soft ending, I think. There may be additional chapters to this, little one-shots protraying scenes from their life now that they're all dating, but this fic is finished for a good while. Although I mentioned a chapter or two ago that there was a surprise at the end of this fic? This fic was supposed to end much, much differently. Keep a lookout for the alternate ending, if such a thing interests you. Many thanks to all who followed this fic, I hope the ending didn't disappoint. I look forward to all your thoughts and comments. Please review!


	30. Shatter  Acceptance

_Shatter_

Acceptance

Setsuna inhaled deeply, then sighed quietly, reclining snugly into the white lawn chair on Asuna's patio, closing her eyes for a moment as she savoured the heat of the sun on her skin.

The sun was sitting low in the western sky, a fiery orange sphere burning brilliantly on the horizon and radiating warmth down upon the two girls sitting a foot apart from each other.

Long red sun-lit hair cascaded over slender shoulders as the other girl shifted, allowing her hand to fall over the edge of her chair, casually dangling in the space between them and mimicking Setsuna's movement. Their hands brushed against each other, knuckles touching, but neither made a move to pull away.

"So..." Setsuna started, opening her eyes and gazing at the sun for a moment through her tinted sunglasses. When the fiery ball started to hurt her eyes, she looked away. Toward a barely visible crescent moon that was sharing the sky with the sun. It wasn't often Setsuna saw them both occupying the low horizon, and she let her mind wander as she gazed idly at them.

Silence filled in the gap between them, and when it was obvious Setsuna was lost in thought and needed a prompt, Asuna gently provided one.

"So?" She asked quietly, wondering what the raven-haired, black onyx-eyed girl was thinking. Although if she removed her sunglasses, Asuna thought, the sunlight would probably turn her eyes a beautiful, deep ochre brown.

Setsuna raised her right hand in front of her face, leaving her left hand still tentatively brushing against Asuna's.

She turned her hand back and forth, wondering for the umpteenth time how she could still be so pale after all the time she spent in the sun. Of course, that wasn't to say that she hadn't darkened at all, but when compared to her girlfriend...

Setsuna glanced over at Asuna as her hand fell back into her lap. Thoughts of her girlfriend Konoka had set her heart beating quickly at the thought of the clumsy, yet carefree and vibrant girl. She had managed to obtain quite the tan over the last few weeks of summer, and it was pretty attractive.

Mind back on Asuna's speculative response, Setsuna's brow furrowed as she tried to think of a way to phrase her question.

"I was curious..." Setsuna said lazily, looking away and returning her gaze to the far away moon.

"About what?" Asuna replied softly. Normally she would have been irritated by Setsuna's plodding pace at trying to vocalize what was on her mind, but ever since their relationship-if it could have been called that- ended, she had found herself much less stressed out. Less worried. Now, she found she could simply enjoy the time she spent with Setsuna without worrying about fighting to maintain her interest, or any of the other thoughts that used to plague her mind. They were back to being just friends, and strangely, it worked. Asuna wasn't sure why she had been so blind to it before, but it was just as well, she thought. She had truly learned what it was like to want something so wholly and completely, and to be denied it, and have her heart broken. It wasn't something she ever wanted to repeat, she thought.

Thoughts getting off track, she was lost in the memories of what it was like to have Setsuna entangled in her sheets and devoid of any clothing or space separating their sweaty bodies, and was startled when Setsuna began speaking.

"Eh? Sorry, say that again?" Asuna asked, crossing her legs. Setsuna glanced at her, but the gaze remained unseen.

"I was asking...why, in the end, at my party...you bought me a ring."

Asuna quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't rings usually given to someone's love, as a symbol of commitment?"

Setsuna nodded, as she thought of how to word her next question.

"Why then...didn't you try harder?" She asked. Immediately she regretted asking it like that, knowing the girl at her side would take it the wrong way.

Asuna looked at her, disbelieving. "Try harder? I couldn't have tried any damn harder." Her voice was low, although filled with emotion. "I-"

Setsuna held up a hand, and cut her off. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." She replied. "I just...when I told you no, I expected...I dunno...something different. Your reaction...you just seemed to collapse. No yelling. No screaming. No denial, no fervent pleading...I was prepared for the worst, thinking you wouldn't stop at anything to convince me otherwise."

Asuna inhaled quietly, then sighed softly. A moment later, she chuckled.

"No..." She breathed. "I told you I would come to you for an answer on your birthday. No matter what it was, I was determined to respect it. I told myself that I wouldn't chase you forever." At this she cast a sly glance at Setsuna. "Although you're starting to make it sound like that's what you want." She teased.

Setsuna playfully swatted her hand, followed by a mumbled, "You know what I mean."

Asuna looked up at the orange sky as the sun fell further behind the curve of the earth where sky met ground.

"The ring...was a symbol of my resolve. My resolve to love you, no matter what answer you gave me. If you said yes, you'd be wearing that ring right now, and I'd be incredibly happy. Even when you said no...I knew."

"You knew?"

"I could feel you slipping away, Setsuna." Asuna replied. "The looks, the avoidance of compliments, the silence whenever I said something that you didn't quite agree with but didn't have the heart to confront...it was all so obvious."

"I'm sorry." Setsuna's words were sincere, but carried no regret.

"I'd accepted long ago that there was a big chance I would lose you on your birthday. I'd tried my hardest, but when you gave me the honest answer in your heart, I accepted it. There was nothing I could do to change it anyway. Anything that could have been done, I'd already tried. We just weren't meant to be, you know?"

Setsuna was silent, contemplating her words. Almost immediately though, it was broken by the sound of quiet singing.

_"I have a tale to be told, won't you listen tonight_

_Follow me into the core of the fountain of light_

_Try to imagine that hope is a ship for the soul_

_Over the ocean the quest of your life-"_

Setsuna silenced the alarm, stopping the song, and yawned suddenly, stretching.

"Konoka will be done work soon." She said quietly, noting the time.

Asuna's eyebrow raised as Setsuna slipped her iPhone back on the chair between her legs.

"She had a job now?"

"Yeah, today was her first day. Down at the convenience store. Hopefully it went well for her."

"I'm sure she did well. She's a smart girl." Asuna replied, then fell silent.

"What are you doing after you pick her up?" Asuna asked, after a few moments.

"Heading by the pharmacist to get some medication stuff for her, then I'm surprising her and taking her to dinner and a movie. That new one she wants to see came out today, and I picked up tickets for it before I came and got you."

"Wow, she's a lucky girl." Asuna's admiration was clear in her voice.

"Why's that?" Setsuna asked, puzzled.

"Because she has you." Asuna answered truthfully. "You treat her so good. She's lucky to have you."

Setsuna said nothing, like usual, when presented with a compliment. Silence once again filled the air between the two.

"That stuff doesn't bother you?" Asuna asked suddenly.

Setsuna looked at her, confused. "What stuff?"

"You know...her...medication and stuff. Her illness. It's not weird?"

Setsuna shook her head. "She's a human being who needs love and affection and someone to lean on just like anyone else. She's no different than you and I."

"Is it permanent?" Asuna asked. "Will it get better? Worse? Can it kill her?"

Out of all the reactions Asuna was expecting, laughter was not one of them. Yet Setsuna laughed, shaking her head until her laughter faded to a grin.

"What...?"

"Only you would ask something so personal like that so boldly and up front." Setsuna said. "It's admirable." Another head shake, although this one was slower.

"I don't know, actually. I've never gotten up the nerve to talk to her about it, or really understand it better, really."

"I see."

"It's not really casual dinner conversation material, you know?"

"Yeah, that's true." Asuna nodded in agreement.

"I do want to know though. Someday, hopefully, I'll be able to talk to her about things like that."

Asuna nodded slowly. "Someday."

Setsuna pulled out her phone, and stood. "Well, I gotta go. It was nice to hang out with you. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Asuna nodded, and reached up, gesturing to Setsuna. Setsuna took a few steps closer, and from where Asuna was laying, she reached out and grabbed Setsuna's hand. Holding onto it for a second, she gave it a squeeze, then let go, turning her gaze to the now rapidly disappearing sun as darkness hesitantly crept across the sky overhead.

"See you soon, Setsuna." She said quietly, listening to responding sigh, then receding footsteps.

When she heard Setsuna's car pull away, she smiled to herself.

"I've accepted it, Setsuna. I no longer have you."

A wistful smile. She had taken Setsuna's hand, and felt it. Her ring was on Setsuna's finger. It wasn't on her ring finger, fulfilling it's duty as a promise to always love her like she had so desperately longed for, but instead was on her pointer finger. Setsuna had taken it, and said that it would be a constant reminder of her best friend, and that nothing would ever split them apart. Friend. Setsuna had made sure to emphasize that as she slipped the white gold band onto her finger, three diamonds glittering in the light. The ring was interesting, Asuna thought, and fit Setsuna quite well. It was thin, but not girly. The diamonds weren't set in prongs, proudly standing high above the surface of the ring, but were inset in the surface of the ring itself, and could easily be mistaken for an ornate mens ring. It was classy, and strikingly beautiful, Asuna thought. Just like the girl who wore it.

"I've accepted that you're out of my reach, Setsuna."

Another sad smile.

"Maybe, if I keep telling myself that...I really will accept it one day."

A/N: Every once in a while, little things like this will be posted, to compliment and extend the main story, even though it is finished. These updates will cover a variety of things, and aren't limited to any characters in particular. Even though Shatter is technically complete, there are still ideas and themes central to the story that I want to continue to explore that didn't get covered in the main storyline. If you're interested in any of these, please add Shatter to your Story Alerts list so that you may recieve a notification when I put something new out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
